My Sister's Keeper
by GradGirl2010
Summary: A familiar face has returned to the Kingdom of Enchancia, and she has Sofia beaming with joy. Lydia, an ambitious Sorceress, has come to live in the palace with the Royal Family and has Cedric fuming. His goal to take over the kingdom has yet another obstacle. And Lydia intends to stay there. No matter what the royal Sorcerer has to throw at her.
1. A Family Reunion

**My **

**Sister's Keeper**

**A familiar face has returned to the Kingdom of Enchancia, and she has Sofia beaming with joy. Lydia, an ambitious Sorceress, has come to live in the palace with the Royal Family and has Cedric fuming. His goal to take over the kingdom has yet another obstacle. And Lydia intends to stay there. No matter what the royal Sorcerer has to throw at her.**

**()()**

**Chapter 1**

**A Family Reunion**

**This will be my first fic for this series, and a way to allow it to be seen in the categories. This is for my friends and my self. I have no shame in writing a fic for this. You don't like it, DON'T READ OR COMMENT! Let's get started.**

A Pegasus drawn carriage soared through the air. The Pegasi whinnied in glee as they flew into the boarder of Enchancia. "Here we are, young miss!" The coachman announced exuberantly. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Enchancia."

A young girl, age 18, peered over the side of the carriage. Her shoulder length brown hair fluttered in the wind. Her black hairband kept her bangs parted from the rest of her hair, keeping it somewhat neat in the wind. Her blue eyes beamed elatedly, twinkling as the beauty of the kingdom filled her with joy. Her turquoise opal earrings glistened in the shinning shine. The black strap around her neck had an opal pendant shaped like a tear drop. Her black robe like blazer wafted in the wind, the white trim reflecting the light. Her white under shirt peeked from the V collar. Her grey plaid skirt rippled. Her thigh high stocking boots, white strip on the sides and a pink bow on the ankle shifted excitedly.

"Hope the trip wasn't too long for you!" The coachman called back to her.

"No, no!" The girl giggled warmly with a soft voice. "It's been wonderful."

"So what brings you to Enchancia?"

"Family I haven't seen in quite some time." The girl dug a letter from her pocket, admiring it lovingly. "I can't wait to see my sister. She and I were inseparable before I had to go off to school."

"Then let's get you there!" The coachman encouraged. "Where am I dropping you off?"

"The palace courtyard."

The coachman gaped in confusion. "You sure, miss?"

"I'm sure." She showed him the letter.

The coachman nodded with an approving smile. "What's your name? If you don't mind my asking."

"I'm Lydia."

"Well Lydia, consider us at the palace Courtyard!"

"Great!" She cheered, rocking in her seat happily. The carriage picked up speed immensely, tempering Lydia's excitement. "Oh I can't wait to see Sofia's face!" She extended a hand to the side, running her hand down the alloy orange and red feathers of a Whiskered Screech Owl resting next to her. "You'll love Sofia, Eezeyal." (EE-ZEE-YUL)"I hope she's been getting along fine during my absence."

**()()**

"Ugh…" Sofia grunted exhaustedly, "What a day." She huffed, trudging down the main entrance corridor sluggishly. "Riding side saddle," She rubbed her butt tenderly, "I thought it would never be over."

It has only been two weeks since Sofia became the new princess of Enchancia. Since then she's been having a hard time adjusting to the new royal life, and the royal rules she was obligated to follow. It was becoming taxing. There were times she missed living in the village, being a commoner with her best friends. Odd how quickly things changed.

"I know what you mean." Amber whimpered, kicking her shoes off. Her fragile feet were blistered and red. "The waltzing classes were tiring."

"Try bowing to princesses 20 consecutive times." James moaned, massaging his sore back. "I feel like one of those birds that dip into water."

"I say we go to the parlor and hideout before dinner." Sofia suggested. "Unless we want to fall face first into our dinner."

"Agreed!" James and Amber replied excitedly. "Maybe we can get the servants to sneak us some treats." James whispered.

"Not likely." James and the girls froze. Bailywick, the steward, stood behind them from an adjoining hallway. "No spoiling your dinner." He ordered educationally.

"Yes sir." The three droned in dread.

"Good." Bailywick held his hands together. "Now get off to the parlor and finish any work you have." He edged them along. "Dinner shall be ready in three hours."

"Thank you, Bailywick." Sofia waved, she and her siblings sauntered along, still perturbed they couldn't sneak a treat.

"Maybe if we finish our homework early we can get a snack." James proposed, trying to whisper.

"Brilliant!" His sisters giggled.

Bailywick shook his head, chuckling lovingly at the three kids. "Not even blood and yet so alike." He revered.

**()()**

"Here you are, Miss Lydia." The coachman announced, bringing the carriage to a halt at the palace steps. "Palace of Enchancia – just like in the brochure."

"And better." She giggled, grabbing her satchel and suit case. She slid from the carriage, loving the feel on solid stone ground beneath her boots. "Thank you very much, Mr. Armand." Lydia's owl fluttered to the top of her head, nesting comfortably. "Here you go." She handed him four gold pieces. "Something extra for you and your family."

"Thank you, Miss!" Armand cheered. "Have a good stroll." He wished, taking off into the sky.

Lydia waved as the coach vanished beyond the clouds. Turning on her heels, Lydia absorbed the sight of the palace in awe, basking in its splendor. Taking a deep breath she skipped up the steps, giggling excitedly.

The palace doors opened with a loud creak, making Lydia cringe. Not that she was sneaking about, but it was unnerving to be entering unannounced. Lydia didn't want to give herself away before she had a chance to walk in. What if someone tossed her out on suspicion of trespassing?

"Ugh!" Lydia grunted. Eezeyal pecked her head roughly, jerking his head forward. "Yes, yes, I'm going." Lydia closed the door behind her gently, then proceeded down the blue and white colored coded corridor. Marble pillars stood strong and proud, holding the castle around it up. The velvet blue carpet beneath her feet made an interesting rustle sound. Golden chandeliers swaying on the ceiling, slick curtains on large windows, and tapestries depicting horses and a number of other majestic animals. More impressive were the large doors ahead of her. They had flights of stairs on either side.

"Wow…" Lydia gasped in awe. She turned around, sauntering backwards as she marveled at the pristine castle corridor. "I suddenly feel smaller than usual. OOH!"

"AH!" Lydia and someone else screamed, falling to the floor. Eezeyal flew to the support bar of the curtains, as did a pitch black raven.

"Ow…" Lydia groaned, massaging her head. Her suitcase and satchel fell to the ground, the contents scattering about the floor. "What did I hit?"

"_WHO did you hit _is the proper question!" A British voice hissed.

"OH!" Lydia jumped, looked down. She was sitting on a skinny older man wearing a purple robe. His beady black eyes glared daggers at her.

"DO YOU MIND GETTING OFF?"

"Sorry!" Lydia scrambled to her feet. "I am so sorry!" She hoisted him to his feet by his underarms. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" He snapped, dusting himself off. "Any particular reason you bumped into me so carelessly?"

Lydia fiddled with her fingers nervously. "I was lost in thought." She giggled nervously.

"Well try to be lost in thought elsewhere!" He snapped. Lydia grunted in the back of her throat, taken aback by his strong resentment. "Wait…" He trailed off, eyeing Lydia suspiciously. Lydia inched back, feeling her personal space be violated. "I've never seen you around before." He muttered warily. Lydia swallowed nervously. He prodded her chest roughly with a slender finger, "You don't live in the castle, do you?" He accused harshly.

"No…" Lydia staggered back, escaping the finger, "I don't. I'm meeting someone." Lydia's foot touched her satchel, bringing her attention to her scattered belongings. "Oh no." She groaned, kneeling to the ground. "This day was starting out well." She grumbled, gathering small leather books and papers with complex formulas written all over them.

"Well your day will be worse off than this." The man announced with a hiss, approaching the scattered Lydia. "When the king finds out you snuck in, you'll be-" He was interrupted by his foot crunching on a piece of paper. "What's this?" Picking it up, the man saw it was a certificate from Sorcery school. "I attended this school." He mumbled to himself. There was a proclamation of congratulations written, and was concluded with a silver and gold star next to Lydia's name. "A graduate of honors from Sorcery School?" He remarked cynically. "Well aren't _you_ special." He snarled sardonically.

Lydia growled in the back of her throat as she collected her things. Leaving the bags on the floor, she stomped to the older man and swiped her certificate back. "Not special. Just hard working." She corrected with equal resentment, tucking the certificate into her satchel. Lydia stood on her tiptoes, getting in the man's face with a disdainful glare. "And who are you to mock me?" She demanded to know.

The man didn't react to her flustered retort. He simply chuckled and put a hand to her face, coaxing her back. "I am Cedric." He announced proudly with a bow. "Royal Sorcerer to the king and queen," He patted Lydia's head like she was a dog, "And more important than some novice fresh out of the magic oven."

_NOVICE! _Lydia fumed in her mind. "You little-"

"AWWK!"

"WHOA!" Lydia ducked down. The raven from the rafters swooped over her head. His talon brushed against her brown locks as he narrowly missed. "What the-?" Lydia breathed in shock. The raven fluttered his wings, perching himself on Cedric's shoulder. Lydia scrunched her nose, able to see the raven smiling.

"This here is my faithful pet, Wormwood." Wormwood trilled heatedly in the back of his throat, ruffling his feather challengingly. _Worm is right! _Lydia hissed. Cedric placed his thumb and finger to her chin, titling her head up so to marvel at her anger. "And who might you be _intruder? _I'd like to stamp your name on your prison papers."

"My _name _is Lydia!" She slapped Cedric's hand away. Lydia snapped her fingers. Eezeyal swooped down from the rafters as well, perching himself on Lydia's head, wishing to even the odds. "This is my partner, Eezeyal." Eezeyal puffed the long flowing white whiskers around his beak, glaring at Wormwood and Cedric. "And I'm not an intruder! I'm a guest!"

"Do all guests lurk about like snakes where you're from?"

"Do all D-Rank sorcerers wear bath robes?"

"D-RANK?" Cedric scoffed in insult. "I'm a royal sorcerer, you fowl little street rat!" He howled. "And this," He stretched his robe, "Isn't a bath robe! It's a wizard's cloak!"

Lydia folded her arms and turned her back with a haughty scoff. "Amazing what a few stitches and presses can do for a fabric!"

"DOOH!" Cedric fumed, stomping his foot. Reaching into his sleeve he drew a wand. Flickering it animatedly, tinkling sparkles flickered around the wand tip. Lydia saw the wand and swallowed nervously. "I'll turn you into a mouse, you rat!" He declared.

Lydia reached into her coat, drawing her wand as well. Flourishing it, a tiny white stream flowed through the air. "Not before I turn you into a frog, TOAD!" Wormwood and Eezeyal flew into the air, hovering over their masters. Lydia and Cedric squared their feet, tightening their grips on their wands.

"Cedric?" Someone called from an adjoining hallway. Lydia and Cedric froze. The magic on the wand tips quickly died down. The two turned and saw a man with glasses standing behind Lydia. "What's going on?" He asked with his deep voice. Lydia swallowed another nervous lump, finding herself about to be in huge trouble.

"Ah, Bailywick." Cedric hummed elatedly. "You're just in time." Cedric clamped a hand roughly to Lydia's wrist, hoisting it into the air. "I found this little _intruder _lurking about the castle." He sniggered menacingly.

"I'M-NOT-AN-INTRUDER!" Lydia stressed in irritation. She drilled a punch into his ribs, making his release her wrist. "I'm a guest." She reached into her blazer pocket, producing the letter she showed the coachman. "This was sent to me about two weeks ago." She handed the letter to Bailywick. "I barely arrived this morning."

Bailywick's eyes skimmed the letter with the utmost scrutiny. He would glance to Lydia and back to the letter, trying to assess and connect her relation. "You do realize I cannot take your word for this without confirming this with her." He forewarned ominously.

"I understand." Lydia bobbed her head. She knelt to the ground, gathering her bags. "And I apologize if it was given the impression I was _intruding._" She sneered to Cedric.

"Apology accepted." Bailywick extended a hand, offering to take her bags. Lydia shook her head, showing she can handle it. "Right now…" Bailywick tapped his chin, reviewing his pocket watch. "The King and Queen are possibly in the parlor. Shall we go and see them?"

"Please." Lydia quickly stuck her tongue out to Cedric. The sorcerer huffed in insult. Lydia happily followed after Bailywick, her smile beaming. Eezeyal landed on her head again, purring happily.

Cedric growled in the back of his throat. Wormwood perched on his shoulder, cawing venomously. Turning on his heels Cedric stomped off. Wormwood turned his head to Lydia and Eezeyal, sneering his beak. "Snarky little tart." He huffed.

Lydia stroked her earring. "Thank you, Wormwood." She trilled mischievously.

Wormwood gaped in disbelief. Cedric came to an abrupt halt and whipped around. Lydia and Bailywick vanished beyond a door. Cedric tapped his chin, curious as to why she addressed Wormwood. Cedric heard Wormwood caw under his breath. Then Lydia responded. "Can she hear you, Wormy?"

**()()**

"Homework done!" James announced with relief, setting his book on the little coffee table. Amber and Sofia set their books down, finishing their work as well.

"And an hour and a half before dinner." Roland commended. "You three are quite the study group."

"I think our kids deserve a little something before dinner." Miranda proposed.

"You're right, Miranda." Roland reached behind his chair. The three siblings rubbernecked, trying to see what he was reaching for. Their eyes widened when they saw Roland pull out a tray of cookies. "Don't tell Bailywick." Roland winked.

"Bailywick already knows." The steward chortled, standing in the doorway. Roland sighed heavily with guilt. "Don't worry." Bailywick raised his right hand. "I won't tell." He promised. Sofia, James, and Amber cheered, taking the tray to the table. "There's someone here for you, Queen Miranda."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" He stepped to the side slightly, "I didn't get your name." Bailywick whispered to the figure standing outside the door.

"That's alright." Sofia and Miranda's eyes spanned in shock at the sound of the voice. A young girl with brown hair and blue eyes entered the room with her bags. "They know who I am." She smiled to Miranda and Sofia.

"LYDIA!" Sofia screamed in glee, sprinting around the table with her arms opened wide.

Lydia dropped her bags and knelt down. "SOFIA!" Sofia jumped into Lydia's arms. Lydia spun Sofia around, the two laughing giddily.

"I've missed you!" Sofia hugged Lydia tightly.

"I've missed you more!" Amber, James, Roland, and Bailywick were bewildered and charmed by the warm reception. Who was this girl?

"When did you get back?" Sofia asked excitedly.

"This morning. I took the earliest carriage to get here."

"Lydia," Miranda hummed, meandering to the young girl, "You made it!" Lydia, still holding Sofia, joined Miranda in the hug. The three hugged each other close. "I'm so glad you're home."

"How could I stay away?" Lydia asked. "After the letter you sent me two weeks ago, I had to get over here."

Miranda caressed Lydia's face, moving strands of hair from her eyes. "I've missed you so much while you were gone."

"I've missed you too, Mom."

"MOM!" The royal family and Bailywick blurted out in shock.

"Oh yes!" Miranda laughed bashfully. "I'm sorry." Lydia set Sofia down. "Everyone, this is Lydia – My Eldest daughter…"

"And my big sister." Sofia announced proudly.

"Big sister?" Amber gasped.

"And best friend." Lydia hugged Sofia close. Amber and James were taken aback by how close Lydia and Sofia seemed. They've never seen their new sister so…happy.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Roland extended a hand. "I'm Roland your new…well… your step-father – if you don't mind my saying." He treaded carefully, not wanting to upset or offend her.

"Not at all." Lydia shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" Lydia trailed off, biting her lip nervously. "Can I call you Roland?" She asked warily.

"Of course." He hummed, placing a hand to her shoulder. "Allow me to introduce your new younger brother and sister – James and Amber." The two stood and bowed. "You've met Bailywick."

"Princess Lydia." He bowed.

"Hello there." Lydia returned the bow. "Please call me Lydia." She requested bashfully. "Formalities are a little embarrassing."

"Of course, Prin-I mean-Lydia."

"Mom told me about all of you in her letter." Lydia said to Roland and his children. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Miranda told you about us?" Amber asked in astonishment.

"Oh yeah." Lydia handed Amber the letter. "The minute mom told me about you all, I couldn't wait to come and see you." Lydia ruffled her hand in Sofia's hair. "Plus I wanted to be there for Sofia when she started her new life. I'm sorry I missed your ball."

"It's okay." Sofia hugged Lydia tightly. "I'm just glad that you're back." Wings fluttered loudly. "Oh!" Sofia gasped. A whiskered owl landed on her shoulder, tapping his foot. Amber and James chuckled in charm of the Owl. "Who are you?"

"Sorry." Lydia winced. "This is Eezeyal – My partner and friend." Eezeyal bowed his head, spanning his wings. "I have so much to tell the lot of you." Lydia announced excitedly.

"We have so much to tell you too." Sofia said, tugging at Lydia's hand. "I don't know where to start."

"How about escorting Lydia to her room?" Roland proposed. "Then she can tell us more at dinner." Lydia gaped in shock to the king. "That is if she plans on staying for a while." He added, seeing her surprise. "Maybe…live with us?" Lydia's eyes twinkled.

"YES! YES!" Sofia jumped up and down. "Please say yes!" She begged.

"HA-HA-HA, Okay! How can I say no?"

"YAY!" Sofia raised her hands in cheer.

"In that case," James dashed over to her, "You'll need a tour guide." He volunteered.

"And someone to teach you the does and don'ts of the castle." Amber added in a haughty tone.

"And how to find your way when you get lost." Sofia input, admitting she's gotten lost.

"Looks like I'm in great hands." Lydia chortled. Amber and Sofia led Lydia out by the hand while James pushed her from behind.

Miranda, Bailywick, and Roland chuckled at the excitement of Sofia, James, and Amber. It was nice to see those three lively. "It's been a while since I've seen that glow on Sofia's face." Miranda whispered. "Lydia's always been able to make her smile."

"I can tell." Roland wrapped an arm around Miranda's shoulders. "Lydia seems like a wonderful girl." He reassured Miranda. "How come you never told me about her?"

"Because it made Sofia and I sad to talk about her." She explained with a mournful sigh. "But when I heard she was returning home, I wanted to surprise you and the kids."

"I see." Roland kissed her forehead. "I'd ask you more, but I think it would be best to hear it when everyone's together."

"As do I." Miranda rested her head against Roland's shoulder. "Now that we're all together again."

**That's all for now! I'll update later. For now, later.**


	2. Sorceress In Training

**Sorceress**

**In**

**Trainning**

**I don't care if anyone is making fun or you don't like this. I'm writing this because I like it, and I know there are children 12 and under who read fanfics. This is for them…and my over active imagination.**

**:(/\):**

Cedric, frothing at the mouth at the insult he suffered, locked himself in his lair, magically sealing the lock so anyone who knocked would turn around and leave. He needed to be alone for a moment so he could piece together the interesting news he heard whispering about the castle.

"So that girl is the elder sister of Princess Sofia?" Cedric fumed in irritation to Wormwood, pacing back and forth in his stark lair. "An elder sister with a certificate from sorcery school?" He questioned skeptically, touching his wand under his chin. "Not just anyone can _go _to sorcery school. Least of all graduate with _honors_." He emphasized with disgust. "No matter!" He waved a hand. "Let Princess Sofia's…unknown brother come along," Which he wasn't sure she had, "No one will stand in between me, the amulet of Avalor, and my conquest to rule the kingdom!"

Wormwood cawed loudly, disrupting Cedric's rant. "I know, I know, Wormwood. You're bothered by what she said." He muttered heatedly. Lydia heard Wormwood trill under his breath, and said thank you to him as if she understood what he said. It bothered the raven greatly. Sofia was able to understand animals. Wormwood didn't need two animal translators. "But I sincerely doubt she _heard you_." He said with disgruntled air quotes. "She might have just been acting like a snarky brat. Remarking to the negative ambiance." Wormwood rolled his eyes, but found merit in his master's words. "All though…" Cedric trailed off, sitting on his stool, "I must admit I was intrigued when she returned my challenge. Most fresh out of school are still in training. Greenhorns." He mumbled. "She isn't shy." Wormwood growled in the back of his throat, disturbed by this bit of news. "I can't proceed with my plans if she's going to be a problem." A dark smile slithered onto Cedric's face. "Perhaps you and I should…give the new Princess a proper welcome."

**:(/\):**

James, Sofia, and Amber wasted no time in giving Lydia a tour around at least half the palace. Giving her an entire tour would make them miss dinner for the next two nights. Not that Lydia was complaining. The numerous restrooms, the four parlors, five studies, two libraries with books on every subject, a dozen bedrooms – Lydia was overwhelmed and exhausted by the fifth hallway they meandered down. This was the most strenuous workout she's gotten all year. All though she found it fun. It allowed her to bond with her new younger sister and brother, as well as reconnect with Sofia after being gone for so long. It was nice.

Amber, as they went along, laid down the general rules of the castle. Breakfast, Lunch, and dinner were served on a schedule – no sooner or later. Mornings began early, nights varied for those around the castle, no commoners were permitted inside the castle unless authorized by the king and queen, pets or any animals were to either be in their owner's room or outside – there was a long list of rules for Lydia to follow. She lost focus by rule number 51. No going outside the palace after dark.

Sofia assured Lydia that all she needed to do was get in the swing of things around the castle. The rules and stuff would click after a while. But Sofia admitted she bent them a little. Which was no surprise to Lydia. Sofia always was one to bend the rules to suit her needs. She was sneaky that way. Lydia had a feeling she was going to have an interesting time at the castle. Especially with Sofia and James. Amber…Lydia didn't need to be psychic to know things would be a little rocky.

"Here you go, Lydia." Sofia opened the sliding doors to her suite. "You can leave your stuff in here."

"Whoa…" Lydia sauntered in, her eyes beaming in awe. The princess suite was the same size as the Sorcery School dormitories. Maybe even bigger. The toys were pristine and carved to perfection, her bed and window seat crafted of silk and fine cotton, the reading nook was a nice touch, and the large pillows seemed as soft as clouds. "You've definitely been living in the lap of luxury while I've been gone." Lydia admired, placing her bags on the trunk at the end of Sofia's bed. "A lot really odes change in a year." She sat on the ledge of the bed. "Amber, James, thank you for looking after Sofia." She said with a bow.

"No big deal." James assured her with a warm smile. "We love having her here. She's loads of fun." Sofia flipped a part of her hair back bashfully. Lydia smiled warmly, elated to see her sister smiling so happily. _How I've missed that smile._

"So Lydia," Amber spoke up, whisking her red fan open, "Where exactly have you been all this time?" She asked sternly. A small glare twinkled in her eye. "_Surely _it was something _really _important to keep you away from your sister for such a long period."

Lydia laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. For some reason she felt as if she was being interrogated. "I guess you could call it important." She replied with a hint of doubt in her tone. "I've been away at Sorcery School for the last year." Lydia explained.

"Sorcery School?" James gaped. "You're a sorceress?"

"Sorceress in Training." Lydia corrected him, not wanting to be overestimated. "There are many trials I must pass before I'm considered a true sorceress."

"Lydia's been going to Sorcery School for the last seven years." Sofia intervened. "She leaves at the beginning of autumn, but always returns at the beginning of summer."

Amber snapped her fan closed, sneering her lip in disgust. "Does that mean she'll be leaving again by summer's end?" Sofia suddenly swallowed a nervous lump. She held her hands to her heart, feeling it ready to rip in sadness. After seven years she thought she'd be used to Lydia leaving by now.

Like Cedric, Lydia was a bonafide spellcaster. Her magic is raw, natural talent that she was born with and could draw on without use of a wand. As such, Lydia was required to attend Sorcery School to ensure she developed and maintained control over her powers. Horrible accidents of the worst caliber happen because young magicians do not possess the proper discipline or get too carried away.

Lydia was 11 years older than Sofia. In that sense, Lydia was 11 years old when she had to leave home. Ever since Sofia was born, Lydia has been called away to Sorcery School. One would think they would be estranged, or distant. They thought wrong. Lydia would always return home from school during the summer or major holidays, and she would immediately begin spending all of her time with Sofia. They were able to spend hours; weeks with each other until they're so exhausted they collapsed.

When Sofia was a baby, Lydia would return with a new spell she had learned and would perform it. Sofia's little eyes would be glued to the elegant magic; her smile would warm Lydia's heart. As Sofia got older, Lydia would bring her a new doll or some sort of gift, showing she never forgot her sister once. They would go to the pond to throw rocks, go shopping, sneak quick trips to the caves, and even climb the mountains and shout "I'M KING OF THE WORLD." Lydia and Sofia were each other's life. Best friends. But the end results were all the same. No matter how close they were, or how much fun they had, Lydia would always be pulled away to Sorcery School for an entire year to complete her lessons.

The two would part in heaps of tears, both unable to stop crying until the next day. Sofia thought this year would be different. But every year it just hurts even worse. So she'll just have to be strong. She'll put on a brave face and smile, and enjoy he sister while she's there.

"Actually, no."

Sofia's heart began to flutter. For a minute she thought she heard wrong. Whipping around, she gaped at Lydia with disbelief, praying a trick wasn't being played. "What'd you say?"

"I said I don't have to go back." Lydia repeated. "That was going to be mine and mom's surprise." Miranda sent Lydia a letter two weeks ago, telling Lydia the wonderful news of Miranda becoming remarried to the King of Enchancia. Lydia wrote back saying she would be home as soon as possible, but not to tell Sofia. It was to be a surprise. But courtesy of the conversation, the surprise had to be given early. "Here…" Lydia shuffled through her satchel, pulling out the certificate Cedric stepped on. "Read this."

James and Amber huddled closely as Sofia took the paper in her hands. It was a certificate with a silver and gold star imbedded in the parchment. Lydia's name was written elegantly.

_**The Academy of Sorcery and Mysticism**_

_**Hereby dubs thee**_

_**Honorary Spellcaster – Lydia of Enchancia**_

_For exemplary behavior, adherence to school policies, and high marks in all fields of magic and potion making, __**Lydia of Enchancia **__has been awarded the title and privileges of an Honorary Spellcaster of our humble Academy, and is ready to begin her journey to becoming a royal sorceress._

_By the authority invested by me as the Head Master of A.S.M, and the unanimous decision by the Council of this Prestigious School, We of A.S.M do hereby present Lydia of Enchancia with this certificate, and do so acknowledge her completion of her lessons in our halls._

_Congratulations,_

_Sorceress in Training, Lydia of Enchancia_

"REALLY?" Sofia blurted out excitedly, looking from the paper. Amber took the certificate, wanting to review it thoroughly. "You really don't have to go back?" Sofia asked hopefully.

"Nope." Lydia displayed little black book with a red jewel imbedded in the cover. In her suit case there were three other books she was allowed to keep with her. "From this point on my teachers are these books and my only classroom is my home." Lydia rested a hand on Sofia's head, "This home."

"YES!" Sofia threw herself at Lydia, hugging her tightly. "YES! YES! YES!" Amber grunted as she was taken aback by Sofia's unnatural happiness. "I finally have my big sister back." Amber gripped her fan tightly, biting her lip.

Lydia wrapped her arms around Sofia, snuggling her close with no intention of letting her go. "And I have my little sister." She whispered. Amber huffed angrily and turned her back to the hugging pair. Heat rose to her cheeks and eyes. She touched her face to stop it from showing. James, on the other hand, was charmed by their closeness. Seeing Sofia this happy was something he thought he'd never see.

"Whoa." James jumped slightly, feeling something perch on his head. Glancing up, the young prince saw Eezeyal. The Whiskered owl ruffled his feather, trilling animatedly. James arched a brow, wondering what was wrong. When he heard the Owl's stomach, he laughed. "I think Eezeyal is hungry."

"I'll take care of that." Lydia moved her wrist to the owl. Eezeyal shuffled onto the wrist, fluttering his wings when she moved back. Eezeyal hooted and cawed at Lydia fervently. James and Amber found his behavior odd.

Sofia knew what was going on. In fact she heard every word he _said. _"Just a lil dip in the garden, darl'n! I'm sure the King and Queen won't miss a few seeds or fruit frum their garden." He pleaded to Lydia in a thick, gritty accent. But why was he talking to Lydia as if she could understand him? Though…Lydia nodded and bobbed her head, seeming to understand him. Sofia began to wonder if she could. The Amulet of Avalor allows her to talk to animals. What would allow Lydia to speak to them?

"Do you think Roland would mind if he snacked on some fruit and seeds?" Lydia asked James and Amber.

"Your owl eats fruit?" Amber retorted snidely.

"He's an omnivore. He eats both fruit and meat." She ran the backs of her fingers along his back. "But he has a diet he wants to follow. He's very picky." Amber sneered her nose. She never heard of such a picky owl.

"I'm sure it won't be such a big deal." James assured her. "Dad loves animals. He can have a bowl made up."

"He'll have to eat outside." Amber declared swiftly. "Animals aren't exactly permitted to dine with people." Eezeyal screeched in offense, lunging toward Amber. The blond princess back away in fright. Lydia kept a hand on him, urging him to keep calm.

"Don't be like that Amber." James scolded his sister. "If his table manners are good, I'm sure dad wouldn't mind letting him join us."

"Hmph!" Amber opened her fan, futilely trying to hide the resentment beaming on her face. "Whatever!" She hissed, storming into the foyer hall area.

Lydia raised a confused brow. "Did I do something?" She asked James and Sofia.

"Nah." Sofia waved off. "That's just Amber." She held Lydia by the hand, leading "She just needs to get used to you."

"I think the notion is reciprocal." Lydia giggled. Amber waited impatiently in the hallway, stomping her foot for her siblings and Lydia to hurry up. Eezeyal moved from Lydia's hand to her shoulder, huddling close to her neck. Amber scoffed under her breath, continuing down the hall with the others following. Lydia laughed nervously. "Oh yeah. We're going to take a while." Sofia and James laughed unnervingly, agreeing with her.

Up ahead, Cedric peered from around a corner. Wormwood sat on top of his head. The Sorcerer saw Lydia approaching with her younger brother and sister, talking with Sofia about all the stories she had to tell. A mischievous smirk slithered across his face. Standing straight and fixing himself, Cedric walked into the middle of the hallway and bowed, "Good Evening, your royal highnesses." He announced with a sweep of his hand. Lydia and her young siblings came to an abrupt halt, startled by Cedric. "Miss Lydia," He purred her name malignantly, "So good to see you again, My Dear." He hummed, struggling to hide his contempt.

"Um…" Lydia exchanged a bewildered glance with Eezeyal, "Hello…Cedric?" She said his name with uncertainty. Mostly from wondering if this was the same man she bumped into moments ago.

"Correct, your ladyship." Cedric quickly grasped her hand in his, taking her by surprise. "Might the rumors I'm hearing be true? Are you truly the elder sister of Princess Sofia's?"

"Y-Yes I am." She stammered nervously.

"A princess and a sorceress," He lightly kissed the top of her hand, sending chills of revulsion traveling up her arm, "Color me impressed and delighted." Amber, Sofia, and James surreptitiously groaned in disgust. Wormwood and Eezeyal shared the same _oh brother _eye roll. "A graduate of honors, no less. Perhaps, if you don't mind that is, I would very much like to sample some of your power. Eh…a little dual between Sorcerers."

"A dual?" Lydia stepped back, retracing her hand and wiping it on her shirt. "You and me?"

"Why not?" Cedric draped an arm around her shoulders. "You are required to train yourself via a lesson plan, yes?" Lydia bobbed her head. "What better way to progress your Self-Training than by sparring with a _genuine _Royal Sorcerer? See where your skill and power levels lie."

"I…suppose so." She agreed warily, still able to feel his lips on the top of her hand. Dueling with students was challenging enough. But true sorcerers were on a differently level. A dark and proud smile slithered onto Cedric's lips. _Now I'll get to see what this girl is made of. _"But I can't." Cedric's hopes died instantaneously. "At least not right now." She slipped out of his hold. "The King and Queen are waiting for us in the banquet hall."

"Oh yes, yes, of course!" Cedric tapped his knuckles on his head. "How could I forget? It's dinner time." He placed a hand to the small of her back, "You and I can take a rain check. Perhaps when you've had time to settle in?"

"Sounds…good." She agreed indecisively.

"Excellent." Cedric chuckled. "Oh! And before I forget," He bowed at the hip with a sweep of his hand, "I would just like to apologize for my behavior earlier in the entrance hall. It was rude of me to treat a guest and member of the royal family so disrespectfully. I do hope you can forgive me."

"S-Sure…" She trailed off, "I didn't really hold it against you in the first place." After all she was acting suspiciously.

"Thank you so much, Princess Lydia." Cedric cheered, clapping his hands suddenly. "You truly are a benevolent soul." Lydia turned her attention to Sofia, Amber, and James, pleading for them to tell her if he was serious. The three shrugged their shoulders. Cedric noticed Eezeyal lean in towards her ear. That's when he noticed her earrings. _Hm…those look familiar. _He muttered to himself. _Where have I seen those?_

"His silver tongue has more rust than a nail." He whispered. Lydia bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"At least he doesn't look like he rolled in rust!" Wormwood retorted.

"Shut yer mouth, chimney sweep!" Eezeyal flapped his wings intensely.

"Shh…" Lydia hissed to Eezeyal. "Stop that." She ordered. "You both are worse than children." Eezeyal puffed his cheeks and turned his head. Wormwood nudged his head into Cedric's head. She did it again. She spoke to Eezeyal like she could understand him. Cedric touched his fingertips together, finding it interesting.

_Hm…_He glanced to the earrings once more. Aside from them looking familiar, Cedric noticed Lydia would play with them. Her right ear especially. Possibly her dominate side. Eezeyal seemed to favor it. "Well now that this is all settled," He placed his hands to Lydia's shoulder, "Why don't you all run along." He guided Lydia down the hallway. "Dinner's going to be ready soon." He shooed Amber, Sofia, and James after her. "Wouldn't want you to go to bed hungry?" He wriggled his fingers in a snide farewell. "Take care, Princess Lydia. And welcome to the Castle." He snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of green smoke. Lydia and Amber traded derisive glances. If there's one thing those two agreed on, it was that Cedric was…strange.

**:(/\):**

Cedric reappeared in his workshop. Wormwood flew to his roust, cawing gruffly as if saying _I told you so _to Cedric. "Yes, yes, Wormy. I agree." He mumbled, lost in deep thought. "She did hear you." He admitted. A thought came to mind as he sauntered to his spell book. "Or at least those earrings she wore allowed her to hear you." He quickly corrected himself, flipping the pages fervently. "AH-HA!" He planted his finger on the page. "I thought those earrings looked familiar!" Wormwood flew over to the book, wanting to know why Lydia was able to hear him. "The Earrings of Thornberry!" He blurted. "_They understand you, but not you them. Let the animals reach you with the speech of men._" He recited. Wormwood cocked his head. "That's why Lydia spoke to you and Eezeyal like you were people. Those earrings allow the common sounds of animals to translate into words." Wormwood cawed with a shrug of his shoulders, not finding it too serious. But it definitely was a bother.

"So aside from fancy trinkets, that little sorceress wannabe is no more special than a first year!" He snapped. "You heard the uncertainty in her voice when I proposed the dual. That means she's unsure of herself." Cedric massaged his rear end, "And I know better than anyone the repercussions for irresolute spell casting." Wormwood cawed in confusion, wondering why Cedric was fussing over Lydia so badly. "That girl has a chance – though years away – to become a royal sorceress. Not to mention she is close to Sofia." He laid it out simply. "Therefore she will most likely retaliate if she discovers my plans." Cedric drew his wand. With a wolfish grin he tapped the tip, making it spark sharply. "I simply need to make her realize with whom she's dealing." Pulling the wand back, he aimed at one of his beakers. Letting it loose a bolt of lightning struck the glass beaker, turning it into ash. "And how vastly at a disadvantage she is."

**:(/\):**

The banquet hall was cleaned and prepped with a fine toothed comb for the royal family. The food at the dining table was an amazing display. Shepherd's Pie, freshly baked baguettes, vegetable soup, and red velvet cake for dessert. Eezeyal was given a bowl of figs, strawberries, and blueberries on the floor. There was a tiny bowl of seeds, and water beside them.

As Lydia was an honored guest and new to the castle, she was seated on Roland's right hand side. Sofia instinctively sat next to her, wanting to be as close to her sister as possible. Miranda, James, and Amber sat on the other side of the table. Amber tried to use her food to distract her from the giddiness of Sofia being with Lydia. It just annoyed her even more.

_What's so great about her?_ Amber thought bitterly. _James is already fawning over her! Sofia is worshipping her! She's stayed out of her life for most of the year for the last seven years!_ Amber bit into her shepherd's pie harshly. _I've been there…for the last two weeks._ It may not have been as long as Lydia, but at least it was something. _Why isn't she like that with me?_

"Easy, Eezeyal!" Lydia pleaded to her gorging Owl. Eezeyal had his face buried into his fruit bowl, barely coming up for air. "The food isn't going anywhere." Eezeyal turned his head around and spat a seed at Lydia's forehead. "Ow!" Roland, Miranda, and the kids giggled heartily. Amber tried to hide her laughter. "Well excuse me! I don't want you to choke!" Eezeyal flared his tail feathers, then went back to his food. "Pfft!" Lydia puffed her bangs. "Of all the owls…"

"Where did you get Eezeyal, anyway?" James asked, bewildered by their odd relationship.

"I found him the third week of my final year. He had a broken wing." She massaged her hand tenderly. "I have at least a week's worth of beak marks to show for my nursing him back to health." Eezeyal trilled in hearty laughter. "Afterward he sort of stuck around." Sofia leaned back, watching Eezeyal dine on his fruit. She found it hard to believe such a sweet bird ever bit anyone.

"Lydia," Roland addressed her, leaning on his folded elbow, "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your graduating from Sorcery School." He announced proudly. Roland may have barely met Lydia, but he couldn't help feeling proud of his new daughter.

"Yes." Miranda beamed, touching a hand to Roland's. "We're very proud of you sweetheart."

"Thanks mom, Roland." Lydia blushed. "And thank you, Roland, for allowing me to stay here."

"Not a problem." He touched a hand to hers. "When I married your mother, I wanted to begin anew with our new family." He explained, casting a hand to Miranda and the kids. "Now that you're here, our family is complete. And I'm hoping you and I can get along smoothly." By that he means; he hopes one day Lydia will feel comfortable with calling him dad.

"I don't see why not." Lydia shrugged. "When I left school, I was hoping to begin anew as well." She placed a hand to Sofia's head, ruffling her hair. "Now I get that chance." Sofia leaned into Lydia, sighing happily.

"Great!" Roland raised his glass in a toast. "To new beginnings, then."

Miranda, Lydia, and the three children raised their glasses into the air. Amber only went halfway. "To new beginnings." They all repeated. Their glasses connected, and the colored water was drank.

"So, Lydia," Miranda called to her, "What does being an Honorary Spellcaster mean?"

"It simply means I was top of my graduating class. Me and ten other students." She explained languidly. Not wanting it to seem like more than what it was. "I actually came in second to a sorcerer." _Who shall remain nameless! _She hissed venomously.

"But what does it mean for you now that you've graduated?" Roland asked.

"Well…" She scratched the top of her hand, embarrassed by the attention, "After I've finished the lesson plans given to me by the school," She stated first hand, wanting it known she has a long way to go, "It means I have a good chance at being accepted as a family's royal sorceress."

"Brilliant!" James blurted with food in his mouth. Miranda raised a brow to him, warning him to remember his manners. "Sorry…" James swallowed, "Brilliant!" He repeated.

"Maybe you can become our royal sorcerer!" Sofia suggested animatedly.

"Not so fast, Sofia." Lydia urged, touching a hand to Sofia's shoulder. "These lessons will merely state I can conjure a spell or make a potion a level higher than other Sorcerers in Training. It could take decades before I'm considered for Royal Sorcerer status."

"There are levels?" Amber questioned, not really caring. She just wanted to be included in the conversation.

"Yes." Lydia curled her fingers closed, holding them up. "There's Student, Graduate," Those who don't graduate with honors, "Sorceress in Training," Her current statues, "Levels 1, 2, and 3," Which were achieved by completing certain lessons, "And finally Royal Sorceress." A status she would receive when accepted by a royal family.

"So, in other words," Amber leaned on her elbow, smirking cynically, "It'll be quite some time before you're taken seriously?" She snidely placed a spoon full of soup into her mouth, trying to feign innocence.

Lydia arched a brow, realizing the question was meant to be an insult. Truth be told, she's heard better. But why not humor the bitter princess. "That's the gist of it." She shrugged. "But it's still considered unwise to underestimate someone with a wand." She narrowed her eyes to Amber, her smirk widening. She wriggled her fingers to Amber, "You never know when your face will be _accidentally_ covered in boils_._"

Amber furrowed her brow, grunting in the back of her throat. She leaned back in her chair, taking the hint seriously. Taking her glass in her hand, Amber swished the contents about pensively. Then an idea came to mind, bringing a sinister grin to her face. "Why don't we put _your magic _to the test?" She proposed. Eezeyal whipped around from his bowl of food, berry juice dripping from his whiskers as he stared at Amber.

"Amber?" Roland retorted in bewilderment.

"A Royal Sorcerer vs. a Sorceress in Training." Amber elucidated. She motioned a condemning hand to Lydia, "Cedric proposed a dual before we came to dinner. He wanted to estimate her skill level for himself." Lydia knit her brow angrily, glaring Amber down with daggers. "Why not hold a demonstration? Let the kingdom know Princess Lydia – a _Royal Sorceress to be _–has returned to Enchancia?" This wasn't a simple _idea _that popped into her head. Amber wanted to see Lydia disgraced in front of the whole kingdom. Embarrassed. But why? What did Lydia do to Amber?

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Roland agreed full heartedly. "But I'll only agree to it if Lydia wishes it." He quickly added. "Normally members of the family are welcomed with a ball." He stated, wanting Lydia to know the general tradition of the palace, "But since you wish to become a Sorceress, why not hold a small contest between you and Cedric? Let the Kingdom of Enchancia know Sorceress in Training Lydia has arrived."

Roland tried to make the idea sound like an honor. Lydia couldn't help seeing it as making her a martyr for Cedric and Amber. On the other hand, Lydia did say she would take a rain check on her dual with Cedric. She did need to see where she stood. "Alright." She agreed softly. "I'm not one for parties anyway."

"Great." Roland chuckled, looking forward to the demonstration. "How does…this Friday night sound?"

"Three days?" Lydia quivered dubiously. She tapped a finger on her chin. Eezeyal fluttered to her shoulder. He put his beak into her ear. Roland and Miranda were confused when Lydia began to nod. "I…guess that could work." She muttered. "Alright. This Friday." She agreed.

"Fantastic!" Roland cheered. "Baileywick!" The steward instantaneously walked into the banquet hall. "Tell Cedric to clear his calendar for Friday. He and Lydia are going to put on a Magic Demonstration."

"Right away your majesty." Baileywick excused himself, dashing for Cedric's tower.

"This will truly be a sight to behold." Roland commented confidently.

"Indeed." Amber purred sardonically.

Lydia glared at the princess. "In that case," Lydia pushed away from the table, "May I be excused?" She asked her parents. "I should go prepare."

"Of course." Roland gestured his hand to the door. Lydia bowed in thanks and took her leave. Her hand caressed sadly down Eezeyal's back. Amber snickered under her breath, sipping her drink proudly.

**:(/\):**

"Why would she do that?" Lydia asked Eezeyal, sauntering solemnly down one of the elegant hallways. "Why would Amber put me on the spot like that?"

"Probably tuh see if she can humiliate you." Eezeyal replied gruffly, puffing his feathers angrily. "That little lady has been glar'n daggers at you since th' parlor."

"But why?" Lydia stressed. "What did I do to her?"

"I dunno." Eezeyal sighed heavily. "Maybe she doesn't like having two step sisters in her way of the throne."

"But I'm becoming a sorceress. I told mom in my letter I had no interest in the throne."

"Then maybe she's jealous." Eezeyal threw out there. "Of your powers, of your relationship with Sofia – someth'n." Lydia shrugged her shoulders. That could be it. Though s didn't see why. Sofia obviously loved Amber as much as she did Lydia. Why would Amber feel the need to be jealous? "But try not to dwell on that, right now." Eezeyal advised sternly. "You have three days to come up with some smoke and mirrors for this little dual between you and that salamander, Cedric! You need to be focused on that!"

"You're right." Lydia picked up Eezeyal, holding him to her chest. "I shouldn't be worried about someone else. I should be worried about the Royal Sorcerer with years of training."

"Precisely."

"This is going to be my first dual against someone who isn't a student. I need to bring my A-game."

"And yer A-game lies in those there books of yers. Now get to gitt'n."

"Going!" Lydia ran for Sofia's room, suddenly excited for the coming Friday. That was going to be her time to shine, and show everyone what she can do. She just hoped it would be enough to defeat an actual sorcerer. Or at least get a leg up.

**:(/\):**

"Princess Lydia has accepted my challenge?" Cedric questioned in awe.

"Indeed." Baileywick responded in equal astonishment. "She has agreed to Friday Night."

"Then I'll agree to Friday Night as well."

"Great." Baileywick approved. "Good evening, Cedric." The Steward made his exit.

"Yes, yes, good evening." Cedric replied halfheartedly. The minute his door closed, Cedric's face literally spanned in dark elation, his grin touching from ear to ear. "This…is…PERFECT!" He blurted. "That's three days I'll have to study my _opponent._" He snickered derisively. "As well as three days that little princess will be too busy to notice what I'm planning." Wormwood cawed with a tilt of his head. "Think about it!" Cedric urged his raven. "That little princess is just as naïve as her sister. She truly believed my apology, and that I'm honored another sorcerer is in the castle." He weaved his head, wanting to hurl from the sincerity act he had to put on. "The little honor student will be studying, practicing, experimenting – all hours of the day and night. Too busy to focus on my daily life." Wormwood bobbed his head, understanding where he was going. "Meanwhile I'll be making my play for Princess Sofia's amulet right under her nose." He poked Wormwood's beak. "Then once I have it, I'll use it against Lydia and turn her into pudding right in front of the king's face, and then take over the kingdom as I devour that pudding!" Wormwood gurgled in revulsion. "A grim act, but you get where I'm going." Wormwood nodded. Cedric sat on his stool, cackling manically. "Oh yes…" He purred, "Princess Lydia – The First Martyr in my plan for Kingdom Domination. I love it!"

**GRRR! I'VE ALWAYS HATED SECOND CHAPTERS! They just feel so…halfhearted. Oh well. Till next time.**


	3. First attempt - Failed

**First attempt - Failed**

**I see I'm getting favorites and alerts – Thank you guys so much. **

**^\*/^**

The afternoon quickly faded into night. The orange hue was consumed by the navy blanket. The servants and Baileywick had all retired, dressed in their night attire as they prepared for a good night's sleep. James and Amber returned to their rooms, not all too excited about returning to school the next morning. But at least it gave them something to do. Sofia lingered about the castle, wanting to push her curfew a little before heading off to bed. Roland and Miranda adjourned to their quarters. Miranda was excited about the upcoming Friday. Lydia's demonstrated her magic before, but never in a real life duel. Finally she would be able to see what her daughter could do when put to the test. Roland and the other castle dwellers were excited as well.

Lydia wished she could be as excited. Anxiety was racking her nerves more than excitement. Roland may have said Cedric was incompetent, but Lydia was not so naïve to believe so definitively. Even the most incompetent of warriors can become deadly when backed into a corner. Push a sorcerer hard enough, they can literally lift the entire castle from the ground and put it above the clouds.

As the time fell onto 9:00 at night, everyone in the castle began to relax. They were snuggled in their beds, engaging in their nightly routines to aid them in getting a proper night's sleep. Lydia, on the other hand, had her nose buried deep in her large Red and beige book reviewing the spells she had learned, and using the little black book for spells she thought she should learn for Friday. So far…the whole ordeal is giving her a migraine.

"Ugh…" Lydia rocked back and forth on the canopy bed, balancing a quill on her nose. "The duel itself will consist of random spells." Taking the quill, she ran the feather along her ear tickling the thoughts in her mind to form and focus. "Transfigurations…" She glanced up to the canopy above the bed, "Do you mind, Eezeyal?"

"Not at all, Miss Lydia." The western drawl owl remarked. "I'm happier than a kitten with nip when you turn me into some…cane-I-vorus reptile." Eezeyal ran his tongue ravenously over the side of his beak. "That snide boy with the glasses tasted better than mustard and donuts."

"You don't eat mustard and donuts."

"A bird can dream."

Lydia giggled to herself, jotting down notes on some parchment. "Now I just need to figure out what I'm going to do about the Potion."

Eezeyal soared to the bed, landing next to the book so he could see what she was looking for. "Hmm…" He hummed, twitching his nose. "How's about one that takes care of dandruff?" Eezeyal fluttered his wings, relieving himself of the flaky dead skin and a few feathers.

"An amazing potion." Lydia stressed, sweeping the feathers and dandruff from her book.

"One tha' turns dandruff into hair…or feathers."

"For the last time," Lydia turned the page of her red book, "You're not going bald."

"Ya sure?" Eezeyal panicked, stampeding in a circle to see his tail feathers. "Because I feel a breeze near my nether regions." He stroked his wings over his whiskers. "And I think mah whiskers are poof'n?"

"Your whiskers have always been poufy."

"But-" Lydia waved her wand. Sparklets of dust flittered to the bed. A bowl of figs appeared out of thin air, silencing the panicking bird instantly. "Feed me apples and call me Applejack!" Eezeyal buried his face in the figs, munching loudly in pleasure. Lydia stroked his back, pleased she could calm the unwanted storm of paranoia.

The doors to the princess suit slid open part of the way. Sofia entered the room with a loud yawn, catching Lydia's attention. "Tired kiddo?"

"Totally." Sofia sighed.

Lydia reached into her pocket and glanced at her pocket watch. "9:30. You should get ready for bed."

"Alright." Sofia sauntered along drowsily to her changing area, hiding behind the wooden divider screen. "What'cha up to anyway?" She asked, tossing her dress over the screen.

"Trying to decide…" Lydia trailed off, jotting down another note, "What potion I'm going to use."

"Potion?" Sofia poked her head out from behind the divider. "I thought this was a duel." She slipped her head through the sky blue gown. "Spell casting, enchantments flying everywhere…"

"That's a basic duel. This is a standard duel." Lydia clarified.

Sofia closed the divider, stretching her little arms as she trudged for the window seat. "What's the difference?" She asked, sitting on the window seat.

"A standard duel consists of three rounds." Lydia raised a hand. "Transfigurations, potion making, and a showdown." She erected the fingers.

"What do you have to do?"

"Transfiguration's is transforming one thing into another." She pointed to Eezeyal, "Example: I turn Eezeyal into something else and try to outsmart Cedric." Sofia bobbed her head, seeming to get it. "Potion making: I'll have to create a spectacular potion. From dandruff removal to bringing a withered garden back to life." Sofia oohed at that idea. "As for the showdown…" Lydia swallowed a nervous lump, fiddling with her fingers, "Cedric and I will have to hurl spells at each other until one or both of us in tired out." Or unconscious. But Lydia didn't think it smart to mention that.

"Sounds exhausting." Sofia lied down, snuggling into the seat.

"It will be."

"Well you'll be fine." Sofia reassured her. "Even if you don't win, it'll be awesome to see you and Mr. Cee-Drick dueling."

"You…really won't care if I win?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"But I've left for seven years. You don't want me to win?"

Sofia leaned up hurriedly on her hand. "Don't you remember what mom always says? Win or lose, fail or succeed…"

"When you've tried your hardest," Lydia and Sofia recited together, "You've won indeed." The two girls giggled cheerfully. Lydia felt her hopes rise. "Lydia, I don't care how long you've been gone. What matters is that you're back." She erected a faithful thumb up, "And I know you aren't going to go down in that demonstration without a fight."

"You're right." Lydia meandered over to her sister. Taking a hand she ruffled Sofia's hair lovingly. "Thanks Sofie." Sofia giggled bubbly, glad to be able to help. "Now go to sleep." Lydia snapped her fingers. The lights died down, making Sofia smile brightly. "You have school in the morning, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Sofia yawned as Lydia pulled the blankets over her. "At Royal Prep. A school…for…" Her eyes slowly began to close, "Royalty." The second her eyes closed, Sofia was fast asleep, on her way to blissful dreams.

Lydia gently pressed her lips to Sofia's head, wishing her sweet dreams. "Good night, Sofia." She whispered. "Hm?" Lydia glanced back to Eezeyal who had just finished his bowl of figs. His stomach protruding, he lied passed out on the bed, snoring happily. Lydia shook her head with a half-smile. "Enjoy your sleep Eezeyal." Gathering her things into her bag, Lydia tiptoed for the door. "I'll finish up in the courtyard." She whispered to herself. It was a decent plan. That way she wouldn't disturb Sofia or Eezeyal. She just hoped the castle was as airtight as it seemed.

**^\*/^**

"Hmm, hm, hmm, la-la-la, hmm…" Amber sang pleasingly to herself, fiddling with the ruffles in her nightgown. Her eyes darted to and from the night filled sky. Her mind whirled in anticipation to the upcoming Friday. The day she would be able to witness just how much bluster Lydia's Sorcery Certificate really is. Cedric may not have been the best sorcerer in all of Enchancia, but Amber was sure he wasn't going to lose to some fresh out of the academy brat in training. Least of all one that hasn't been in a REAL duel.

"This Friday is going to be fun." Amber chortled sinisterly.

"Fun for Lydia or fun for you?" Amber jumped when she heard the question. James came storming into her room, eye boring heatedly into his sister. "Because it seems to me you're the only one enjoying herself at Lydia's expense."

Amber scoffed under her breath, turning her back to her brother as she lied on her side. "I don't know what you could _possibly_ be talking about." She denied cockily.

James approached her bed, standing behind her as he knew his sister would try to avoid his gaze. "You brought up the challenge on purpose, Amber." James accused harshly. "In case you didn't figure it out, Lydia didn't want to challenge Cedric."

"If she didn't want to challenge him, then why boast about graduating with honors?"

"She wasn't boasting! She was surprising Sofia!" Amber bit her lip at Sofia's name. "That certificate meant Lydia and Sofia can finally be together. That she isn't going to leave."

Amber turned to her brother, wanting to face him squarely. "Then why accept the challenge?" She challenged him. "If she didn't want to fight him, why say yes?"

"Because you left her with little choice." James quickly retorted angrily. "You proposed the idea in front of mom and dad. Two people who are excited and proud of her. You knew they would convince her to say yes." James put a finger in his sister's face, "You want Lydia to face Cedric."

"Cedric," She spat, removing his finger, "Wants to face Lydia."

"For educational purposes. You want to see her be beaten."

"Now why would I want that?" Amber feigned innocence. She twirled strands of her hair in between her fingers. "An honorary spellcaster needs a good workout if she's going to survive this cut throat world."

James sighed somberly. A part of him had hoped he wouldn't see Amber behave like this. But Amber was as proud as she was envious. This is also not mentioning her stoic, steadfast persona. "You're doing it again, Amber." James moaned gravely. "You're treating Lydia like you did Sofia."

Amber was taken aback by the comment. Sort of hurt. "No I'm not." She replied, a hint of doubt in her tone. "I'm simply…" She twirled her hand, trying to defend her behavior, "Having Lydia put her money where her mouth is."

"Lydia's mouth is on her face." James snapped, pointing to his face. "And she's been nothing but nice the whole time." Amber leaned back, frightened by her brother's tone. "Why are you treating her like this?" He demanded to know. "Are you jealous of Lydia?"

Amber curled her bottom lip in, biting it fiercely. "Why would I be jealous of her?" She snarled, offended by her brother's accusation. "She has to become a _Sorceress_," She jeered with doubtful air quotes, "Not a queen in the future." Amber turned her back, folding her arms. "Meaning she'll have to leave Sofia and her mom again." James was caught off guard by the answer. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe…" James trailed off, trying to surmise it in the right words, "Because you're mad she left at all." Amber's face fell in utter shock. "Is that it, Amber? Are you mad at Lydia for leaving?"

"Why would I be mad?" She glared at her brother. "I only met her a few hours ago!"

"I saw the looks, Amber. You're definitely mad at Lydia."

"If I'm upset…" He voice cracked, "It's only because Sofia isn't!" James groaned in disbelief, shaking his head. "Lydia's left her several times in the last seven years to live at some fancy school for the gifted, and be given an education!" She stressed. It was no secret Amber had grown close to Sofia in the short time they've lived together. But it was surprising to see her react this way. "Meanwhile Sofia's been in that village, struggling to help her mother. A SINGLE PARENT! Why didn't she just stay?"

James saw where Amber was going with this. It wasn't about the _being a sorceress._ Itwas about someone who Sofia loved more than life not being there when she needed her the most. "I don't know." James answered honestly. "But I do know if Lydia could have, she would have stayed with Sofia."

"And pass up learning magic so she could be made part of the royal life one day? I doubt it."

"Believe what you want." James turned on his heels, heading for the door. "But I believe Lydia truly wishes she was there for Sofia." Amber scoffed incredulously, turning her head away. James exited from his sister's room, leaving her in her self brought on misery.

Amber sat in her room, fuming and fiddling with her nightgown. She muttered heatedly under her breath, biting her lip in an attempt to not scream out loud. "She left…" She whispered, her breath shaking. "And yet Sofia…still loves her so much." She hugged her knees to her stomach. "Now James is on her side." She buried her mouth into her knees. Why did it feel as if she was lonely all of a sudden?

The time fell onto ten at night. Amber knew she needed to sleep…but she was too rattled to do so. "Ugh…" Amber slid off her bed, slipping her feet into her slippers. She grabbed a robe and stormed out of her room. "I need some air."

**^\*/^**

In his gloomy lair, Cedric paced from left to right, muttering pensively to himself as Wormwood watched him intently. The Raven found himself growing dizzy from Cedric's well focused multitasking. Plotting a fool proof – yet guaranteed to fail – scheme to snatch Sofia's amulet from around her neck, while at the same time conducting research and experiments for his duel against Lydia.

Cedric wasn't nervous about the bout. He was confident he could outmatch a novice. But he knew better than to underestimate anyone with a wand. Magical bursts or sudden lucky shots were a given. And an honorary student, "A little shot to her pride won't hurt…much." He grinned evilly. Cedric meandered up his stairs to the second floor of his tower. Coming to a bookshelf, Cedric ran his fingers over his copious books, searching for a specific book. "Now maybe I can get back to my amulet problem. How do I get to it with-Hm?" Cedric peeked outside his window, noticing someone in the courtyard. "Speak of the Devil." He gasped. "It's Lydia?" Wormwood grunted angrily. He flew rapidly to Cedric's shoulder. He narrowed his beady eyes out the window, watching create bubbles with her wand. Wormwood ruffled his feathers, snarling venomously. "So the little wannabe Sorceress is going to do a little late night practicing?" Cedric flittered his wand and cast a spell on the telescope on the first floor. He propped and set it up, spying vehemently on the young Princess. "What are you up to my little Sorceress to Be?"

Lydia was seen digging into her bag. She laid out potion beakers, chemicals and herbs, her books, and finally she pulled out a doll. "Pfft!" Cedric rolled his eyes. "A doll?" He droned. "She plans to use a puppeteer potion? How primitive." He spun the telescope, sluggishly sauntering down the stairs. "The little fool plans to outdo me with such a basic chemical?" He asked Wormwood, feeling insulted. "Aside from that, that little trick will keep her out there all night-Wait?" He stopped mid-sentence. "All night?" A fantastic idea came to mind. He pointed out the window. "Princess Sofia is alone in her room…" A sinister grin slithered across his face, "Asleep."

**^\*/^**

A bubble forming from a beaker burst with a wailing moan. "AH!" Lydia screamed in fright, falling to her butt. The wail only lasted a second. Luckily no one in the castle was disturbed. At least she knew which chemicals not to mix. "BLASTED…GRRR!" She stomped on the ground. "Alright…" She fanned her hands in rage, "Let's try something else!" Lydia moved onto spell casting and transfigurations. Those were…less than successful.

Lydia would cast one spell and have it blow up in her face. At one point she managed to send a spell flying, but it bounced off the wall and struck her in the chest. She succeeded in turning a rock into a bunny. But the bunny soon grew fangs, turned rabid…it burrowed into the ground. "Uh…I'll…get that later." Spells missed their targets; potions either blew up or created monstrosities out of harmless garden creatures and plants.

"DUMBLEDORE'S DUCKS!" Lydia cursed. Her head felt light, stars circled her head. Exhausted and tired, Lydia collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. Her wand fell from her hand, rolling to the ground in front of her. Why were none of her tricks working? She's done all of these once before with little to no hassle. Why were they falling apart now?

"This…is…RIDICULOUS!" Lydia cursed herself. She grabbed hold of the doll lying on the ground, glaring at it with daggers. "What's wrong?" Potion beakers were spilt, pot marks were scattered all around the courtyard, and the flowers and plants and trees were charred to crisps. "I've cast the most complex of spells! Conjured the most gruesome of creatures! I've even created a potion that could dehydrated a person until they're a prune!" She shook the doll, wishing it would answer. "Yet…" She glared at her wand, forsaking it and herself, "I can't even conjure a stupid rabbit without it attaining rabies."

On cue, one of the rabid rabbits appeared from the ground. Lydia swooped up her wand and sent a lightning stream at it. The stream hit the rabbit in the chest, returning it to the rock it once was. Lydia gaped in awe, but quickly faded into self-loathing. She ran her fingers over the doll, stroking the hair in deep thought. She felt pressure on her shoulders, a weight she didn't recall feeling. Not even during finals at Sorcery School. "Could I be worried?" Lydia asked herself. "Am I scared that…all of my hard work will be for nothing?" That had to be it. Because any other time Lydia could match skills with teachers. But not being able to turn a rock into a cute bunny? Something had to have been bothering her. And it wasn't the rabid bunnies. "I guess this demonstration has me rattled." She admitted to the doll. "Luck may not be on my side anymore."

**^\*/^**

Amber stormed throughout the castle, muttering angrily under her breath. She hadn't realized she was walking around for a couple of hours. All of those thoughts whirling in her head, her conversation with James – None of it was allowing her to fall asleep. Amber couldn't recall ever feeling this…guilty? Ashamed? Not with Sofia. But Lydia? Why would she feel like this with Lydia? "Could what James said be true?" Amber asked herself. "Would Lydia really have stayed if she had a choice?" Amber's lost in thought brought her to the courtyard door without her knowledge. "Could I be mad at her…for no reason?"

When amber opened the doors to the courtyard, a refreshing night breeze graced her skin, awakening her from her train of thought. The starry night sky was absolutely breath taking. Amber almost forgot what she was thinking about before then. "Whoa." The moment of bliss was trekked upon by the state of the courtyard. Pot marks, charred gardens, a pig with wings. "Wait…" Amber watched the winged pig fly away. "I guess that means father will let me drive the carriage soon."

"Gr…grah…ergh!" Someone grunted animatedly.

Amber looked out to the yard and was shocked. Sitting on the ground, pounding away at the stones was Lydia. She was a wreck. And there was a doll sitting next to her on the ground. Amber, her curiosity getting the best of her, approached the young sorceress carefully, not wanting to startle her. Amber could hear her muttering something, but couldn't make out what. Folding her arms, she cleared her throat. "Up a little late, aren't you?"

Lydia flinched at her voice, turning around rapidly. Amber arched a cynical brow. "Oh, Amber." Lydia climbed to her feet. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I asked you first." Amber retorted harshly.

"Hmph." Lydia shrugged. "I can't sleep." She messed with the doll in her hand, stroking the yarn locks from the face. "This demonstration has me worried."

"I didn't think an Honorary Sorceress got nervous." Lydia didn't bother to respond. She was aware it was Amber's desperate attempt to get a rise out of her. Instead she distracted herself with the doll in her hand. Amber took notice of the doll. The dress was imbedded with six Rhone Stones – Red, green, purple, blue, yellow, and orange. "Isn't that one of Sofia's Dolls?"

"Yes." Lydia answered dreamily. "It's one of the two dolls I got her."

Amber raised a bewildered brow. "Two?"

"The one she sleeps with and this one." Lydia clarified. "And both hold memories."

"What memories?"

"Memories of the times we spent together." Amber titled her head. "When I returned after my first year of school," Lydia held the doll to the night sky, able to see the memories of her past play out in the stars, "I got Sofia two dolls. One for me and one for her." Lydia hugged the doll to her chest. "From my second year on," She pointed to the Rhine stones, "I would find these Rhine stones, and cast a charm that literally captures every single moment we spend together." Amber leaned over, wanting to see the doll closer. Part of her wanted to see a memory they had together. "I put it on her doll's dress so that way, when she misses me or falls asleep, she can relive those memories." Lydia marveled at the doll, feeling her hopes and heart flutter. "I keep this so I can relive those times…and it brings me luck."

"That sounded like a complicated spell." Amber said with a hint of sympathy.

"It was." Lydia touched a hand to her head. "I nearly lost consciousness a couple times."

Amber gaped in astonishment. "You did all of that for Sofia?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just…didn't think you had time for Sofia."

"I made time." She trailed a finger along the doll's face. "I had to."

"You could have had more time if you would have stayed home."

"I wanted to. But I couldn't." Her shoulders sank. "Because…The High Sorcerers didn't give me the option to."

Amber gaped in fright. Earlier before, Lydia mentioned she didn't have a choice in the matter of staying home or going to school. Amber wondered if this was what she meant by not having an option. That she was…forced to leave. Looking down at the Rhine Stones, Amber recalls seeing the same stone on the doll Sofia has. If Lydia hadn't cared…why would she go to such great lengths?

Lydia's hands tightened around the doll. Her bangs may have hid her glossy eyes, but Amber saw a lone tear trickle down Lydia's face. Amber was startled by the tear, stepping back with a hand to her chest. _Lydia…_Amber subconsciously reached a hand out. "It's late." Lydia quickly changed the subject. Amber retracted the hand, folding them to onto her dress. "We should get to bed."

"Um…right." Amber agreed absentmindedly. "What about…" She trailed off, running her finger over the decimated courtyard.

"I got that covered." Lydia picked up her wand, dusting it off. Amber stood back, keeping her eyes glued to the wand. Breathing meditatively in and out, Lydia calmed her rankled nerves. Closing her eyes she raised her free hand and wand, marshaling the magic in the air around her. Lydia's eyes opened. "Repar-tee," She looped the wand and hand around, "Gather-tay." She pushed outward. A green light flashed at the tip. Tiny particles from the flash spilled to the ground, bouncing along and over all imperfections recently added to the yard.

The split beakers picked themselves up. The liquid staining the stone ground evaporated into thin air. The broken beakers fixed themselves. Every shard of glass returned to its prospective beaker, and they filed neatly into Lydia's bag. The gravel from the freshly made pot marks filled into their holes, fixing the ground as if nothing had happened. The charred greenery regained its luscious coloring. A few flowers even bloomed.

Amber marveled with twinkling eyes, watching the courtyard repair itself in green streams of light. The night sky illuminated the green streams. It was like a magic show. "Amazing." She gasped breathlessly.

"Glad you approve." Lydia giggled in flattery. "It's the only decent spell I've been able to cast in the last 30 minutes." Amber found that hard to believe. If Lydia could put on a display such as that without really trying, imagine what she could do when challenged. "Let's get to bed." Lydia advised, placing a hand to Amber's shoulder. "You have school in the morning." She reminded Amber with a smile.

"Oh…um…" Amber was bewildered by the hand…but found it oddly comforting. Warm. "Alright." Lydia nodded, guiding her new sister toward the stairs. All the while, Amber still continued to wonder, _How could someone not give her a choice?_

**^\*/^**

Cedric skulked about the castle, stepping so lightly his shoes didn't even clop on the floor. However every breath seemed like a blow horn. He was glad he left Wormwood back at the lair. Maleficent knows that raven can't handle himself under pressure. Luckily Cedric had reached the hallway in which Sofia's room was located. To his eternal delight, no one was around. His prize was only a mere 100 footsteps away in a straight path.

"I can't believe it didn't think of this sooner." He scolded himself quietly, sliding along the wall with his back firmly planted. "All I need to do is lift the amulet from her neck." He chortled giddily. "It's genius and simplistic." He creaked the foyer door open. "Simplistically genius." He slithered through the door, tiptoeing through the little foyer with a proud grin on his face. It was growing wider with every second.

When Cedric opened the bedroom door, he was beyond pleased to see Sofia fast asleep on the window seat. Her amulet was hanging loosely around her neck, just begging Cedric to take it.

Cedric gently closed the doors behind him. Step, step, step – he skulked across the room as carefully as he possibly could. "Brrr…" A deep purr came from the bed. Cedric froze in mid step, trembling with his heart pounding. Glancing to the bed, he found Eezeyal fast asleep, rolling about. Cedric released a breath of relief and continued towards Sofia.

Sofia muttered in her sleep and turned her back towards the room, giving Cedric a clear path to the clasp in the back of her neck. "Alright…" Cedric knelt down, hands hovering over Sofia. His heart pounded, sweat beaded down his brow, his tongue ran hungrily over his lips as his slender fingers touched the clasp.

_YAAWWNN! _An exhausted wail howled from behind the Sorcerer. Cedric whirled around, hearing the first set of doors closing to the foyer. "MERLINS MUSHROOMS!" He cursed, poofing out in green smoke.

Lydia entered into Sofia's room with a disoriented groan, itching her drowsy eyes as she fought the urge to collapse asleep where she stood. "Hm?" There was a small trace of twinkling smoke disappearing into thin air in front of Sofia. Lydia squinted her eyes, casting her sights around the room in alarm.

"Eezeyal?" She whispered. The little owl mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Lydia prodded his side. "Eezeyal?!" She beckoned his more strongly.

The owl snorted and grunted, shaking his head as he awoke. "Liddy…" He rasped hoarsely, blinking rapidly. "Something wrong?"

"Was somebody here?"

Eezeyal looked around, curious if someone did enter the room under his beak. "Not to my knowledge." He released a tired yawn, smacking his lips. "Why? Did ya see something?"

"No." Lydia hummed, underdoing her shirt. "Probably just my imagination." She slid the coat from her shoulders, folding it and placing it on the trunk at the foot of Sofia's bed. "I am a little drowsy."

"I would be too if I stayed out past midnight."

Lydia smiled bashfully, slipping her night dress on. Sofia sighed happily, turning to her other side. Lydia noticed Sofia still fast asleep on the window seat, not even bothered by…whatever Lydia thought she saw. "She always was able to sleep without a care." Lydia stroked strands hair from Sofia's face, admiring the glow of her skin. "How can she be so happy?"

"What's that?"

"I've left her so many times." Lydia cursed herself, biting her lip to fight the rising tears. "All the times she needed me…I was away." Lydia sat on the side of the bed, dropping her head to the floor. "How can she be happy to see me every time?"

"B'cuz she loves yew." Eezeyal assured his saddening owner. "And, though she may be a tad on the young side," Eezeyal touched his wing to her leg. "She understands. Now ya have a chance to make up for lost time."

Lydia snickered as she bobbed her head. "You're right." She pet him down his back. "As usual."

"Tha's right, ma'am. I am." Hovering in the air, Eezeyal pressed his talons to her forehead, pushing for her to lie down. "Now get some rest, little lady."

"Yes sir." Lydia touched her head to the pillow, pulling the covers over her. Eezeyal snuggled closely to her, falling straight asleep. "Goodnight, Ezee." Lydia whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Seconds later Cedric emerged from Sofia's closet, glaring ominously at the slumbering teen. Her growled venomously, biting his lip. "Merlin's mushrooms." He grumbled silently. "Looks like I'll have to ensure _everyone's _asleep." With a snap of his fingers Cedric vanished. Lydia heard the puff of the smoke, but fell back asleep in an instant.

**^\*/^**

Morning came to the kingdom of Enchancia, basking the happy region in a warm glow. The servants tended to their castle duties. Cleaning, washing clothes, making bed, ETC. Roland, Miranda, Lydia, and the children all gathered in the banquet hall for a lavish breakfast. All were ready and bustling in anticipation for their day.

"YAAAWWWNNN!" Well…almost all of them. Amber and Lydia howled drowsily at the breakfast table, stretching their arms over their heads. "Ugh…" They groaned.

"Didn't sleep well, girls?" Roland asked, putting pancakes in his mouth.

"I slept great." Amber lied, groaning as she rubbing the sand from her eyes. "Well…" She trailed off, glancing to Lydia, "After I took a little walk."

Lydia snickered quietly. James and Sofia noticed the stares between the two. It was a perplexing change from yesterday. "I was up until Midnight." Lydia admitted nervously. "I was…practicing." Luckily she cleaned up after her practicing. Though she did have a hard time locating the flying pig. It made her apprehensive about eating the bacon. So much so she passed on to Eezeyal.

"That late?" Miranda gasped in impression with a hand to her chest. "This demonstration must have you concerned."

"A little." Lydia yawned again. "Okay a lot." She rumbled. "But it won't do me any good if I don't get proper rest."

"Six hours of sleep doesn't sound so bad." Sofia commented. "I've survived on five hours once."

"That was because you drank five cups of energized tea and ate three cupcakes." Lydia scolded playfully. "And you crashed hard by noon." Sofia giggled in guilt. "Besides, magic drains the stamina drastically. So that six hours only seemed like six minutes."

"Well make sure you pace yourself." Roland advised out of concern. "I don't need you getting hurt."

"Okay." She promised.

Amber was distracted from the conversation. She prodded at her pancakes dismally, recalling the events of last night during her walk. Her mind constantly replayed what Lydia had said about the Sorcery School. She still couldn't make sense of how someone forced her to leave. And then…there was the tear. That single tear that pierced through the deadpan, carefree expression Lydia put on thus far. It made Amber wonder just how fragile Lydia might be. Did she act collected so Sofia wouldn't worry?

"So what's on the Agenda for you three today, Amber?" Lydia asked out of the blue, wanting her to be included.

"Oh…um…" Amber scratched her head, startled at being put on the spot, "School at Royal prep, lessons the whole day, then we come home." A borderline simple day.

"I hope you have a good day." Lydia batted her eyes.

"Um…yeah…thanks." Amber tried to smile. Truth be told she was adjusting to…being friendly the second time around. Sofia, James, Roland, and Miranda were confused by the sisters' banter. But they took it. It was a lot less nerve racking than yesterday.

**^\*/^**

Sofia, James, and Amber boarded the carriage for their ride to school. Lydia promised to spend more time with Sofia when she returned. She'll get most of her training done while she was at school. That way, Lydia could spend the rest of the afternoon with her and vanish during the night again.

As the carriage was preparing to take off, Amber glanced over to Lydia. She, along with Miranda and Roland, waved in a fond farewell to the young rulers. Amber subconsciously waved back with a half-smile. Lydia was stunned by the wave. She didn't think Amber liked her enough to even acknowledge it.

Amber quickly yanked her hand down. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. She tucked strands of her hair behind her ear, questioning why she was waving. To her celebrated relief the carriage took off. The Pegasi spanned their wings, soaring high into the air and vanishing beyond the mountains.

Lydia smiled warmly. _I guess Amber's coming around._

"You, James, and Amber seem to be getting along." Roland remarked.

"Slow but steady." Emphasis on the slow. "They're great kids."

"Thank you." Roland bowed, honored to hear it.

Lydia returned the bow happily. Her happiness quickly faded into reservation. There was an issue she needed to discuss with the king and her mother. But she wasn't quite sure how to word it. "Um…" Roland and Miranda gave Lydia their full attention. "I've been meaning to ask you something." She announced, playing with her fingers.

"Yes?" Roland replied with interest.

"Since I'm technically a princess and the eldest," She began, making that the key point of her question, "Does that mean I have to prepare to take over the throne one day?" She asked, hoping that wouldn't be the case.

Roland was taken aback by the question. He stared to Miranda, who also heard the uncertainty in her voice. Roland brought his attention back to Lydia. Her blue yes begged him to answer her question. "That's generally how it works." He answered. "Step-daughter or not, you are entitled to inherit the throne should anything happen to myself or Miranda." Lydia blinked in aghast. She lowered her head, hugging her hands to her elbows. She wasn't happy about the news. "But…" Roland added, earning a glow in Lydia's face, "Seeing as you went to Sorcery school…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't think you intended an occupation as Queen after graduation."

Lydia giggled and shook her head. "No. Not really." She replied softly. "I intended to become a sorceress so I could give my family a better life." Miranda touched a hand to her cheek, beyond charmed her daughter still thought about hers and Sofia's well-being. "But seeing as you beat me to it-"

Roland raised his right hand, "I won't force you to give up your studies for the throne." He promised. He touched the hand to her shoulder, leaning forward. "But I do hope I can count on you to look after things should Miranda and I be called away."

"Of course you can." She reassured him.

"Great." Roland pat her shoulder. "So what's on your agenda?"

"Well I have all of today, Thursday, and part of Friday for practice." She answered, laying out her…lenient schedule. "But I can't spend all of my time practicing." There was a danger of exhausting herself into a critical state. "I think I'll tour the castle a bit, if that's alright."

"It's perfectly fine." Roland granted. "Do you need a guide?"

"No thanks. I like getting lost. Helps me think." She shrugged.

"Very well." Roland responded, bewildered by the statement. "Enjoy getting…lost."

"I will." Lydia excused herself and ran into the castle. Roland found Lydia's desire to get lost odd, but found her charming none-the-less.

"I think she's going to be fine." Miranda commented.

"I agree."

**^\*/^**

Wormwood flapped his wings wildly, cawing and screeching scornfully at his master. Feathers flew everywhere, scattering to the ground in bundles. "I know, I know! I should have acted sooner." His body feathers ruffled. He growled thunderously in the back of his throat, boring his beady little eyes like daggers. "I tried to!" He stressed. "But Lydia returned sooner than expected!" Wormwood cawed again, stamping his blackened foot. "Yes, yes, Wormy!" Cedric rolled his eyes. "I know and I will!" Cedric gathered some potions, displaying them around his desk in a particular order. He opened his spell book, turning it to a certain page. He ran his finger down the page. Finding a particular brew he stamped his finger on it. "But this time I plan to do this right." He chuckled, admiring the picture of an orange flower. "That way…" He grounded powder and crushed the juice from the eye of a frog into a bowl, "There are no interruptions until tomorrow morning."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**WHY? Because I must tease before I allow any action to take place.**


	4. Second Attempt - Challenge Accepted

**Second Attempt **

**Challenge Accepted**

Lydia was in utter amazement of the castle. One step inside and she felt as if she crossed over into a brand new world of wonder and amazement. Each hallway was bigger and glistened brighter than the other. All of the rooms were as elegant and beautiful as a meadow of flowers. Eezeyal flew about the rafters, loving the vast amount of space he had to roam about. The dark crevices would be perfect for him to hide in and take naps.

Three Libraries, tons of restrooms, plenty of guest rooms, 20 bedrooms, five parlors, and dozens of hallways. This was including Amber, James, and the parents' rooms. Lydia thought she was inside a labyrinth. The observatory really piqued her interest. The view of the kingdom, the way the sky was opened up – Lydia was in awe. During her tour she met a few members of the staff. The maids were pleasant, the butlers were charming, the chef had created one of the most delicious looking cakes she had seen in her entire life. He gave her a small piece and promised to keep it a secret.

"Woo!" Lydia removed sweat from her brow, feeling her feet throb from the – what...five mile – jaunt throughout the castle. "I doubt I'll need to venture outside for exercise from now on."

"Nice try." Eezeyal perched himself on Lydia's head. "Fresh air does the soul good, little miss." He lectured. "No trek throughout a castle can replace good ol' fashioned nature."

"Yes sir." Lydia giggled. "How can I deny my partner in crime his jaunt about the hills?"

"Precisely." Eezeyal nodded firmly.

Lydia and Eezeyal, purely by chance, found their way to the hallway where Sofia's room was located. It was a relief to Lydia. Not only could she relax for a minute or two, but she could get her practicing out of the way.

"Hm?" Eezeyal hummed curiously. "Lookie there…" He whispered, motioning his head forward. Lydia followed his glaze. She raised a brow in confusion. Cedric was seen sneaking out of Sofia's room, laughing impishly as he closed the door. Eezeyal hissed dangerously, spanning his feet as he prepared to charge. Lydia touched two fingers to his beak, stopping him. What was he doing in Sofia's room?

"Cedric?" Lydia called to him.

"OH!" Cedric nearly jumped out of his skin. Lydia meandered towards him with her arm folded. She bore her suspicious eyes into him. "Princess Lydia!" He bowed with a sweep of his hand. "What brings you here, My Dear?" He grinned like a fox.

"Just browsing." Lydia shrugged. Eezeyal trilled intensely, ruffling his feathers. Lydia placed a hand to his face, silencing him. "What are you up to?" She countered. Something about him was bugging her. Why would he be in Sofia's room? Not that she's been there long enough to know the routines of others. But something about the Royal Sorcerer tending to room duty…seemed off.

"Oh nothing." Cedric waved off with an embarrassed smile. "Just browsing me self. I find getting immersed in this _labyrinth_ of a castle helps me think."

Lydia sniggered, exchanging dubious glances with Eezeyal. "Funny how you and I have the same notion." But that still didn't explain why he went into a young girl's room

"Hilarious." Cedric groaned sardonically. Eezeyal hooted and rolled his eyes. Lydia stifled a giggle. Cedric noticed her earrings. Oh how he wished he knew what that mouse eater was talking about. Seeing as he knew her little secret. The Thornberry Earrings. "Well I'll let you get back to your browsing." He bowed. "Good day to you, Princess Lydia." Lydia bowed her head shallowly. Cedric meandered down the hall, hands folded behind his back. Lydia furrowed her brow to Eezeyal, wondering if he found the Sorcerer off. More than yesterday, at least. "By the by," Cedric called to her, "I look forward to Friday." He said with a hissing purr.

"As do I." Lydia replied halfheartedly. Cedric bowed once more and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Lydia tapped a finger on her chin, shifting her attention between Sofia's room and the dissipating smoke. Maybe Cedric was one of those Royal Sorcerers who tended to the rooms when all of the staff isn't available. It's not unheard of. Rare. But not unheard of. Still she couldn't help feeling…on alert.

"Yew don't honestly believe tha' bilge, do ya?" Eezeyal asked, disrupting her train of thought.

"No…" Lydia trailed off, "But I can't say it's complete bilge."

"Why nawt?"

"Cedric's snide, but I doubt he means any harm." Even Eezeyal could hear the doubt in her voice. "Besides you and I aren't exactly in a position to say what's what around here."

"I s'pose not." Eezeyal stroked his feathers down his white whiskers. "But I can't help see'n a monkey wrench in th' screws here."

"Meaning?"

"Someth'n doesn't feel right." His attentions moved to the door. "And tha' feel'n is directed toward your sister's room."

"Then let's check things out." Lydia proposed. "Just to ease our rankled suspicions." Lydia pushed her way into the room. It was still the same as last night. Neat, clean – that was suspicious already. Sofia wasn't known for keeping her room clean. "Maybe Cedric helped clean it." The servants worked in shifts. Possibly there weren't enough attendants so he helped clean it.

"Well ain't that purdy." Eezeyal flew to the bed side table, landing next to a vase with a strange orange flower nesting inside. The blossom had yet to bloom. "Well it will be once it blooms." He moved his head toward the window seat. "There's another one over there, too." Lydia glanced to the window seat, finding the buds odd. "This looks like one of them Poppies I've heard of. Just not fanned out in their golden glory."

"It must have been delivered." Lydia surmised, touching the bud the tips of her fingers. "These flowers don't grow in Enchancia." Lydia arched a curious brow. "That's strange." She remarked.

"How do you figure?"

"The blossoms are still buds." She explained. "Why would the king have buds delivered?"

"It's said if a poppy blooms in yer home yer blessed with luck." Eezeyal clarified. "The king must want some luck with his new family."

"I guess." Lydia shrugged, convinced nothing was amiss. But she and Eezeyal still couldn't help feeling like they were missing something.

**^\*/^**

Cedric burst into his lair. The gust from his smoke blew his equipment and Wormwood over. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Cedric howled in victorious laughter. Wormwood blinked in confusion and fright. "OH THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE EASY IF I HAD TOLD IT TO ME SELF!" Wormwood cawed in bewilderment. What was he going on about? "Princess Lydia saw me coming out of Sofia's room." Wormwood dropped his beak in horror. "Don't worry." Cedric snickered. "That's the beauty of my cackle. She thought nothing of it." Wormwood cawed in doubt. "Oh I'm sure she's going to investigate." Cedric scoffed impassively. "But she'll never notice the trick." He reassured his friend. "And by the time she does, she'll be in such a deep sleep a KISS from a prince won't wake her…or anyone else in the palace until dawn."

**^\*/^**

"WE'RE HOME!" Sofia announced, dashing into the throne room with her arms open.

"Hey guys!" Lydia cheered with a giggle. Amber gaped in surprise to see the elder sister.

"Hi Lydia." Sofia ran up and hugged her. "You're still here." She whispered.

"How was school?" Miranda asked.

"Great!" James answers. "The three of us got paired up for a class assignment."

"What about?" Roland wanted to know.

James pulled out assignment sheet, reviewing it carefully. "_As king and queen, how would you solve a case in which a family is behind on their taxes and refuses to pay, but the tax collector keeps raising their taxes every year?_"

"Ooh…" Miranda hissed, touching her cheek in concern, "That's a tough one."

"Indeed it is." Roland agreed. "Till this day I have a hard time making decisions on cases like this."

"Sounds like you three have some work to do." Lydia remarked.

"Or you could tell us the answer." Sofia said hopefully, batting her eyes to her parents while hugging Lydia's arm. James grinned impishly as well. Lydia flicked them both in the forehead. "Ow!" They cried out.

"Nice try." Lydia scolded playfully. "You're the future king and queens of this land. Not me." Amber gaped in disbelief, surprised to hear her admit it. She had already assumed Lydia wasn't going to inherit the throne. Per her choice. Hearing her admit it out loud was a bit of a shock.

"Now head off to the parlor and do your homework." Roland admitted. "Dinner won't be ready for three hours, so you'll have planet of time to do it." Sofia and James trudge along, slumping in dread. Lydia giggled at the two. They were more alike than she realized.

"Lydia?" Amber approached her shyly, fiddling with her hands, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lydia raised a curious brow. That was an odd change. Amber meandered for the courtyard door, glancing back and forth as her eyes beckoned for Lydia to follow. Lydia shrugged her hands and trailed after her new stepsister. Roland and Miranda watched in intrigue as the girls disappeared behind the door.

**^\*/^**

Lydia and Amber hid amongst the trees in the courtyard, obscured by the shade from any prying eyes. "Why all the secrecy?" Lydia asked.

"You said, if you had a choice, you would have stayed with Sofia." Amber jumped right into it, not wanting to prolong the matter any further. "What did that mean?" A somber smile formed on Lydia's lips. It was, by far, one of her most heart wrenching memories in her young life. There may be more to come, but Lydia will never forget how horrible she felt that day.

Folding her legs and skirt, Lydia sat on the grass, inviting Amber to join her. Amber swept her dress out and sat on her knees, her attention glued. "For people like me, Amber, the one thing we don't have a choice in is whether or not we leave for school."

"People like you?"

"Those of us with natural magical talent." People like Lydia and Cedric who can use all forms of magic at will, with or without a wand. "Seven years ago – a month after Sofia was born – I was approached this group of Sorcerers."

**Flashback**

_They told me I had to attend this school in a few months. A school for the 'gifted.' I told them I didn't want to. I had to look after my mom and sister. They said I didn't have a choice. I had to attend. They heard about an 'incident' involving me and another boy. A black hole that spat him out in New Jersia. _

_They gave me a notice – more like a warning – and left. It said I was to be ready to leave by September and be on the next carriage to the school. If I refused, then someone would come out to retrieve me. I ignored it. I threw the notice away and returned to my sister and mother._

_To my surprise and horror they kept their word and returned. I told them again that I wasn't going anywhere. They couldn't make me. Sometime during that argument, a colander and vase burst like a firecracker. Sofia was startled awake from her nap. Mom and I ran to her, making her laugh and calming her down. Those council members then played me with Sofia. They said accidents like what I just did wouldn't happen if I received proper training. That, one day, if I didn't get a handle on my powers I could seriously harm her and my mother. I couldn't refuse after that. _

_I sent a kid to New Jersia, and by pure luck he had a soft landing. What if something like that happened to my mom and Sofia? Only their landing…I couldn't risk it. I…agreed to their terms. They packed my things for me. I hugged my mom and new sister for as long as I could. I swore I would be back. I visited every major or minor holiday, and returned the moment school was out. And each time I brought something for Sofia. An apology gift and a hope to make up for lost time._

_The next year was the same. Sure enough they sent me a letter. That time I left without a fuss. But I since my first year I always made a point to bring something back for Sofia. And I swore that the minute I graduated, it would be about me and her._

**Flashback End**

Amber thought about it for a moment and realized Lydia didn't bring a Rhine Stone for Sofia. Instead it was a certificate showing she never had to go back. She never had to leave again. "The dolls, Rhine stones, and now the graduation." Amber listed out.

Lydia bobbed her head. "All gifts showing Sofia I never once stopped thinking about her. That I wasn't abandoning her."

Amber bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry." She rasped, hugging her hands to her elbows. "I…haven't been treating you fairly." Lydia's eyes beamed. "I've just…" Amber shook her head, "Grown to care about Sofia so much…I don't like the thought of someone…hurting her."

"That's what comes with being an older sister." Lydia revealed the semi-harsh truth to the young princess. "You're allowed to be mean to family. But when someone else does it, you get defensive. You're just looking out for her." Amber smiled warmly, her cheeks flushing. She does look out for Sofia. Lydia lunged forward, yanking Amber in to a strong hug. Amber gaped in surprise, confused about what to do. Lydia's arms tightened, her head snuggling into Amber's neck. "And you have no idea…" Tears streamed over her cheeks, "How grateful I am…that you and James have been there." Amber felt the tears reach her dress, drawing tears to her own eyes. "Thank you…so much, Amber."

Amber, caught up in moment, sighed in defeat and returned the hug. "You're welcome."

Lydia and Amber parted, sniffling as they composed themselves. "What say you we go inside?" Lydia proposed. "Baileywick has chamomile tea ready."

"Okay." Amber helped Lydia to her feet. "Chamomile's my favorite."

"Mine too." The two meandered to the castle. "With a dash of strawberry. Tangy and sweet."

"I like lime." Amber admitted. "Makes it strong and zesty."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh it is."

**^\*/^**

Dinner came as fast as it went. Amber and Lydia traded tea recipes and took small sips. Both were in amazement at how good each other's tea tasted. James and Sofia were overjoyed to see the sisters getting along so well. Roland and Miranda were charmed.

Once finished with their dinner, Sofia, Amber, and James animatedly excused themselves, pleading their parents to excuse them. Roland and Miranda saw no harm in it. But they were surprised by how fast they devoured their food. Sofia and James grabbed Lydia by the hands and dragged her from her chair. Eezeyal tilted his head and flew after her. Roland and Miranda chuckled.

A blind fold was put over Lydia's eyes. The three siblings dragged her through the large hallways. Sofia and Amber pushed from behind while James guided her by the hand. Lydia didn't know to if she should laugh or be worried. But what she did know was that she couldn't see a thing. "Do you three plan to tell me why you're leading me cryptically down a hallway?" Lydia asked impatiently. "Or do I have to guess?"

"Just wait." James laughed. "You're going to love this."

"Somehow I doubt that." Sofia slapped a hand on her back. "OW!"

"No doubting! Just following!" She ordered.

"Demanding, isn't she?" Amber teased.

"You have no idea." Lydia droned. Sofia grinned impishly.

James, Sofia, and Amber brought Lydia to the door of a certain room. They guided her through a foyer and brought her into a room. Baileywick awaited them with a giddy smile. Eezeyal blurted out in abject amazement. Lydia's brow twitched. It must be one heck of a surprise. "You can remove your blindfold now." Baileywick instructed. Lydia was bewildered to hear his voice, but obliged. She opened her eyes to the room, clenching the blindfold in her hands as she gaped in amazement. "Welcome to your room, Princess Lydia."

Maroon, white, and gold décor glittering wondrously. A Canopy bed similar to Sofia's. Possibly just as soft. Her bags were on the bed. A window seat with a gorgeous view. An open area, like Sofia's play area, near three windows with a couch and chair around a table. There was an upper wing accessible by stairs. It was a study and work space with desks and bookshelves. Perfect for her to work and hide away when she needed to think. There was a little place in a corner for Eezeyal. Last but not least was the closet filled with dresses and accessories. Most likely she wouldn't wear them, but she was beyond grateful the castle patrons thought enough about her to give her this stuff.

"WOW!" Lydia screamed, laughing in dry heaves. "My…gosh!" She spun around "This is…" Baileywick and the children took pride in her reaction. "HO MY GOSH!" When did-"

"Last night." James shrugged. "Baileywick and the others have been prepping it since this morning."

"We asked him to wait to show it to you until we got home." Amber announced.

"You all did this…for me?"

"I hope it's to your liking." Baileywick placed a hand to her shoulders.

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"In that case we'll allow you to settle in." Baileywick shooed the children to the door. "Good evening, Princes Lydia." Baileywick excused himself and the children.

"Good night." Lydia waved.

"WOO HOWDY!" Eezeyal hooted, barrel rolling throughout the room. He swooped under Lydia, pulling up to the ceiling and landing on the railing to the upper floor. "THIS ROOM IS PURDIER THAN…THAN…SOMETH'N REALLY PURDY!"

"That amazed, huh Ezee?"

"And beyond, yer Ladyship."

Lydia picked up her supply bag. "I'm glad you like it." She laughed. "Because I intend to give the upper wing a try."

"You do that." Eezeyal permitted with a sneaky twinkle in his eye. "I am…" He dive bombed into her clod like bed, "Going to break in yer bed."

"Ha!" She blurted. "Good night, Ezee." She sniggered, strutting up the stairs.

"Try not to stay up too late."

"No promises."

"HEY!" Eezeyal howled, glaring to the bed side table. "WHERE'S MAH PURDY POPPY BUD?"

**^\*/^**

The golden afternoon quickly faded into the navy night. The stars and crescent moon blanketed the sky, basking it with their twinkling dances. Owls and wolves hooted in song, crickets chirped while the fireflies flickered through the night.

It came time for everyone to prepare for a good night's sleep. The final shift of servants was being sent home in small groups. Each lingering group tended to minor touch ups around the palace. Every servant liked to be as efficient and thorough as possible. A fair and just king like Roland deserved to have his home in impeccable shape.

Baileywick adjourned to his quarters, delighted to take off his scarf. "Oh?" He chimed, seeing a vase with a yet to bloom flower bud in a vase beside his bed. Baileywick recognized it as a poppy bud. "How thoughtful."

**^\*/^**

Roland and Miranda were dressed in their nightwear, sauntering to their bed arm in arm. "Oh my?" Miranda gazed at her bed side table.

"How odd?" Roland remarked. Both had poppy buds in vases beside their beds.

"Did you do this?" Miranda asked.

"Not me." Roland replied in puzzlement. "They aren't from you?"

"No." Miranda touched the bud. "I wonder who did this.

**^\*/^**

James and Amber had similar buds in their rooms as well. Sofia, strangely enough, had two buds. Practically every room in the castle had one or two. Depended on how many people were inside. Lydia didn't have any. In fact, oddly, her room was the only room without a bud.

"I mean…" Eezeyal ranted, pacing from one side of the bed to the other, "C'mon!" He hissed. "They give us our own room – all the nice bells and whistles – yet they don't give us a bud!" Eezeyal's rants were no more than animal trills, screeches, and hoots. She had removed the earrings 30 minutes ago. She honestly didn't care much about the buds. Flowers were lovely, but not what caught her attention. Besides she got a nice room. Why push it by asking for a flower?

**^\*/^**

The time fell upon 9:00 at night. The sky seemed to darken, giving the moon an ominous glow. Cedric drew his wand from his cloak, holding his own little poppy bud between his fingers. He twirled it about, marveling wickedly. "And now, Wormy," He purred, circling his wand over the bud, "Let my reign begin." He smirked. "Sleepity Poppies Pop!" He tapped his wand onto the bud. The petals unfolded and blossomed open in one smooth motion.

**^\*/^**

Baileywick, Roland, Miranda – everyone with a poppy bud watched as the green stem covering of their flowers folded open, revealing the golden petals beneath. The petals exploded open with an extreme ferocity, dispersing a cloud of glittering dust into the air. James jumped back, Amber scratched at her eyes. Baileywick, Roland, and Miranda coughed and choked.

The newly bloomed flowers withered and evaporated into thin air; nothing more than noxious gas. One by one everyone fell fast asleep. The dust on their faces seeped into their skin. Halfway on the bed, on the floor, or fully on the bed – all with the dust on their face dropped heavier than logs, snoring peacefully.

**^\*/^**

"And now, Wormy, I make my move."

**^\*/^**

"Hm!" Lydia furrowed her brow sharply. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, turning away from the desk and window. She inspected the ground below, the door, the room. Something was off in the air. Like the atmosphere was turned topsy turvey. But why?

Lydia snapped her earrings on, catching the still proceeding end of Eezeyal's rant. "Shush!" She barked. Eezeyal fell silent on command, freezing like a statue. He swallowed a nervous lump. He knew the glow in his master's eye. Lydia dashed down the stairs, stomping her feet on each step. She glared her bright blue eyes, scanning them over the room. "Something's not right!" She announced in a monotone voice. "There was a huge shift!"

Eezeyal perched himself on the elongated footstool at the end of her bed. "Where?" He asked seriously.

"Everywhere." She breathed, easing the tension on her chest. "It's like someone pushed the air an inch over."

"Shall we investigate?"

"By all means." Lydia reached into her cloak coat, drawing her wand. She swirled and flicked forward. The remaining light in her room died down, darkening it. "Let's find that monkey wrench in the screws."

"Where do we begin?"

"You skulk the castle. I'm going to Sofia's room."

**^\*/^**

Sofia slept comfortably in her bed, sighing peacefully with each exhale. As her door creaked open, Cedric poked his head in, grinning like the menacing crow that he was. He cackled like a gremlin as he tiptoed inside. Though he questioned why he was tiptoeing. Everyone in the castle was sawing logs.

"HM-HM-HM!" Cedric chuckled, rubbing his itchy palms together. His finger wriggled, begging for the amulet to fly into his hands. "This couldn't be more perfect." He squealed like a crazed school girl. He walked through the room with no effort. He kicked and moved toys out of his way. "I never knew girls could be messy."

Cedric stood over the slumbering Sofia, admiring his cat-like grin in the amethyst reflection. Finally, after all those years of planning and failing, his dreams of kingdom domination an inch away from her. Lifting her head, Cedric undid the clasp of Sofia's amulet, gently sliding it from her neck. Sofia didn't so much as stir.

"BWAH-HA-HA-HA!" Cedric howled in laughter, pirouetting in cheer. "FINALLY! THE AMULET OF AVALOR…IS MINE!" He marveled in his success. The smooth feel of the gem, the coarse and refined chain, the POWER emanating from that little bauble. It was more ravishing than he could have ever dreamed. "Now what shall I do first?" Cedric asked his reflection in the Amulet. "Turn the king into one of my puppets? Make Baileywick to the chicken dance? OH-OH…" Cedric trailed off, shifting his gaze slowly to the helpless Sofia, "I know…" He purred. He clenched the Amulet tightly and pointed his wand to her head. "I'll turn you into a harmless little flea…put you in a box…and CONJURE A HAMMER TO SMASH YOU WITH!" He raised his hand and wand into the air. Static electricity built at the tip of his wand. His face sparked in madness. "Wait?" The energy quickly died on the spot. "There's something wrong here." Sofia was sleeping in the bed. She was supposed to be on the window seat. Lydia… "Where's Lydia?" Cedric growled, shifting his beady eyes over the dark room.

"Not where you planned." Chills ran up Cedric's spine when something hard touched the middle of his back. Stiffly and with sweat trickling down the side of his head, Cedric turned his head to behind him. He cringed in petrified fright. "Do…not…move!" Blue eyes raging with a fire in dark, Lydia stood behind him with her wand in his back. Cedric gulped nervously, feeling the fire of her stare burn his soul. "Wand and Amulet on the ground. NOW!" She snarled animally. Cedric did as he was told and placed the items on the bed. "Move!" Cedric scrambled off to the side. Lydia approached the bed, eyeing the amulet in confusion. Why was Cedric making such a fuss over a little trinket?

"I don't know what you did, Cedric," Lydia dangled the Amulet by the chain, "But it must have been necessary if you wanted THIS so badly."

"What I did?" Cedric tried to feign innocence. "I don't know what you could _possibly_ be talking about."

"Twice now I've found you in Sofia's room." Lydia stated intensely, tucking the Amulet into her pocket. "I let it slid this morning, but now…"

"I was…um…" Cedric searched fervently for the perfect excuse, "Checking on her…for…um…"

Lydia stomped her foot, silencing the man on impact. "Need I remind you I'm 18? Not an imbecile!" She snapped. "The entire castle is asleep, and here you are in my sister's room with her necklace in hand! Coincidence? HARDLY!" Cedric bit his tongue, grumbling in frustration. His attention shot to the ceiling. To his eternal delight, Wormwood was waiting in the rafters. "What is this thing?" Lydia demanded. "What did you do to Sofia?" A sly smirk slithered across Cedric's face. "ANSWER ME!"

"Well, well." Cedric chortled. "The little Princess does have an ugly side." He dusted his sleeves off, fixing himself. Lydia's eyes lit with an ominous reddish orange glow. "Do you truly wish to know, Princess?" He cooed teasingly. "FIGURE IT OUT!"

Wormwood dove from the ceiling. His talons grabbed a large chunk, and he yanked back hard. "YOW!" Lydia screamed in pain, staggering away from the bed. Wormwood brought her around the bed. "LET GO!" Cedric swooped in and took up his wand. Lydia peeked through a wincing eye, seeing Cedric aim his wand. "EZEE!"

"I have no intention of going-AH!" Cedric screamed. Eezeyal planted his own talons into the Sorcerer's head, pecking relentlessly. "BLASTED OWL!" Cedric pried at the owl, having his skinny fingers pecked at.

"GRR!" Wormwood had gotten her to the window seat. "Stupid…" Lydia pointed her wand. "BUZZ OFF, CHIMNEY SWEEP!" A stream fired from the wand, shooting Wormwood off. Eezeyal flew from Cedric as Wormwood crashed full force into him. "Ow…" Lydia groaned, massaging her tender head. To her shock, Sofia hasn't stirred once from her sleep. "She must have been hit with something hard."

"You alright, sweet pea?" Eezeyal fluttered his wings.

"I will be…" She growled venomously, baring her teeth to Cedric, "Once I fry that chicken and his bird with a side of berries!" She declared with a raised fist.

"How 'bout some pancakes first? Freshly grounded." Cedric retorted, swirling his wand in a stance. "I'm sure Wormy won't mind a little RED SAUCE!" A powerful pulse launched from his wand, hitting Lydia square on her body.

The pulse pushed Lydia crashing through the window. "AHH!" She screamed, plummeting for the grassy ground below. Eezeyal tried to slow her fall, but she was too heavy. Cedric and Wormwood watched in eager anticipation.

"ANYTIME, LIDDY!" Eezeyal urged pressingly, flapping his wings wildly.

"ON IT!" Lydia tapped her wand on her palm, shaking some dust loose. "_Whirly Floatila Gravitsa_!" A powerful whirlwind climbed from the ground below, dusting up leaves and grass in its vortex. Lydia was caught on her back by the vortex, gently eased to the ground. "Woo…" She exhaled with relief.

"Close shave." Eezeyal congratulated.

"MERLIN'S MUSHROOMS!" Cedric pounded a fist into the window sill.

"Too bad, Ceddy!" Lydia teased him. "Looks like you'll have to wait for those pancakes!" Cedric grinded his teeth. "_Hopita Skipity Jumpis_!" Lydia hexed her boots. She pushed off the ground, leaping onto the third story walkway, then vanished to the opposite side of the castle. Eezeyal flew after her.

"SALAZAR'S SNAKES!" Cedric cursed. "That little…wannabe…GRR!" Cedric grasped Wormwood by the neck. "GET AFTER HER!" He roared, throwing Wormwood into the sky. "And report to me when you find her!" Wormwood saluted and flew off in Lydia's general direction.

**^\*/^**

Lydia cowered in the cellar easily accessible by the back door of the castle. She peeked out of the doors, catching a glimpse of Wormwood as he soared overhead. She snapped the doors shut, scrambling down the stairs deeper into the supply cellar.

Eezeyal shook his little, resting on the third shelf of a cupboard. "Well this is turning into a humdinger of a night." Eezeyal panted, feeling his little heart pound against his chest.

"And it's only 10:00 at night." Lydia responded, collapsing onto the steps. "At least we yanked off Cedric's mask."

"He yanked yers off too."

"I'm aware." She rumbled, touching a hand to her forehead. "I can't remember the last time I wanted to send someone into the center of the earth."

"What was all the fuss for anyway?"

"This." Lydia showed Eezeyal the Amulet Cedric tried to steal. Eezeyal's eyes widened in shock. "I wonder what the big deal is about this necklace."

"The big deal is tha' ain't no ordinary necklace, Miss Lydia!" Eezeyal blurted in hysteria. "That there be the Amulet of Avalor! One of the most powerful and unpredictable of magical items in the world! Possibly in existence."

"What's it do?"

"Not much is known about this here bauble." He began wistfully. "All I know is the little rhyme. _With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted. A blessing or curse._"

"Say no more." Lydia waved. "We can't let Cedric have this."

"I think it's best to mention it has a failsafe…" Eezeyal trailed off, scratching his head, "I jus' can't recall what."

"It'll come to you later. Right now we need to focus on keeping the Amulet away from Cedric."

"My only question is, what was Sofia doing with it?"

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Lydia stated. "Right now we need to figure out how to do that first."

"At this point, Liddy, I doubt a Pink Elephant Parade will wake that' girl. Or anyone else fur tha' matter."

"Good point. Besides, what are we going to tell everyone when they wake up?"

"What do ya mean _what do we tell them_?" He snapped scornfully. "We tell everyone what Cedric done did and get his boney hide thrown to th' hyenas!"

"He'll deny everything!" Lydia stressed. "Even if we tie him to the buds, Cedric can just say that someone jinxed them! _Burglars_ in an attempt to rob the castle blind!" However unlikely that may be. "Or her could say it was a trick done by me, him, or someone concerned the royals aren't getting enough sleep. Cedric and I have been prepping for this Friday."

"Fine, fine. I get it."

"It must have been the poppy buds."

"Come again?"

"The Poppy buds in Sofia's room were gone. No trace."

"Now tha'cha mention it…" Eezeyal searched his thoughts, recalling his quick recon around the castle, "I saw lots'a vases, but now flowers. And everyone was saw'n logs louder than howler monkey." Eezeyal plopped his wing into his other wing. "Sleep'n Poppies!"

"What?" Lydia remarked, thinking he remembered something.

"No, no! I mean Sleep'n…Poppies. A chain reaction trick." He clarified slowly. "It's a three part trick. Part one – create copies of the poppy. Part two – make the main poppy the sparker. Part three – create a sleeping potion." Lydia did the math. The poppies in Sofia's room were meant for both her and Lydia. Which could only mean Cedric activated the poppies when he knew everyone was in their rooms. The only hitch in his plan was him not anticipating Lydia getting her own room.

"How do we counter it?"

"The charm should wear off by dawn."

"Let me rephrase. How do we counter it BEFORE Cedric catches us?" She stressed in annoyance. "Wormwood is circling us outside. And It's only a matter of time before Cedric realizes we're in here."

Eezeyal knew the words bore a horrifying truth. Cedric held many advantages over Lydia and himself. One being his knowledge of the castle. "There might be." Eezeyal stated, unsure of his words. "I think there's one of them quick fix remedies. But I'd have to see the directions before I can be sure."

Lydia groaned, face palming herself in disbelief. "That means looking in Cedric's spell book! Which, by the way, we have no idea where that is!"

"I think it might be that tower over yonder." Eezeyal nudged his head in a random direction. "We've been everywhere in this here castle except tha' lonely tower."

Lydia shrugged, feeling her hopes dying. "It's all we've got." She skulked up the stairs, walking as lightly as possible. "I hope you don't expect to get there without problems."

"Little Liddy," Eezeyal hovered at the double cellar doors, "_Problems _are what makes this this little world we live in turn on its circle." Lydia shrugged. He had a point. Lydia partially opened the cellar door, keeping off to the side. Eezeyal poked his head out, scanning the area. "Crystal glass." Meaning _all clear._ Lydia and Eezeyal emerged from the cellar, closing the door gently.

"Alright, get moving." Lydia whispered. "And please be careful."

"Oh don't worry…" A haughty British accent chortled, Lydia gasped and looked up. A black blur whisked by her, tackling Eezeyal to the ground. The whiskered owl had his head pinned to the ground by a jet black talon. "I'll take GOOD care of him!"

"WORMWOOD!" Lydia screamed.

"Hello Lydia!" Wormwood chuckled cynically, keeping a struggling Eezeyal pinned. "Fancy meeting you here." Lydia bit her lip, crestfallen to see her owl smothered into the dirt. "By the by, Cedric finds those earrings of yours quite charming. As do I." Lydia huffed through her nose. Not that the earrings were secret, it just bugged her whenever people found out. "Because they allow me to keep your attention."

"LIDDY RUN!" Eezeyal pleaded.

"Liddy stay!" Wormwood commanded, mocking her nickname. "Unless, of course," Wormwood arched a talon, placing it to Eezeyal's forehead, "You wish to bear witness as I scoop his shallow brain from his skull." Lydia hissed through gritted teeth. She was stuck. Trapped by a bird. That was a new one. "I'd be more than pleased to release him." Wormwood hummed in a menacing high voice. "Provided you hand over the Amulet of Avalor."

"How about you go _BYE-BYE BIRDIE?_" Lydia flicked her wand. A dust stream splashed on Wormwood's chest feather. A rumbling power of dust built underneath the raven. He spasmed and bouncing like a cork ready to pop from a champagne bottle.

Eezeyal snaked from under him. "LIDDY THAT SPELL WILL TURN HIM INTO A FIREWORK!" Giving away their position.

"I'm aware!" Lydia waved her wand, "_STONEFACED COLD-ALEH!_" Ice and rock beamed from her wand, striking the raven and encasing him in stone with a horrified expression. "There ya go." She bragged. "Problem one solved."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Point for you."

"Now get to the tower, please. I'll keep Cedric busy."

"Consider me gone." He saluted. "But you do realize Cedric will be upset about his bird."

Lydia smirked mischievously, summoning the stone Wormwood to her hands. "I'm counting on it."

"Be careful, Liddy." Eezeyal soared into the sky. "We're play'n a dangerous game!"

"We always do." Lydia whispered. She glanced to the stone Wormwood, smirking sinisterly. "Hmm…This could work." She crooned.

**^\*/^**

The time had struck midnight. Normally any spells cast would wear off. But this wasn't a fairytale. (LOL) Cedric growled in annoyance, storming through the castle heatedly in an attempt to find any hide or hair of Lydia and Eezeyal. With each minute that past, Cedric grew more annoyed. This game of hide and seek was getting old really fast. What was worse was he hadn't heard back from Wormwood yet.

"That little brat…" He muttered to himself. "When I find her…" He turned into a hallways, "I'm gonna-AH!" He screamed with his hands on his head. On both sides of the hallway, there were dozens of pedestals with stone birds perched on top. It…er…they were Wormwood! "WORMY!" Cedric scrambled between statues. "OH…NO…WHICH ONE…WHICH ONE…" He panicked. They all looked the same. Aside from the uniform possess.

"Ha-ha-ha…" A puckish giggle came from down the hallway. Cedric glared to the source of the giggle, frothing at the mouth when he saw Lydia. "How do you like my collection?" She teased. "I call it 'Dances with Wings.' Catchy, no?"

"Not…in…the…slightest!" Cedric snarled through gritted teeth.

Lydia's smirk widened. "Don't worry. All you have to do is smash the fakes and the real one will be released."

"You know not the severity of the consequences your actions have wrought!" Jagged ripples swirled around Cedric's wand. "_FULMENOS VENITE!" _Five streams of lightning roared from his wand.

Lydia drew a circle in the air in front of her wit her wand. "_MIRROR-O DELFELCTO!"_ She spread her hands. A hazy glaze cast in the ring. The five lightning streams struck the mirror, then flew back in different directions, crashing into the walls and floors. "_Ignis Spinas!_" Fiery thorns howled through the air like unrelenting arrows.

"_Glacies Spiritus_!" Cedric touched his wand to his lips. Breathing in as deep as he could, Cedric unleashed a mighty breath. Blizzarding mist of ice and snow filled the air, killing the thorns on the spot.

"_Ashes to Ashes,_" Lydia twirled her wand like a baton,"_Dust to Dust!_" Ash and Dust gusted from Lydia's wand like a storm, dashing for Cedric

Cedric cast his wand, taking control over the dust. "_SERPENTINE SMOKE! ABOUT FACE!" _The dust stopped, collapsing into itself and then rebounded, darting for Lydia.

Lydia gathered an abundance of magic. ONE, TWO THREE – Lydia slashed through the air slashed her wand through the air, deflecting the three barrels of dust around and away. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Cedric chuckled and shifted his stance. The dust looped around, morphing into a razor toothed snakes. Before Lydia could react, the three snakes constricted around her, hoisting her from the ground. "HEY!" Cedric drew his wand arm back. The snakes squeezed sharply. "GAH-HA!" Her wand fell from her hands. The clopping of the fine wood was horrifically loud to Lydia. She's been disarmed. _Eezeyal…please…hurry!_

**^\*/^**

Eezeyal found his way to the lonesome tower he mentioned to Lydia. No surprise, it was a stark place filled to the brim with potions, books, dust, and painting of an old man and an ugly woman. He was in the right place.

"Cedric lives like he looks. Ugly." Eezeyal perched on a bird stand, moving his little eyes over the dusty room. "Now if I were a Sorcerer with a Domination complex, where would I hide my…SPELLBOOK!" He cheered, flying to a pedestal. One of Cedric's books was left open. What luck that it was still on the poppy. "Let's see here…" Eezeyal muttered to himself, "Juice from eye of newt-Ew…fairy dust...this is how to make it." He skimmed down further. "Counter charm-oh!" He gaped. "How do ya like that?" He grinned.

**^\*/^**

Lydia fought and struggled against the dusty bindings. Particles from the ground or not, Cedric weaved the dust stronger than steal. And each second that passed those bonds grew tighter. Something was going to pop. Lydia just prayed it wasn't her head.

"Tsk, tsk, little Princess," Cedric wagged a finger mockingly, "You should have been watching your back." He crooned tauntingly, strutting boastfully to the restrained girl. "Never assume and never become over confident." He scooped up her wand. "It's every Sorcerers undoing." He touched wand to the tip of her nose. "Including yours." Lydia struggled against the binds, desperately wanting to kick him in the face. The dust tightened around her. Lydia grunted dryly, feeling something to give any second. She groaned in defeat, slumping in the bonds in pain. "I told you," Cedric purred, tilting her head up with a single finger, "You couldn't comprehend the severity of your consequences."

"And you…" Lydia rasped, trying to talk through the pain, "Don't know…" Her glare sharpened on the spot, wishing her gaze could cut that elongated nose right from his face, "Who…you're dealing with!" Lydia replied boastfully.

"I know exactly who and what I'm dealing with!"

"How?" Lydia choked from blurting out. "Because you figured out what my earrings are?" She growled.

"No…" Cedric raised his wand, backing away from her slowly. Lydia tensed nervously. Powder blue dust gathered. "Because I know you didn't anticipate this." He smirked. "_Releaso Stony-so!" _The powder blue dust sprinkled and passed along to every Wormwood statue in the hallway, dispelling their stone confinement.

"Uh-oh." Lydia sank in dread.

The Wormwoods cracked their necks and wings, stretching from the uncomfortable confinement. The real Wormwood shook his little body, shaking off the stiffness. He flew to his master's shoulder, sighing in relief. Cedric stroked his bird lovingly. "You alright?" Wormwood nodded. "Good." Cedric pointed to Lydia. "See the mean girl, Wormy?" Cedric crooned. Wormwood glared daggers to Lydia who was starting to regret multiplying the bird. A smug smirk slithered onto Wormwood's face. "Watch this." He enticed his raven. "All of you…" Cedric raised his wand. The Wormwood copies stood at attention. Lydia came to the horrible realization that his spell had a secondary effect. Total control. "ATTACK!" He roared.

The raven took off into the air, spiraling around one another into one giant barrel of black feathers. Looping around, the barrel of Ravens whooshed past Cedric, gusting his cloak. Lydia fought even harder to get free. All in vain. Seeing the ravens draw closer, she closed her eyes, waiting in terror for the impact. The dusting snakes vanished from Lydia's person. She barely had a second to fall for the ground. The hoard of ravens crashed full force into her, smashing her into the wall at the end of the hallway.

Lydia screamed in agony. The false ravens fired into her like bullets, evaporating on impact in a ball of feathers. The volleys of ravens seemed to go on for hours, pelting Lydia's body like a hammer to meat. Lydia just wished it would stop. She was done. Let it all stop. She got her wish. When the final raven struck her in the chest, Lydia fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her uniform was torn and tattered, nearly every seam ripped from its stitch. Lydia, her vision blurred and her body heavier than lead, panted in shallow breaths. She was able to hear Cedric's shoes as he marched for her, chuckling in victory.

_This is…Cedric's power…when he isn't trying. _Lydia whimpered to herself, her consciousness slipping. Cedric stood over her. A distorting hand reached out for her. _I don't…stand…a chance…_Lydia's world went black.

**^\*/^**

"And…ten!" Eezeyal groaned, swallowing a black candied bean. "UGH! Such a disgust'n flavor." He grunted, feeling his stomach ready to burst. "These Screechers better work or Lydia and I are mud!" His stomach gargled sickly. Eezeyal touched a wing to his beak, keeping his food down. "They _better_ be worth the stomachache I'm gonna have until the cows come home…HOOMPH!" He heaved dryly. "Twice! Oh…" Eezeyal had almost forgotten about Lydia.

For someone trying to keep Cedric busy, the castle sure was quiet. Quieter than it was five minutes ago. He could have sworn he heard…thunder or something coming from one of the corridors. He at least thought he'd get a glimpse of a lightshow. It was more quiet and darker than a graveyard. "Liddy…what's going on over there?"

"What's going on is…" Eezeyal whipped around, horrified to find Wormwood grinning at him from his perch, "Your precious Princess is about to become Cedric's first martyr." He spanned his wings threateningly, prompting Eezeyal to take his stance. "And you will become his first meal after I've had my fun."

**^\*/^**

Head pounding…body aching…it felt like weight were mixed into her muscles. "Ugh…hmm…uh…" Lydia groaned exhausted. Her head was ready to split open. Her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred horribly. She made out a red carpet…and the walls. But that was it. "BRR!" She shook her head, clearing it up. Squinting her eyes, Lydia gazed on ahead. Six chairs came into view. Two on either side of the largest two chairs. "This is…the throne room."

"Ah..." A sickeningly familiar voice crooned, "So nice of you to awaken, Princess." Cedric emerged from behind Lydia, pirouetting in triumph. "I was afraid I'd sent you to the academy in the sky for a moment." He feigned concern, grinning to her as her towered over her in pride. "With everyone else asleep, I'd have no one to boast to."

Lydia growled through her gritted teeth. "CEDRIC!" She tried to lunge for him. "WHOA!" She was quickly jerked back to the ground, landing hard on her back. "Ow…" Lydia tilted her head back, wanting to see what stopped her. "Huh?" For chains emanating with a green mist were staked into the ground. Slowly sitting up on her knees, Lydia found herself restrained by those chains. She was anchored to the ground like a wild animal. Lydia glared back to Cedric, wishing she could bite his face off.

"You seem surprised." Cedric gasped in feigned shock. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't predict you'd lunge at me?" He pressed two fingers to her forehead, "How foolish to underestimate your senior." Lydia snarled and snapped her jaw, narrowly missing the fingers. Cedric shook his hand, able to feel the air on his fingertips. "You may wear a sweet and innocent face like your sister, but I know for fact you harbor a nasty little temper." He crooned. "I wonder how many times that contingency got you into trouble."

"Loads!" She answered unwaveringly.

"Yes. Well I'm shocked it wasn't your overconfidence." He mocked her, sauntering for the thrones. "The minute you receive an inch you think you're in the clear." Lydia scoffed in revulsion and turned her head away. But what disgusted her the most was that he was right. Lydia only had a small lead. The Wormwood copies, the hallway – _I didn't think that through._ Speaking of which…Lydia noticed Wormwood wasn't around. Where was he? "Oh and if you're worried about Wormwood, don't be." Cedric responded as if reading her mind. He plopped himself into Roland throne, snuggling himself comfortably. "He's tending to your little owl as we speak."

"Eezeyal?" Lydia's voice trembled.

Cedric chuckled mockingly, leaning forward on his elbows. "I'm fully aware he's in my tower." Cedric produced Lydia's wand. "No doubt looking for the antidote to this little spell of mine." He pointed the wand with a smug grin. "What a shame he won't return to divulge it." Lydia hissed silently. Her whole body quaked in rage…fear…sorrow. Cedric's grin widened to his ears, able to see her dismay. "And soon, my dear, as part of my ascension to the throne you'll be dispatched from this plane as if you never arrived." He ran his tongue hungrily over her lips. "I'll even alter the minds of everyone to ensure your existence never happened." Lydia bit into her lip, futilely trying to prevent herself from yelling out. It wouldn't do any good. Everything was falling apart at the seams and it was only her second day at the castle.

Lydia lowered her head, hiding her shame beyond the hue of her bangs. _This…can't be! _She hissed to herself. Lydia was, to her great disgrace, helpless. Vulnerable to anything Cedric had to deal at her. Attacks and verbal boastings. His current presence and state was infuriating enough. Cedric – the new bane of her existence – was sitting in Roland's chair. Her new father…that she only got to have for 48 hours. That wasn't even the worst of it. _That wretch…_ Her wand was in the hands of, well, her newly acquired rival, Eezeyal was probably being torn apart by Wormwood, it was still hours away from dawn and the spell wearing off, and the worst part was…Lydia may be leaving Sofia again. Perhaps permanently. The only saving grace: Lydia was confident he didn't have the Amulet. But she was sure he made plans for acquiring it.

"Now before I go any further into my plans for kingdom domination," Cedric interrupted Lydia's train of defeated thoughts, "There is a little matter I must discuss with you."

"What might that be?" Lydia's word quivered. If she could, fire was spew from her mouth.

Cedric motioned his palm upward. The chains disconnected from the ground, hoisting Lydia a foot from the ground. He wriggled a finger, beckoning the chains to bring her forward. Lydia was brought a few feet away from Cedric. She hovered before him like a spider trapped in a spider's web. The suspense of waiting for him to sink his fangs into her was torturous. "In order for my plans to play out properly," He leaned forward, making Lydia shift back, "I require the Amulet of Avalor. Where is it?" Lydia felt the revolting sensation of her space being violated. Cedric was aware she didn't have it.

"The amulet of what?" Lydia played dumb. "What's that?"

Cedric shot up from the chair. "Don't play ignorant, child!" He roared. "You know full well of what I speak!"

Lydia knew she was only delaying the inevitable. But she needed to buy Eezeyal some time. He was going to pull through. "If you mean that necklace you tried to take from Sofia, I don't have it. I lost it."

Cedric jabbed his wand into her chest. "LIES!" He boomed. "Oh…King Roland may have believed give it to Sofia protected it, but I'll be a Dingwall if I allow someone like you to keep it from me!" _The king? _Lydia gasped in her mind. _Roland gave Sofia the Amulet? _"I'll only ask once more." Cedric forewarned. "Tell me where that Amulet is," He put the wand to her chin drawing her closer, "Or I guarantee you your punishment will make Dr. Facilier losing his soul to Voodoo seem like a skip down Castle Boulevard!"

Lydia furrowed her brow, glaring defiantly to the Sorcerer. "As tempted as I might be to tell you," Lydia yanked her head back, escaping the wand, "GO KISS THE UNDERSIDE OF A TICKING CROC'S FOOT!" She lashed a foot out, connecting with Cedric's chin. The Sorcerer fell into Roland's chair, stars circling his head. Lydia felt some relief, but knew she just raised the level of danger from complicated to Hazardous.

"Grr…" Cedric bared his teeth to the girl. "Fine! If you won't tell me of your own volition," Cedric raised his wand, "Then I'll have to coax the information from you in the most painful way I can think of." Lydia mentally prepared herself. She could take anything he had to throw. Cedric cast his magic to the purple chair beside him. Purple smoke puffed in the chair. Lydia arched a confused brow, then gaped in horrified dismay. "Since I know you can handle harsh magic," Sofia emerged from the smoke, asleep and unaware of her current situation, "I'm curious," Cedric reached over, rubbing his hand through her silky brown hair, "How much can punishment Princess Sofia take before she breaks like the little doll that she is?"

Lydia thrashed about in her chains, no longer caring if she would break free. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Lydia's voice broke. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Cedric took pride in shattering her mask for a second time. "And there it is." He chuckled. "That inner demon. Interesting how it arises when I've yet to do anything."

"GET…AWAY…FROM HER!" A fire burned in Lydia's eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He obviously lied. "You see there is something I want," Cedric rapped his wand on Sofia's head, "And this young lady here is going to be the key to my getting it." Lydia bit her lip, nearly breaking the skin. Cedric placed his wand to Sofia's temple. A yellow light glowed brightly. _No…_Lydia gaped in dismay. "Now how many scratches must I inflict to her porcelain skin before you submit?"

Lydia growled in shaky breaths. Eezeyal wasn't coming. Her wand was out of reach. _Sofia…_The light grew brighter. Sofia continued to sleep. Peacefully. "I…" Lydia dropped her head in defeat, whimpering woefully, "I give." Her voice wavered. Cedric let the glow die down. He brought his attention to the young sorceress. Lydia kept her head down, refusing to let Cedric see her shameful expression. "I'll tell you where the Amulet is." She stated, making Cedric retract his wand fully. "Just please don't hurt Sofia. I beg you."

"Hmph." Cedric tilted her head up with his slender fingers. Tears were streaming from Lydia's glossy blue eyes. "Where have you hidden the Amulet?"

"Give me your word you won't harm Sofia." Lydia quickly countered. "You can do what you like with me, but not her."

"I will consider your terms when you've handed over that Amulet."

Lydia was in no place to continue bartering. "Around my ankle." She answered, glancing to her right foot. "I shrank it to an anklet."

Cedric blinked in confusion and looked down. Sure enough there it was. Cedric undid the clasp, admiring how small the amulet was reduced. "Impressive. And ingenious." He tapped his wand to it, returning it to its normal size. "You would have made an excellent Royal Sorceress with you _outside the box _thinking." He placed his wand to the crook of her neck. Lydia felt an unbearable heat. "_Would._" Cedric emphasized. "Do not worry. I won't harm your sister. I'll make her into a hand maiden and have her serve your owl to me with blackberries."

"Eezeyal…" Lydia whispered, "Sofia…" She closed er eyes, "I'm sorry."

"OOMPH!" The moment was interrupted. Lydia and Cedric glanced to the side. Wormwood was on the ground in shambles. Copious feathers were scattered around him.

"Wormy?" Cedric panicked.

"EZEE!" Lydia cheered, seeing her owl in the window sill above. "You're alright…"

"O' Course I am, Liddy!" Eezeyal spread his wings and dove for Cedric. "AND I'M HIGHLY IRRITATED!" Cedric screamed and cowered under his hands. Eezeyal quickly curved and swooped to Cedric's side, stealing back Lydia's wand. "HERE, LYDIA!" Eezeyal handed the wand to her restrained hands.

"Thanks. _Dispel-ah, release-oh, and libertah-teh!_" The chains burst into dust. Lydia landed in a crouched position. She cast another spell, bringing Sofia safely into her arms. "Tell me you have good news!" She ordered Eezeyal.

"Failsafe fer the spell." He announced happily. "Ya need a loud noise." He patted his stomach. "And I happen to have ingested 10 of those horrible taste'n Screecher Beans."

"I never pegged Cedric for a bean lover."

"OYE!" Cedric erected an affronted finger. "Don't insult the beans!" Cedric held the Amulet out to her. "And don't insult me! Not whilst I have this."

"Not for long!" Lydia boasted. She placed Sofia gently to the ground, then put her fingers into her ears. "As loud as you can Eezeyal!"

"YOU GOT IT!" Eezeyal inhaled as deeply as his lungs could take. His little tummy expanded like a balloon.

Cedric thought for a moment, wondering what the bird was up to. He gaped in disbelief. "NO!"

"_SCCCCRRRRREEEEEEE!_" Eezeyal unleashed the shrillest screech, brought on by the mass of beans he had eaten. Screecher Beans – delicious to eat, hilarious to scream. They allow a person to release a screech so loud and so shrill, people were said to fall unconscious.

Lydia, Cedric, and Wormwood cringed, covering their ears as tightly as possible. Cedric dropped the amulet. It bounced to the center of the room. Lydia saw it and summoned it to her hand. "Perfect."

**^\*/^**

All throughout the castle Eezeyal's screeched traveled. It bounced off every wall, traveling into everyone's room, and cracking a few windows along the way. Baileywick, James, Amber, Roland and Miranda – everyone throughout the castle heard the screech and clamped their hands to their ears, crying out in annoyance.

"WHAT A HORRID SOUND!" Baileywick cried.

"MAKE IT STOP!" James begged.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Miranda whined.

**^\*/^**

Sofia began to stir from her deep sleep, bringing a smile to Lydia's face. "Ezee! Kill it!" She ordered. Eezeyal immediately let his voice fall on deaf ears. To his great relief. He collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Lydia propped Sofia onto her lap, quickly returning the amulet around her neck. "Looks like your pans for kingdom domination have been halted." Sofia boasted to Cedric.

"For now, you sneaky little tart!" Cedric frothed. "This is hardly over."

"I couldn't agree more!" Lydia hissed. "And come Friday, I'm going to bury you so deep, Mole Rats won't be able to find you!"

"I accept your challenge, Princess Lydia!" Cedric smirked hatefully. "So I highly suggest you be prepared." Cedric scooped up Wormwood. "Because on Friday I won't hold back because you're young." His eyes fell onto Sofia. "Especially now that I know your true weakness." Cedric took his leave in his green smoke. Lydia didn't care what he had to throw. All she knew was that she would need to take the gloves off for Friday.

"Ugh…" Sofia groaned, starting to come to.

"Uh…" Lydia sighed in relief, "Good. Not even scratched." Lydia stroked her face. "And we got her amulet back. That's a victory."

"Cedric wouldn't have been able to use it, anyhow." Eezeyal announced.

"Why not?"

"I remembered the failsafe when I saw Cedric with it. The Amulet can only be used if its been passed on willingly from one person to the next."

"But I-"

"You may have given up the Amulet to save Sofia, but it was taken from her person."

"That's right." Lydia and Cedric took the Amulet from Sofia, who received the Amulet from King Roland. "GREAT!" Lydia cursed herself. "All of that drama for nothing."

"Not fer noth'n." Eezeyal assured her. "You rattled Cedric's cage, and proved you can stand toe to toe with him." He nudged her in congratulations. "That right there is enough to show him he don't have free reign to do as he pleases."

"Point taken." Lydia giggled.

"Lydia?" Sofia breathed, rubbing the sand- and poppy dust – from her eyes.

"Hi Sofie."

"What's going on?" Sofia looked around the room. "Why am I in the throne room?" She gaped in horror. "And what happened to you?"

"To the first question: You were sleep walking."

"I was?" Sofia questioned. "I haven't done that since I was five."

"As for your second question…" She fell? She was sleep walking too? "A potion blew up."

"Again?" Sofia asked in dread.

"Yep!"

"Geeze, Lid." Sofia cursed her. "Can't you go one day without creating trouble?"

"Trust me, Sofia." Lydia laughed dryly. "After tonight, I'm convinced trouble finds me."

**1:13 in the morning - THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I'LL RETUNR LATER. **

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

**Hey. Glad to be back. Let's give a quick recap!**

**($)**

_**Lydia, A second in her class honor graduate from Sorcery school, returns to the Kingdom of Enchancia with her pet and partner Owl, Eezeyal, and announces to her Sister, Sofia, and her mother, Miranda, that now that she has graduated from school she is now staying in Enchancia. After her sister vanishing at the end of every summer for seven years, Sofia was overjoyed to have Lydia back. **_

_**Cedric, after a tense altercation upon her arrival, found Lydia to be yet another nuisance in his way for kingdom domination and deemed her an innocuous obstacle. Wormwood voiced his disdain for the girl as well. But thanks to the Earrings of Thornberry she wears, she heard Wormwood scoff at her and simply replied, "Thank you, Wormwood." The reply startled both Cedric and Wormwood, and demanded further investigation. **_

_**After she settled in, Lydia became the target of Amber's jealousy. A jealousy brought by a sudden sense of being...replaced by someone who disappears by summers end. So to see if she was all she was fussed at to be, Amber proposed a duel between Lydia and Cedric. A duel that was to take place on Friday. Roland and Miranda thought it would be a grand idea, seeing as Lydia declined a ball. In truth, it was Amber's way of proving to Sofia that Lydia wasn't all she seemed. That her time away was nothing but a waste of time. Lydia accepted, but refused to be baited by her new stepsister. Instead she decided to go along with the game.**_

_**Later on, to Amber's surprise, she learned Lydia didn't want to be a sorceress. If anything she wanted to be Sofia's sister. Be there for her when she needed her. Now she had that chance and wanted to make amends. And it was made all the better by James and Amber being in her life. The young princess felt guilty now. She had built a mountain out of mole hill because of her jealousy. And it was too late to take it back. **_

_**Late one night, Cedric put the entire castle to sleep with a flower called the Sleeping Poppy. Unbeknownst to him, Lydia wasn't where she was supposed to, and was able to intervene on his attempt to steal the Amulet of Avalor from Sofia. Lydia managed to get it, but Cedric made even greater attempts to get it back, resulting in Lydia and Cedric engaging in a pre-duel, ending in Lydia falling unconscious and becoming Cedric's prisoner. **_

_**Eventually Eezeyal broke the charm on the castle with Screeching Jelly Beans and woke everyone up, leaving Cedric with a choice. He could stay and explain what happened, or play innocent victim and they both keep their mouths shut about what happened? The latter was not appealing, but better than the alternative. **_

_**Now Lydia and Cedric are in each other's sights and were locked on indefinitely. Both aware of the danger they possess towards one another, and both were intent on ensuring the other that they weren't going to bowl over anytime soon. **_

_**Lydia - a threat to Cedric and his goal for kingdom domination. Cedric - a threat to Lydia and her Family. Now it was a game. Chess and poker to be precise. What moves did they have planned? How many aces were up their sleeves? And which sorcerer was going to concede? **_

**($)**

"BAH!" Cedric roared. He crashed a beaker on the ground. Wormwood was startled from his slumber. "BOILS AND HANG NAILS!" Cedric kicked over a cauldron. Wormwood flew on top of the bookshelf. It was still pretty early in the morning. Possibly…3:00am. Several hours after Cedric and Lydia dueled. So luckily everyone – including Lydia – was asleep and unaware of Cedric's rage fit. "I knew that girl would be a nuisance!" He roared rabidly. "Like an incessantly barking dog or the cat tha' scratches the furniture!" Minor annoyances that could be blown over. "But NEVER did I imagine she would become such a stubborn obstacle, li'erally, overnight!"

"CAW!" Wormwood trilled angrily, flapping his wings.

Cedric stroked his thumb and finger down his chin with a pensive expression. "Indeed Wormy." He mumbled gruffly. "How I will enjoy shaming that novice wand waver on Friday!" He growled with a hiss, clenching his fingers into tight, vengeful fists. "She will rue the day she ever raised her wands against me!"

"CAW-AH!" Wormwood called out adamantly.

"Yes, yes, I know!" Cedric maoned. "It would be dangerous to underestimate her again." He drew his wand from his sleeve, tapping the tip thoughtfully. "But it will be even more dangerous not to deal with her now." Wormwood bobbed his head. "The only question is how." He scratched his head with his wand tip. "How do you deal with a just out of school sorceress?"

"AW!" Wormwood perched himself onto Cedric's wand and tapped his foot.

"Brilliant idea, Wormy!" He congratulated. "I'll put little miss Honor Student's magic to the test. I'll need to ascertain information on her strengths and weaknesses if I am to proceed." He rushed over to his spell book and threw it open. "Let's see if her magic will be up to snuff with mine come Friday." He chuckled madly to himself, cackling like a mad doctor. Wormwood joined in on the laughter, finding it contagious. "She may have come up with decent little parlor tricks on the fly last night…" He rumbled, flipping through the pages, "But any sorcerer worth their salt can cast those spells when they have time to prepare." Turning Wormwood into stone and making copies of him, her defensive and offensive magic – all school house, routine tricks compared to what more experienced sorcerers are capable of. "Let's see her work with a stuffy nose."

**($)**

Morning finally came around after what seemed like an eternal night. The sun literally lit up the sky with its warm rays, glazing over the land below. A gentle breeze wafted through the trees, carrying freshness into the village of Dunwity, and the Castle of Enchancia.

As per his job, Baileywick awoke the Royal Family to the bright and beautiful morning. He reported to the king of the proclamations and other businesses he and Miranda needed to attend to during their day. The servants helped them into their daily attire.

Lydia, slightly worn out from the previous night, chose to remain in her uniform wear. She was more comfortable in a skirt than she was a dress. Dresses never appealed to her. But what appealed to her less was letting it be known she and Cedric nearly destroyed the castle last night, and Sofia was nearly hurt. She was willing to play nice in front of them. But the second Cedric stepped out of line…

Breakfast was served the second Roland and his family sat down at the table. Freshly made pancakes topped with strawberries and maple syrups, eggs, and orange juice. Nothing too fancy, but just good enough for their day. Especially since everyone's going to be home for the day.

"Really?" Lydia questioned, holding her fork of pancakes inches from her mouth. "You guys were given the day off?" She asked Amber, James, and Sofia.

"Yup." James answered with a mouthful of pancakes. "Duh Head Mis'resses gabe us duh day off."

"James!" Roland scolded him firmly.

"Sorry." He drank some orange juice to swallow his food.

"Did they say why?" Lydia asked.

"No." Amber answered. "We just received these letters early this morning saying that school would be closed for today, tomorrow, and the weekend."

"That is my fault." Roland took the blame with the raise of a hand. "The neighboring kingdoms around us learned of your arrival after it spread throughout Enchancia you had arrived." He elucidated steadily, hoping he hadn't overstepped his boundaries. "As such they were also told of your duel between you and Cedric." Lydia's eyes widened in surprise. And there was a hint of fear in her eyes. Cedric was enough of a challenge last night. Had she not struck a deal with Cedric, she would have told her family they already had their duel. Amber suddenly felt a strong loss of appetite. Possibly brought on by guilt. She proposed this duel out of jealousy and spite. But now…she was having second thoughts. "The Head Mistresses of Royal Prep have agreed to be Judges and Spectators to this event." Lydia swallowed nervously. Cedric pulverized her last night. What would he do during their duel tomorrow? Especially now that both were painfully aware the opposition they pose. "I hope you are not displeased. I didn't mean-"

"No! No!" Lydia blurted. "You haven't!" Her cheeks were red. She tucked strands of hair behind her ear, panting as her mind returned to reality. "I just…didn't expect this to become such a spectacle." She partially lied. In truth she didn't want half the kingdom and the three next-door to see her get her wand handed to her. "I mean…this isn't my inauguration or anything."

"No it's not." Miranda agreed tenderly. "But it is going to be Roland's way of welcoming you into the family." Lydia arched a brow. "I was given a wedding to greet me into the family. Sofia was given a ball. This duel will be your welcome."

"That makes sense." Lydia smiled. But she still couldn't fight the sensation of dread pulling at her. Unfortunately she couldn't back out. From the sounds of things the duel was going to be a big event. To cancel now-

"Why don't we just have a ball?" Amber suggest suddenly. There was a small bit of sweat dripping down her brow. "I mean…it wouldn't be such a bad thing to change it now…would it?"

"I'm afraid so." Roland answered grimly. "It would be too premature to cancel now."

"Oh…I see…" Amber dropped her head. She groaned sickly. Lydia understood the somber expression on her sister. She was the one who proposed it. Sofia, James, Miranda, and Roland on the other hand were baffled by her attitude.

"Amber…" Miranda hummed, putting a hand to Amber's shoulder, "Sweetheart…" The young girl tensed. Lydia found herself growing nervous as well. "Is everything-"

"_SCREEEE!" _A shrill animal screech pierced the awkward silence. Miranda and Roland jumped. "_EEEEEK_!" Sofia and James glanced in opposite directions, trying to figure out where the sound came from. Lydia and Amber were actually relieved, but bothered by the sound.

"HEY! OOH! GET OUT!" Baileywick's voice echoed from outside the banquet hall. Everyone turned to the main door to the hall. Baileywick was heard grunting and groaning, struggling against…what sounded like...quarreling animals?

The door burst open. "YOU STUPID RODENT!" Eezeyal howled.

"FEATHER DUSTER!" A rabbit roared.

Lydia and Sofia jumped from their chairs, gaping in shock. Sofia's rabbit friend, Clover, and Eezeyal came tumbling into the banquet hall, wrestling like violent animals. Go figure. A blue bird and robin came flying in with Baileywick, all gaping in horror. Eezeyal's wings flapped so violently his feathers came loose. He swatted his talons, trying to get Clover away from him. Clover pounded his little paws into Eezeyal's beak. His buck teeth bit into Eezeyal's wing.

"TAKE THAT!" Clover bucked his feet and kicked Eezeyal off and onto the dining table. He splashed into a bowl of syrup. James and Amber threw their hands up, blocking the splatters of syrup. Eezeyal inspected the syrup dripping from his wings with disgust. He hated maple. "BOO-YAA!" Clover jumped onto the table and charged. "Taste mah bunny fury!"

Eezeyal furrowed his fuzzy brow. "SHOVE IT, COTTON-TAIL!" He shoveled syrup into his wing and launched it. The syrup splashed into Clover's face, knocking the rabbit on his back. James hooted and cheered them on. Roland watched the animals in revulsion. "PAH! Bunny fury dead on its back!" Eezeyal spat derisively.

"GRR!" Clover swiped the syrup from his face. "GAH!" Clover tackled Eezeyal. The syrup bowl spilled over. Amber and Miranda gasped appallingly. The bird and rabbit rolled over the table, knocking over the glasses of orange juices, spilling the food.

"Your Majesties, I am at a loss for words!" Baileywick gasped.

"EZEE!" Lydia roared.

"CLOVER! STOP IT!" Sofia demanded.

Roland leapt from his chair. Eezeyal and Clover bounced off his sit and onto the floor. "Sofia! Lydia!" Roland blurted. "Take care of these too at once!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" Lydia ran over.

"Right away, dad!" Sofia grabbed Clover, while Lydia grabbed Eezeyal and both pulled. Fur and feathers were stuck to Clover and Eezeyal from the syrup. "We…" Sofia winced. She then looked back at the table. The table cloth was stained, syrup and juice was dripping to the ground, and everyone's clothes were stained. "Um…should we help?" She asked gingerly.

"No, no." Baileywick raised hand. "The servants and I will handle this." He assured her. Suzette and Marcy ran in with other servants, tending to the Royals. "You two tend to them."

"In that case," Lydia held Eezeyal by the scruff of his neck, "Let's go you two." Lydia ordered. "Time for a bath." Sofia and Lydia marched to the other door. Clover and Eezeyal hissed quietly at one another.

"Well…" Miranda huffed, "That was…interesting."

"I wonder what's gotten into them." James remarked. Amber shrugged her hands.

**($)**

"YOU STARTED IT!" Clover howled, thrashing about as Sofia washed him in a tub. "You ate the mouse in the garden!"

"I'm 'n owl, ya overgrown stuffed animal!" Eezeyal shrieked. His gritty cowboy accent ripped into Clover. Lydia stroked his feathers out in a tub. "I eat mice and I eat fruit! And someone was hogging the fruit in the garden!"

"Hey! I was hungry!"

"Even 'n elephant has more restraint!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sofia blurted. Eezeyal and Clover froze. "Blame is shared between the both of you!" Lydia locked her attention to her sister, then to her Amulet. She arched a brow when she noticed it glow for a brief moment. Lydia and Eezeyal discovered, last night, that Sofia's Amulet was the famed Amulet of Avalor. It was said to possess powerful magic. Lydia wondered if she was witnessing one of the charms it possessed. "Honestly!" Sofia scrubbed hard into Clover's scalp. "Who got to eat what is the least of your guys' worries. You guys totally destroyed the table."

Lydia furrowed her brow intently. _Can she understand these two?_ "It wasn't mah fault!" Clover snapped. "That rat with wings started it!" Lydia's suspicions were confirmed. The answer was too precise to be a chance understanding. _They do understand each other. _She looked to the Amulet again. _I wonder if she can talk to all animals or just the rabbit._

"This _rat with wings_ is an omnivore." Lydia remarked. "He eats both meat and fruit." She sneered a raised brow to her owl, "But eating a mouse in front of a rabbit? Really? A little decorum on your part couldn't hurt." Eezeyal bounced his wings together bashfully. His feathery cheeks flushed pink.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Sofia giggled. "I know." She shuddered, "That's gro-" She stopped for a moment. "Wait?" Sofia gaped at Lydia who was smiling menacingly. "You…" Her rising question faded as she thought back to the other day. During her tour through the castle, Lydia and Eezeyal seemed to have their own private conversation when Eezeyal asked for some fruit. She wondered if Lydia could understand him. "Lydia? Can you hear Eezeyal?"

"And Clover." She pointed to her neck, "It would seem you can hear them both as well." She remarked teasingly. "That Amulet of yours is something special." Sofia touched a hand to her Amulet. Lydia touched a feigned ignorance finger to her chin. "How does it go again, Ezee?"

"Fur each deed performed, fur better or worse," Sofia and Clover eyed Eezeyal and Lydia in awe, "A power is granted – a blessin' or curse."

"I'm guessing your power granted is talking to animals." Lydia assumed.

"Y-Yeah." Sofia stammered, unsure of why she was scared. "But how did you know? I never told you."

"Eezeyal told me last night. He remembered your Amulet from a book we read while I was in school." All lies, but there was no way she'd tell Sofia how she really found out.

"Okay…" Sofia hummed. "But I don't see an amulet on you. How can-" Lydia touched her earring. Sofia stopped. That time Eezeyal spoke into Lydia's ear. "You can understand animals too."

"The Earrings of Thornberry let me do just that." Lydia stroked the dampened Eezeyal. "How else do you think I got through to such a stubborn bird? Bird seed and worm?"

"Not tha' you didn't try." Eezeyal mumbled. Lydia poured water over his head. He was not amused. "Point taken." A bright grin pinged on Lydia's face. She lifted him from the tub.

Sofia giggled. "You both are terrible."

Lydia found the laughter contagious. "Terrible is what Roland has planned." She ran warm water down Eezeyal's back. "After what you guys did to the dining hall, Roland's going to boot you both outside!"

"OUTSIDE?!" Clover gasped. "BUT…IF I STAY OUTSIDE…" He slapped his paws to his cheeks as Sofia lifted him out of the tub, "I CAN'T SLEEP ON THE COMFY SHEETS!" Sofia massaged a towel into his wet body.

"Animals belong outside anyways." Eezeyal snickered.

Lydia rubbed a towel around him. "Please remember you too are an animal." She ripped the towel off. His feathers fluffed up, reminding Lydia of a feather duster. "I'm more than happy to let Roland send you outside." Eezeyal's jaw dropped to the counter top. He cupped his wings together and pleaded to her with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey Lydia." Sofia called to her. "Why won't you call Roland dad?"

Lydia felt her back go stiff. A cold chill ran down her back. "No…AHEM," Her voice cracked, "No reason!" She blurted, laughing nervously.

Sofia's face saddened. "You don't hate dad, do you?"

"NO!" Lydia gasped, astonished by the questioned. "No! Far from it! I think he's great!" Of that she was sure. Roland was a great man. Miranda loved him, and – more importantly – Sofia loved him. "I just…don't feel comfortable calling him dad. At least not yet." Sofia slumped her shoulders with a sad sigh. She understood. But she was still a little upset. Lydia exhaled softly with a smile. She walked over, knelt down, and wrapped her arms around Sofia in a warm hug. "I like him, Sofia." She reassured her tenderly. "I'll call him Dad one day." She tilted Sofia's head up, letting the young princess see her promising smile, "But until then, don't believe I like him any less. Okay?"

"Alright." Sofia smiled. The two embraced each other in a warm hug.

Eezeyal and Clover awed adoringly, leaning into one another with their arms draped around each other. "Huh? Hmm…" They exchanged bewildered glances. "HEY!" They shoved each other away. "DON'T HUG ME!" They both commanded. Lydia and Sofia laughed at them. Those two were going to be the best of friends.

**($)**

With his hands hidden in the sleeves of his cloak, Cedric meandered through the castle halls with his usual sneer, keeping to himself. Servants would pass by him and not give him a second thought. They would bob their heads in a greeting. But other than that, no heads were turned.

Cedric sniggered uncontrollably at their ignorance. Jumping and skipping he would sing a little tune at how well he has everyone eating out of the palm of his hand. So to speak. Every day that went by he would inwardly laugh at those within the castle. Especially Roland and his family. Lydia excluded of course. But today he was especially giddy. For within his sleeve lied a special – though harmless in appearance – tiny pouch of powder. Barely five pinches full. This powder, if used properly, will nullify his little pest problem for the next 24 hours. All the time in the world to study the little sorceress.

"Honestly Ezee…" Cedric came to an abrupt halt at the corner of the corridor, "All of that because you have horrible table manners." He placed his back to the wall and peered around. A sinister smile slithered from ear to ear. Lydia came sauntering down the hallway with her owl on her shoulder.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo…" Cedric giggled, rubbing his palms together, "Here she comes." Lydia walked right past Cedric, too preoccupied with scolding Eezeyal to notice him. Cedric poured the powder into his palm. The light green powder twinkled with blue and red glitter. He locked his sights onto Lydia. "_Rectum et verum. _**(**_Straight and True_**)**" He whispered. Gently he blew on the powder. Tiny streams of his breath wafted under the powder, carrying it up on the newly created breeze. The powder soared on the breeze straight for Lydia. "Almost-"

"LYDIA!" Amber came running into the corridor. The trail of dust was disrupted.

"WHAT!?" Cedric gaped.

"There you are." Amber panted. The powder splashed onto Amber, flowing into her mouth and nose without her knowledge. "I need to talk to you." She urged.

Cedric slapped a hand to his forehead in disbelief. "I missed?!" He exclaimed heatedly.

"HM!" Eezeyal whipped around. Cedric, at the last second, plastered his back to the other wall, keeping out of sight with a hand to his mouth. "Hmm…" He rumbled, returning his attention to Amber.

"That was close." Cedric whispered shakily under the hand. "I forget birds are sensitive." He growled in the back of his throat, "Curse that blond haired…her timing could not have been worse!"

"Listen…" Amber's voice faltered as she twisted her fan between her hands, "About that duel..." She stammered nervously.

"Hmm?" Cedric arched a brow curiously.

"Dad said it's too late to cancel," She looked up to Lydia with pleading eyes, "But maybe you could just quit instead."

Lydia gaped in shock. "What?!" Eezeyal knit his brow. Cedric strained to listen. He intrigued by the suggestion. "Why…why would you ask that of me?" She coughed. Though no one knew – or would ever know – about, she went through heck to keep her family safe from Cedric. She didn't show it, but she was a little hurt Amber would ask her to give up before she even fought. "Do you think I'm going to lose?"

"It's not that I don't have faith in you, Lydia!" Amber blurted out, waving her hands in a flurry. "It's far from that." Amber whisked her fan open and began to fan her heating face. "I just…um…you wouldn't be worrying about this stupid duel if I hadn't said anything."

Cedric stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So that's why she agreed." He muttered.

"This be true." Lydia folded her arms firmly. "Were you not in a jealous tizzy, I would be worrying about how to speak and act accordingly with visiting nobles, and completing my studies." Amber folded a hand to her dress, lowering her gaze to the floor. She sighed somberly with guilt. Her hand fluttered her fan even faster. Her cheeks were flushed. Lydia then laughed and touched a warm hand to the top of Amber's head. "Be that as it may, I agreed to it. So you're not entirely to blame."

"Huh?" Amber glanced up in surprise.

"I could have said no. But I didn't. Therefore blame falls on my pride and your jealousy." Amber was rather surprised by how understanding Lydia was. Normally someone in her position would be furious. But…not her. "Besides," Lydia grinned brightly, massaging Amber's head, "This will be a perfect chance for me to show off my skills." She winked charmingly, "And I'll be able to put Cedric in his place." Amber blinked confusedly.

"PFFT!" Cedric rolled his eyes. "Not in this lifetime."

"After all…" Lydia stood tall, erecting a thumb to her little sister, "I can't dash my new little sister's expectations of me so soon, now can I?" She teased. "You were so eager to see what I can do."

"I don't…know, Lydia…" Amber spoke breathlessly. Sweat started to trickle down her brow. "Cedric may be an imbecile…" She held a hand to her chest. There was an unbearable pressure. Her breathing picked up. It was growing harder to breathe, "But he CAN cast some pretty powerful spells." She coughed. _What's wrong with me? I feel…dizzy. _Lydia groaned under her breath. _Believe me I know. _Cedric chuckled mischievously. _She's aware._ "I don't…" Amber wobbled side to side, "Want you…to…" She dropped her fan.

Lydia took a step back. Eezeyal's eyes widened. "She don't look good, Liddy." Cedric poked his head out from around the corner.

"Don't want you…" Amber touched a hand to her forehead, "Get…hurt." Her vision blurred. Her mind went into a prickling haze.

"Amber?" Lydia exclaimed.

"Ugh…" Amber fell forward.

"AMBER!" Lydia swooped in. Eezeyal fluttered from her shoulder. Amber fell into Lydia's arms inches before hitting the ground. Lydia turned Amber onto her back. Her porcelain cheeks were cherry red. Her breathing was heavy, raspy. Sweat beaded down her brow. "Amber?! Amber! Wake up?" Lydia pleaded.

"Princess Lydia!" Baileywick beckoned as he ran to her side. "What's wrong? AH! Princess Amber!"

"Baileywick! Get a Physician!" Lydia's voice trembled. Her heart was pounding against her chest in panic. "Amber won't wake up!"

Baileywick knelt beside her. Gently he placed a hand to Amber's forehead. "She's burning up! What happened?"

"Amber and I were talking and she just collapsed!"

"Let's get her to her room!" Baileywick took Amber from Lydia. "She needs to be examined immediately."

"Alright." Lydia rose with Baileywick. "Eezeyal! Go get Mom and Roland!" Eezeyal bobbed his head and flew off. In a matter of seconds he disappeared down the hall.

"Let's hurry!" Baileywick darted for Amber's room.

"Okay…" Lydia followed after him hurriedly.

Cedric emerged from the corridor, watching with intrigue as Lydia and Baileywick carried Amber down the hall. With a pleased smile he stroked his chin, humming happily. "Things may not have gone how I hoped," He admitted with a sinister chuckle, "But they have just made my work a little more manageable."

**($)**

About an hour later, Amber was dressed into her sleeping attire and was put into bed. He blankets were put over her. Though her fever was high, it was well advised to sweat out a cold. A chilled rag was placed to her forehead to ensure she did not suffer a heat stroke. There were black rings under her eyes. Exhaustion, his illness – either way it did not look good.

An elderly physician dressed in sapphire colored robes was nestled on a stool by Amber's bedside. He listened to her heart beat and breathing, checked her temperature, and studied the symptoms she was exhibiting. All of the evidence pointed toward a simple head cold. The flu maybe. The only perplexing element was the color of her tongue. It was green.

Roland stood over Amber with a pleading expression. Amber hadn't opened her eyes since she was lied down. His heart began to tear in half. Miranda wrapped her arms around Roland's arm, hugging closely to let her husband know she would stand by him during this troubling time.

Lydia stood with Baileywick, James, and Sofia. The younger siblings look onto Amber, tears welling in their eyes. Baileywick touched ah and to their heads. He smiled warmly to assure them things were going to be fine. Lydia disconcertedly ran a hand down Eezeyal's back. The perched bird shifted on Lydia's wrist, grumbling thoughtfully.

The door to amber's room opened. Lydia and Eezeyal glanced back. Cedric wandered in with Wormwood on his shoulder. He smirked menacingly at Lydia. His fingers wriggled in a disdainful hello. She shot a glare back at him. _Why is he here? _She growled mentally. Her attention was caught by his hand. There was glittering dust stuck to his palm. _Wonder what that is? _Eezeyal growled dangerously, fluffing his feathers. Lydia placed a hand over him. She put her lips to his ear, "Not in front of the family."

The long white bearded physician sighed heavily. All eyes suddenly snapped to him. He put his equipment back into his bag. He placed his beret like hat onto his head and rose from his stool with a look of defeat. Breaths were held in nervous anticipation. "Tell me, Doctor Merr," Roland pleaded, "Is Amber alright?"

"It is most difficult to tell, Your Majesty." Merr answered honestly. "Zis illness is most unlike anyzsing I have ever seen." Roland's heart began to sink. Miranda lowered her gaze to the ground. James and Sofia huddled to Baileywick. "But zen again zis is only a preliminary checkup." Merr quickly added as the ray of light. "Ze ailment afflicting your daughter is no doubt in vun of my books." He patted Roland on the shoulder, excusing himself. "I vill return if I find out anyzsing.

Lydia released a breath of relief. Like everyone else, she felt like she could breathe. "Tha's wonderful news, Mr. Merr!" Cedric cheered flamboyantly. "I knew the Royal Family could count on you!" Lydia shifted her attention back to Cedric. _Why is he acting so…odd?_

"Just make sure you watch over her and keep tabs on her symptoms." Merr commanding

"Yes Doctor." Miranda responded. "Thank you." Merr exited the room, leaving the royal family, Baileywick, and Cedric to themselves.

"Amber's going to be okay, right?" James asked.

"Of course she is." Baileywick promised. "She just needs some rest. I'm sure she'll wake up after a while."

"No doubt she will." Cedric agreed, placing a hand to James' back. "After all, what's a little head cold if not a way to rejuvenate the weary body?" He flashed a dark grin to Lydia, "Thank the stars you did not catch this affliction, Princess Lydia. I would hate for you and I to cancel our duel tomorrow."

Lydia's narrowed her eyes heatedly. _You malignant- _"At least we know where your priorities lie."

"Alright, everyone." Miranda motioned her hands, "Let's give Amber some time to rest." She pointed to the door, "You all can come see her later."

Baileywick bobbed his head and began to corral everyone towards the door. Lydia followed behind Sofia and James. Her attention was caught by Amber's discarded dress. There was something glittering on the dress. _That looks like… _She returned her attention to Cedric. His hand had the same dust. As did James. On his back. "Hmm…"

The group meandered into the hallway. Somber sighs hummed amongst Sofia and James. To say they were worried was an understatement. "Hey, James," Lydia drew her wand from her jacket, "Hold still." She knelt behind him.

"Okay…" James muttered confusedly.

Lydia tapped her finger three times on the tip of her wand. It transformed into a lint roller. Cedric and Wormwood watched the girl attentively. She ran it down James' back a few times, gathering the dust and a few spots of lint. "Okay!" She chirped, folding her hands behind her back. "All done."

"What was that about?" James questioned.

"An elder sister ensuring her brother, the prince, looks his best." Baileywick answered. Much to Lydia's appreciation. "Now," Baileywick bent down to Sofia and James with an erected finger, "You two may be out of school for the day and tomorrow, but you most certainly are not out of your studies."

"WHAT?!" The two gaped in disbelief.

"You are to adjourn to the east library where you will study the kingdom and our neighbors."

"That's not fair!" Sofia blurted.

"Why doesn't Lydia have to go?" James gestured his hands to her.

"Because she has other matters to attend." Baileywick responded. "Like her duel and her own studies." He turned both around and escorted them towards the library. "Trust me, she will be subjected to kingdom based studies at a later time."

"I WILL?!" Lydia exclaimed. Baileywick glanced back at her and winked. "UGH!" Lydia let her arms drop. "This is so unfair."

"That's life, Liddy." Eezeyal remarked. Lydia flicked him in the beak. "Ow! What?" Baileywick, Sofia, and James vanished around a corner, leaving Lydia in distress.

"Well I guess I should be off too." Cedric folded his arms into his sleeves. "I have a thousand more important things to work on." Lydia whipped around without a word. "Hopefully the princess will feel better soo-" A firm grip latched onto his arm. Cedric was wrenched back and slammed into the window. Wormwood flew from his shoulder, hovering into the air. A wand tip was pressed to Cedric's chin. Lydia's glistening, dagger filled eyes glared to the older sorcerer. A fire burned within them. She clawed her fingers into his shoulder, keeping him pressed against the window.

Wormwood growled and tried to dive for Cedric. "Hold it right there Night Shade!" Eezeyal fluttered in his way "Or I ruffle your feathers like last night." Wormwood puffed his chest feathers.

"Something wrong, your highness?" Cedric asked nonchalantly. "You seem upset."

"What did you do?" Lydia's voice rumbled thunderously.

Cedric spread his hands into mock surrender. "I wonder if Princess Sofia knows of this temper of yours." Cedric blatantly ignored her question. A menacing smirk slither from one ear to the other, "I wonder what she would think if she saw the true demon."

Lydia shoved the wand into the crook of his neck. "DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" Her voice screeched. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMBER?"

"I know not what you mean, Princess." Cedric obviously lied.

"The dust on James, the dust on Amber's dress, and the dust on your hand," Cedric instinctively looked at his spread palm. Dust was stuck to his glove, "I don't need to collect them to know it's the same. Nor do I need any cheap scientific method to ascertain that's what made Amber sick!" Cedric found it growing more and more difficult to hold back his laughter. "I'll ask you once more! What have you done to Amber?"

"Nothing." He answered simply. "At least nothing purposefully." He clarified. "It _was_ meant for you." Lydia's eyes widened. "But the little wretch's desire to have you withdraw from our duel tomorrow put her in the way."

"What's it doing to Amber?"

"I'm afraid that secret stays with me." Cedric chortled. "If I told you the symptoms that would make it too easy for you."

"You miserable little-" Lydia pressed the wand tip further into his neck.

"Now that you know what I've done, what will you do?" Cedric taunted her. "Surely you would not stoop so low as to strike down an unarmed man."

"Do not speak to me about what is low and what is not!" She demanded. "You afflicted Amber-"

"Because I was aiming for you." Cedric interrupted. "My gripe is with you. Princess Amber was an unfortunate causality." _Unfortunate casualty? _Lydia screamed. "In hindsight it is not my fault she walked into the path. Nor is it my fault she became infected instead of you."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Lydia roared. "You truly believe you've done nothing?"

"If you believe me the cause for her affliction, then strike me down." Cedric goaded. "Take out your frustration on me and turn me into nothing." Lydia grunted with unease. "Prove to the world you're the better sorceress."

Lydia gritted her teeth. He was goading her; reducing her to his level. At present…it was working. Her grip on his shoulder began to waver. Her wand trembled. Her heart beat against her chest, ready to burst from her chest. Never in her life did she believe she would feel this sort of rage towards someone twice in her _life_, let alone twice in one week. Had Amber only stayed away…had Lydia only stood a little closer…Amber wouldn't be sick…wouldn't have fainted.

"Lydia…" Eezeyal hummed.

"There is, of course, another option." Cedric chimed. "Agree to withdraw from the duel tomorrow, and to stay out of my way from this point on." Lydia gasped in utter shock. "Do this and I will not only tell you what I used, but also how to counter it." This was just like the night before. Cedric threated someone Lydia cared for in order to get what he wanted. She buckled. But not this time.

"No…" Lydia removed her hand from his shoulder and her wand from his neck. "I won't agree." Cedric was bewildered by the response. He thought she was sure to give in. Lydia stepped away from him. She breathed in slowly, calming herself down before she responded. "I played your game and played by your rules last night. No this time."

Cedric's grin widened. "Perfect." He purred. His hand went to her chin and cupped it gently, "I shall relish in your agony when you fail." Lydia slapped his hand away with a hiss.

The doors behind the two opened. "Oh it's you two." Lydia and Cedric turned around. Miranda and Roland exited from Amber's room, gazing upon Lydia and Cedric perplexedly. "What's all the commotion?" Roland asked.

"We could hear you two from inside the room." Miranda commented.

"It was nothing!" Lydia lied. "We were just…um…"

"Having a debate about what's afflicting Princess Amber." Cedric finished, snaking a hand around Lydia's shoulders. It took all of her willpower not to elbow him in the stomach. "So far we're stumped."

"As are we." Roland admitted grimly. "I know not to expect anything within five minutes…" Roland often told himself changes do not happen within a blink. It was his mantra for tedious tasks, and situations such as this. "But I can't help but feel helpless right now."

"Don't worry. Things only look bad." Lydia chimed in. "And my mom says that when things look bad, something good is hidden just beyond it."

"That's true." Miranda laughed. Roland seemed to lighten up, bringing joy to Lydia. "One bright side is Amber woke up." Lydia beamed happily. "She's sneezing up a storm, but she's awake."

"What's she doing now?"

"Resting." Roland answered. "But she is rather parched of thirst."

"With that being said, I need to go." Lydia dashed down the hall. Eezeyal ignored Wormwood and flew after her.

"Where are you going?" Miranda called to her.

"TO SEE DOCTOR MERR! I NEED TO ASK HIM SOMETHING!"

"Just make sure you're back for lunch!" Roland advised.

"WILL DO!" Lydia and Eezeyal disappeared around the corner.

Roland laughed heartily, "That girl never seems to stop."

"She always did have an immense amount of determination." Miranda remarked.

"That she does your majesties." Cedric agreed. "If you will excuse me as well." He bowed. "I have work of me own." Cedric meandered in the opposite direction of Lydia. Wormwood landed on his shoulder, trilling deeply. "Indeed, Wormy." Cedric rumbled under his breath. "Things are turning out better than I hoped." He stifled his laughter under his breath. "Princess Lydia – that girl AB-SO-LUTE-LY loses her cool when it comes to her younger siblings. However she compensates with her attention to detail." Wormwood shrugged his shoulders, having to agree. "Now let's see how she does when she believes her time to be running out."

**($)**

_Knock-knock-knock, _the wooden door thumped. Merr-Lin parted himself from his medical book and placed it back on its shelf. He slid down the ladder from the second floor of his workshop. More like a giant library with a work table in the center, and a patient's room in the back.

His place of business was located in the middle of the village of Dunwity. True Roland could get a royal physician. But Merr-Lin was highly recommended and admired amongst all who were treated by him. Plus he happened to be a good friend of Baileywick's.

Merr-Lin opened the door to a pleased and smiling Lydia. It warmed his heart to see such an expression. "Ah yes…Princess Lydia." He recalled. He bowed his head and swept a hand inside, "Do come in."

"Thank you, Doctor." Lydia entered with her satchel around her shoulder and Eezeyal on her head. She was rather amazed by Merr-Lin's workshop. The giant sky light shined down upon the work table, and the dozens of scattered papers and beakers on the ground. It reminded her of her room back at school.

"Can I get you anyzsing, your highness?"

"Nothing, thank you." It embarrassed Lydia to have someone call her Your Highness. But…it was a necessary formality. At least she assumed it was. "I need to ask you about Amber."

"How is she fairing?" Merr-Lin asked anxiously.

"She woke up 30 minutes ago."

"Zat's good to hear." Merr-Lin strode to his work table and pulled out a chair. "I am pleased to hear she is doing somevhat better." He remarked, gesturing to the chair. Lydia bowed her head and graciously sat down. "Please forgive me for not getting back to you sooner." Merr-Lin sat himself down across from her. "I am having trouble ascertaining ze characteristics of her affliction to make un accurate diagnosis." Eezeyal shuffled to the table, sitting on the edge.

"That's why I'm here." Lydia replied animatedly. "Amber started sneezing and seems to be thirsty." Lydia reached into her bag and removed a folded up slip of paper. "Not to mention this dust was on her clothing."

Merr-Lin retrieved the paper from her. He reached into his cloak pocket and donned his glasses. Opening the paper he looked upon the dust quizzically. Pine green dust with a hint of powder blue, "Grass blades of ze Everland Glades mixed vith sea horse scales," He muttered to himself. A black spice for a zesty impact, "Common house hold pepper." Then finally he noticed tiny leaflets. Red in color with a hint of orange. "Leechy leaves." Merr-Lin's eyes widened.

"I'm not too versed on dust or other manner of potion making. But it seems too coincidental that this dust was on Amber and she suddenly became ill."

"You vood be correct, Young Majesty." Merr-Lin darted to a stack of books sitting on his reception desk. Lydia followed him with her sight anxiously. "Zis is most definitely not a coincidence!" He announced excitedly. He wrenched book after book from his pile. Lydia and Eezeyal dashed over to him, watching intently as he rifled through his books. "Ze mixture in which ze ingredients were combined to create is an old vun!" He explained, sifting through page after page in each book her came across. "So old, it has not been used since my father vas ze town physician."

"Does that mean you can't make a cure?" Lydia asked apprehensively. "Amber…"

Merr-Lin pressed a finger to her nose. "I never said zat." He corrected her. "Please try to have a little faith." He chuckled. "You may be a sorceress of magic, your highness, but I am ze sorcerer or ailments and remedies." Lydia blinked confusedly. "In other vords," He slapped a book of herbs and remedies into her hands, "Help me sift through my books and ve'll have ze affliction in no time."

"How do I know what to look for?" Lydia opened the book.

"Ze powder." He answered confidently. "Ze ingredients are ze key." He pressed a finger to her forehead, "And use zat noggin of yours."

"Yes sir!" Lydia nodded firmly. Eezeyal saluted. "Okay…you said…" She hummed pensively, "Leechy leaves, scales of a seahorse, pepper, and grass blades of the Everland glades." Lydia reached into her jacket and pulled out her wand. "Stand back." Eezeyal and Merr-Lin did just that. Lydia breathed in and out, removing the apprehensive cloud filling her mind with worries and doubts. "_Seahorse scales and pepper spice! Leechy leaves – those are nice,_" Power marshaled to the tip of the wand, sparkling with a needle luminescence, "_Combined with grass of the Everland Glades! Come to me books! What concoction was made?_" She cast the spell with a firm flick of her wand. Volleys of streaming hands soared throughout the workshop. Each one grabbed hold of a book and removed it from its shelf from both the bottom and second floor. One, two, three – dozens of books swarmed around Lydia and Merr-Lin, flipping and their pages of the ingredients requested of them. When the spell was completed, The books drifted neatly to a random place in the workshop. The floor, the chairs, the table, upstairs – everywhere.

"Wow…" Lydia remarked with disappointment. "That was certainly climactic…but not what I was hoping for."

"You vill find most situations in life a similar to zis." Merr-Lin remarked. "Zat is ven you buckle down from zare and finish what you started."

"Then let's get to it." She glanced to a clock. "It's 11:00. Hopefully this won't take too long."

"30 books." Merr-Lin announced. "Zare are 30 books for us to sift through."

"Then let's get started." Lydia pulled her sleeves up.

The books were divided between Lydia, Eezeyal, and Merr-Lin. One after the other, page by page, the three searched the pages of herbs, ailments, and other manner of medicines to learn what was afflicting Amber. Sea dragon scales and leechy leaves, but with salt and no blades. Everland Blades with Sea Horse scales, but there was paprika. It always came close, but no dice.

The more failures they suffered, the more Lydia began to feel the guilt weighing on her shoulders. This ordeal with Cedric was growing out of hand and she hadn't even been in Enchancia for a week. What's worse is, so far, two members of her family were drawn into the unplanned rivalry. Just like last night. Cedric pulled off an amazing comeback. AND HE WAS PLAYING! She wondered…DREADED…if that's how Cedric is when he's not serious, imagine what he'd do to her tomorrow.

"If you continue to vorry like zat you'll get vrinkles." Merr-Lin commented, not looking away from his book, "Such an expression is unseemly for a lady."

"Sorry…" She rasped. "I'm just a little concerned."

"Our research is only taking time. Do not think us failing." Now Lydia was weirded out. Did the good doctor know how to read minds? "Vith each miss we learn somezsing."

"I don't understand. You make it sound as if we are succeeding."

"Zsink of it as us expanding our knowledge." Merr-Lin pointed to her book, "Ze page you are on teaches you how to make an elixir zat vill make you lighter than air. Perfect for your duel tomorrow."

"You know about that?"

"Everyone in Enchancia is bustling about it. As am I."

"Well…" Lydia closed her book with a sad sigh, "I'm not sure I want to do it anymore."

"Oh? Vye not?"

"Cedric, the one I'm dueling," She opened book number eight, "He's _proven _to be a powerful adversary. I don't think I'll measure up to what everyone is expecting."

"Zen don't." Merr-Lin advised. "To please ze opinion of ozsers is pure folly." He placed a book back in its place and grabbed his ninth. "Ze only one you should please is yourself. So long as you believe in yourself and believe your talents to be up to ze snuff, you vill be triumphant even in defeat."

"Do you get this stuff from a fortune cookie?"

"I vent to D.F. Langs ze ozser day. Very helpful fortunes." Lydia burst into hearty laughter. "Zat's better." Merr-Lin commended. "Just find a reason to laugh, and all hardships will lighten."

Lydia managed to silence her laughter. She ran a finger under her eyes, drying the tears. "Thanks Dr. Merr-Lin."

"Anytime, Princess."

"Call me Lydia." She offered.

"Very vell zen, Miss Lydia."

"_SCREE! SCREE!_" Eezeyal screeched excitedly. Lydia and Merr-Lin whipped their heads around to him. Eezeyal flew to Lydia grasped a large clump of her hair.

"Okay! Okay!" Lydia trudged along.

"Quite ze tenacious bird." Merr-Lin laughed, following after them.

"You have no idea." Lydia was dragged to a book Eezeyal was studying. "Let's see…" Sea horse scales, Everland glade grass, pepper, and leechy leaves. "Oh! He found it!" She announced happily. "The dust is called…Strep Powder?" Merr's eyes widened.

_Strep Powder – A powder which strikes its target hard and fast. Inducing a fever, unconsciousness, exhaustion, and a green tongue which brings an immense thirst to ones throat. Some sneezing may occur._

"YES!" Merr gasped. Lydia and Eezeyal jumped. "Zat's vhat it vas!" Merr ran for his pantry and grabbed each fruit that he had. "I must be getting old if I forgot zat!" Three strawberries, five grapes, a slice of pineapple, orange, and apple, half a pomegranate, and finally a slice of mango all in a decorative paper bag. "Here you are." He handed the fruit to Lydia.

Lydia inspected the bag derisively. "What's this?" She asked impatiently.

"The remedy for your sister." Merr answered with a smile. Lydia and Eezeyal tilted their heads. "Just make sure to add a mint leaf in zare, blend it all togezser vith ice, and serve it to your sister. She'll be right as rain by ze next morning."

"Wait…" Lydia needed to think about this for a moment, "A _smoothie_ is going to cure Amber?"

"Yes. For you see strep powder is intimidating in name only. It's actually just a cheap prank to give someone a head cold."

"WHAT?!" Lydia roared. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS PANICKING OVER A HEAD COLD!" Her glare shot to the clock again, "I SIFTED THROUGH BOOKS FOR THREE HOURS FOR A HEAD COLD?"

"Indeed." Merr responded in king to her sudden outburst. "Whoever put zis powder on Princess Amber meant no harm. Zey merely wish for your sister to rest and rejuvenate her body." He tried to laugh to lighten Lydia's mood, "But zey sure gave you a run."

"And now that rat turd is going to be given a run himself!" Lydia stormed for the door, clenching the wrapped up fruit.

"Make sure you zsank zis person." Merr advised from afar. "He taught you a valuable lesson!"

Lydia stopped just as her hand grabbed the door handle. "What lesson is that?" She snapped.

"Ze lesson of not making a mountain out of a mole hill." Merr clarified with a soothing tone. Lydia felt her rage subsiding. "You assumed Princess Amber vas afflicted with an incurable disease. Had you done a little research, you vood have avoided all of zat. Lydia's shoulders dropped. Her hand hung loosely on the doorknob. "Were you still so tense, you never would have narrowed our search to such a small bundle of books nor sought out my help." When she thought about it, Cedric – inadvertently – taught her a lesson. Keeping calm under pressure…brought on by psyching one's self out. "I hope you vill put zis into practice during your duel tomorrow."

Lydia nodded her head with a tender smile. "I will. Thank you again!" Lydia ran out of the workshop. The door closed behind her, bringing a smile to Merr's face.

"Young people." He laughed.

**($)**

Baileywick received the ingredients given to Lydia and blended them together as instructed. He made sure to add the tea leaves as per instruction, tasting to make sure it would meet Amber's pallet. Odd after taste. But it would suffice if it would make her better. Baileywick too was flabbergasted that it was nothing more than a simple head cold. Lydia never mentioned the powder. Again there was the matter of proving it came from Cedric. Likely the clever sorcerer erased all traces of his involvement.

Roland and Miranda were overjoyed that Amber's affliction was nothing more than a common cold. The only perplexing question was how it struck her so rapidly. Oh well. Such a thing was innocuous at the moment. So long as Amber would be well was all that mattered.

Lydia allowed Baileywick to give Amber her drink. There was something she needed to take care of.

**($)**

_Knock-knock-knock!_ "Yes, yes! I'm coming!" Cedric snarled impatiently. He violently unlocked the door and wrenched it open. A swift foot slithered behind Cedric's feet. "WHAT-" A hand gripped the collar of his robes tightly, shoving him backwards. The foot tripped his feet from under him, bringing the sorcerer crashing to the ground on his back with a painful thud. "GAH! WHAT-Ugh…" A strong sense of déjà vu overcame him as a wand was put to his neck again. Lydia had Cedric pinned to the floor by his collar. Her left knee was pressed into his thigh, preventing him from kicking out.

"Again you forget your place, wench!" Wormwood growled. He clawed his talons into the edge of the table.

"Hold it right there, Tap Worm!" Eezeyal perched himself beside Wormwood. "Let these two work out there little dramaturge!"

Lydia's eyes burned with insulted rage. The tip of her wand was pressed firmly into Cedric's neck, yet he chuckled at her. His arms were raised in false surrender again. "I see you discovered my secret." He mocked her.

"A head cold?" Lydia hissed. "Amber's in bed because you tried to give me a head cold?"

"I never said the powder was lethal, now did I?" He teased her. "You merely assumed it was due to your resentment towards me."

"Remember how I asked you not to patronize me?"

"Do you recall how I stated you would not strike an unarmed man?" He countered. Lydia was caught off guard by the question. She swallowed nervously. "Yesterday pitted us against one another and today was a test!" Cedric latched a hand to Lydia's wand wrist, "A test, I am proud to say, I learned much from!" He yanked her arm viciously, tossing her aside. Lydia slid across the floor. Her head touched the bottom of a work desk, bringing her to a gentle halt.

"LIDDY!" Eezeyal ran form her.

"Now, now!" Wormwood whisked into Eezeyal's path. "Let these two work out there little dramaturge, shall we!" He mimicked.

"Ow…" She massaged the back of her head. "AH!" She cried out in fear.

Cedric strutted to Lydia slowly, towering over her ominously. Lydia scrambled back. "I now have a strong knowledge of your strength!" Dread flushed through her body when her back touched the desk. Cedric knelt down and grabbed Lydia by the collar of her uniform, "As do I have a firm grip on your weakness!" He brought her close to his face. Lydia could see into the deep sea of pitch black. The animosity…the hatred…it gripped Lydia by the neck. Choking her. "Come tomorrow I will demolish you and your precious chicken there, and then you will writhe in the Underworld with Hades knowing I will subject your family to the worst tortures that not even the Horned King would dare use!"

Lydia bit hard on her lip, trying desperately to regain control over her quaking body. "Pretty presumptuous of you to compare yourself to the best of the worst, isn't it?" Lydia retorted defiantly. Her voice shook with the fear and anger radiating.

"Presumptuous or not, _PRINCESS,_" He snarled her title with disgust, "I will make you regret not taking my offer." Cedric rose to his feet, dragging Lydia to hers. He dragged Lydia to the still opened door. Eezeyal flew after them, "And once I've won our bout," He shoved Lydia out of his lair. Eezeyal flew next to her, "My finale will be severing your ties with the forces, and turning you into the pitiful human I know you to be."

Lydia gritted her teeth. Beads of nervous sweat fell down her brow. Cedric closed his door. The sound of the lock clicking closed echoed throughout the hall, sending chills rolling down Lydia's spine. Her legs quaked in petrified fear. For, possibly, the first time in her life…she was terrified. And yet…there was…a hint of courage.

Eezeyal tugged on her hair, urging her to come along. Lydia shook her head from her daydream. She scoffed at the closed door then stormed down the stairs. "You gonna be okay, Sugar Bee?" Eezeyal asked, sitting on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Lydia's voice trembled. "I'm just…hungry." She lied. Well partially. "I missed lunch."

**Not my best chapter. I can admit that now. But I needed a sort of filler in order to pick up after being gone for so long. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next time!**


	6. Duel of the Sorcerers Round 1

**Duel of the Sorcerers**

**Round 1 – Hardened Resolve**

**{(\_/)}**

_**Alright peeps! I'm going to try a music fic! (Insert scary music). If it doesn't work, I'll rewrite the chapter! But I want to give this a chance. Not to mention, I will be using familiar scenarios and songs from some oldie but goodie shows/movies. **_

_**Song that will be used –**_

_**1) This Day (personal revision)**_

_**By: Princess Cadence and Queen Chrysalis – My Little Pony**_

_**Hope you enjoy. ;) You don't? Well keep it to yourself and walk away. **___

**{(\_/)}**

3:00am – Also known to many as the witching hour. The hour when supernatural forces are at their peak and all magic in the land is at its zenith. The glow of the crescent moon light up the stars of the night sky, basking the Kingdom of Enchancia in its loving light. Owls and Crickets sang their hymns in reverence of the moon and stars. Fireflies danced about each other's in sync with light breeze whistling through the leaves of the trees. Pleasant trickles of the rivers flowed listlessly down their streams, reflecting the ambient moon.

Bright, multicolored flashes ignited in the window of Cedric's tower. Off key singing trilled, victorious cackles sounded. Wormwood perched on the ridge of the roof, escaping the too bright lights and explosions. Surprisingly no one woke up. A firecracker of light whisked out the window, exploding in a flamboyant display of color, startling Wormwood. Again, no one woke from their sleep. A silence bubble around his tower helped with that.

Cedric, after putting the finishing touches on a particular potion, laughed victoriously and held it to the moonlight shining in from the window. Make shift lightning, caused by a mixture of powders and magic. "Yes, yes, yes, OH YES!" He congratulated himself. He hugged the potion beaker to his cheek adoringly. "That little brat…this day, she will fall to my feet!" He tossed the beaker into the air. It twirled, spilling the content in midair. Cedric sent a stream of magic from his wand, catching the liquid in the air, and orbited it around its beaker.

"_**This day is going to be perfect**_." He slithered the contents back into the beaker and placed it on his work desk. "_**On this day**_" He admired the beaker, "_**I shall bring Princess Lydia to her knees**_." He raised his wand over his head, "_**Every noble will gather round**_," He whirled the wand, summoning figures of the royals, "_**Gasp in horror when she's on the ground.**_" A miniature figure of Lydia appeared in his hand. "_**And she shall be the first who falls to me.**_" He crushed the Lydia.

**{(\_/)}**

Lydia stood in the center of her room, several books orbiting around her. She flourished her wand like a conductor of an orchestra. The words within the pages highlighted themselves. The knowledge she retained from her years in school flowed into her mind, refreshing her memory. Potions, spells, simple herbs – everything came back. The glow from the moon reflected off the marble floor, alighting the determination flaring in her eyes.

"_**This day is going to perfect**_." She flicked her hands out, stopping the books dead. "_**The very day in which Cedric shall fall to me**_." She flicked her wand toward the ground, creating a life size figure of Cedric. "_**No more mercy, punches pulled,**_" The books flared open, pages flipping, "_**I will not look like a fool!**_" Lightning roared from the books, turning the false Cedric to Ash, "_**He shall regret the day he ever crossed wands with me**_."

**{(\_/)}**

"_**I care not if the king hates me!**_" He struck a shadow Roland. "_**I could care less about the queen!**_" He shooed a shadow of Miranda away. "_**The Kids,**_" He conjured Amber, Sofia, and James, "_**At her funeral they will say,**_" He made James speak, "_**'You should have heeded Amber's warning.**_" Sofia spoke next, "_**'Why didn't you back down when you could?'**_" He hoisted them into the air, "_**But truthfully I'd be disappointed if she did.**_" He imploded the hollowed figures, turning them into dust. He stomped onto the dust, "_**I WILL MAKE HER A MARTYR! I WILL NOT SHOW HER MERCY!**_" Wormwood flew in and perched onto his wrist, "_**But if she doth beg for it, I MIGHT!**_" The two cackled sinisterly

**{(\_/)}**

Colored smoke from finished potions puffed from beakers on Lydia work desk. "_**Must be on my toes and keep alert!**_" She spiraled her wand, gathering the smoke into a cyclone, "_**Mustn't falter or show weakness!**_" The smoke turned into liquid and was slipped into the beakers. "_**My mother and Sofia both see,**_" Eezeyal landed on her shoulder, "_**All these years that I've been leaving,**_" She hugged a hand to him, "_**The months I'd commit to training**_," He cuddled to her cheek, "_**Today will show that work hasn't been for naught!**_" She stumbled back, collapsing to her back on her bed. "_**This will prove to Sofia,**_" Tears welled in her eyes, trickling to the blankets, "_**These seven years have been for her.**_" Eezeyal stood at the top of her head, gazing to her somberly, "_**I vow to beat Cedric.**_" She stroked Eezeyal on the head with a confident smile, "_**And keep my family safe.**_" She rolled onto her knees and hugged Eezeyal close.

**{(\_/)}**

Beakers, filed notes and spells, powders and herbs were all placed into Cedric's bag. His wand was polished, and soothing incents filled the air, clearing his mind. "_**In hours the moment will arrive!**_" He sauntered out to his balcony, basking in the moonlight. "_**This duel**_," Wormwood sat on his shoulder, "_**Will be last test of her life.**_" He pet his Raven, gaining a grin from the black beak.

**{(\_/)}**

Lydia leaned on the railing of her balcony, staring keenly at the moon. "_**For this duel - I cannot wait!**_" Eezeyal sat next to her. "_**Six feet under Cedric will be placed!**_" She clenched a confident fist. Her blue eyes ignited with fires, "_**This duel's VICTOR will be-**_"

**{(\_/)}**

"_**ME!**_" Cedric boasted with a fist to his chest. He glanced to Wormwood with a smirk. "The winner shall be me. HA-HA-HA!" They laughed the night away.

**{(\_/)}**

The sun rose from beyond the horizon, only to be obscured by the overcast clouds. There was a cooling breeze blowing over the land, but there was a thick and unbearably tension filling the air. The heat of a duel – anxiety, anticipation, excitement. It was hard to contain. Even from those serving spectators.

Barely 6:00am and already The Kingdom of Enchancia was flooded with carriages – sky and land – bringing nobles and royalty from all around to the castle. Friezenburg, Tangu, Weiling, Kaldune, and even farther. Teachers from Royal Prep arrived as well. Gossip and news of the upcoming duel that Friday morning was literally the talk of the town. Their excitement raged on like children waiting for the circus to begin. The servants of the palace were all abuzz with excitement as well. Refreshments and munchies were being prepared in the masses. An audience tends to get extra hungry during, what could be, an exciting event. Jade and Ruby arrived at the behest of Sofia. They were overjoyed to see Lydia again.

**{(\_/)}**

"I can't believe how many people are showing up!" James gaped in utter awe from the banquet hall window. "Look at 'em!" Royalty and nobles in their finest attire herded over the bridge to the palace grounds. "I don't think this many people showed up from the wedding!"

"This is an auspicious and rare occasion." Miranda clarified, standing behind James. "The new Princess of Enchancia - also a Sorceress in Training - dueling a Royal Sorcerer?"

"What do they expect to happen?" Amber asked worriedly. "What are they hoping for?"

"I think it's more like they want to see if a Princess Sorceress can handle a balancing Magic and Royal studies." Roland corrected, placing a hand to Amber's shoulders. "This will be their way of determining if Royalty should balance magic and their kingdom."

"So if Lydia loses they'll ask her to stop training in magic?" Sofia questioned in outrage.

"Not necessarily." Roland motioned his hands for her to calm down. "But they may ask that she put the kingdom first and her magic second." He added regretfully

"But magic is Lydia's life." Sofia stressed. "She's trained and studied for the last seven years!" Every year Lydia would return with a new spell and a new way of helping her family. "They can't just ask her to stop."

To that Roland agreed completely. Since her arrival on Tuesday, Roland has been amazed by the level of commitment Lydia has put into preparing for this duel and the amount of time she spent studying. He's watched her train her mind and body to handle high levels of magic. The strain hurt her, but she was determined. He's witnessed the skill she displays, and the control she demonstrates. To say she's earned the Honors Certificate was a mild way of putting it. Were she granted to do so, he'd make her the new Royal Sorcerer. To ask her to stop…would be unconscionable. But as a princess – future queen of the realm – the kingdom does need to be made a priority.

"Speaking of which," Amber glanced to Lydia placed at the table. Her food was untouched, "Why hasn't Lydia come down for breakfast yet?"

"She has held herself up in her room." Baileywick announced, entering the Banquet Hall. "Lydia wishes to use this time to mentally and physically prepare herself."

"By starving herself?" Amber gasped. "Don't tell me she's done this while at school?"

"There _was_ a case where Lydia forgot to eat the day of finals her fourth year." Miranda informed everyone, recalling somberly. "She collapsed on the way back to her dorm. She woke up the next day in a daze." James, Amber, and Sofia gaped in horror. Sofia never heard about this.

"Well that's not going to happen today." Roland scooped up Lydia food onto a tray and covered it with a large lid. "Wait for me in the throne room." The area where Sofia and Miranda first arrived to the kingdom. "I'll be back with Lydia."

"Shouldn't I go?" Miranda urged. "I know her."

"This is true. But I know better than you what it's like to study under stress." Miranda bobbed her head lazily. Roland kissed Miranda's forehead. "I'll get her out." He smirked. "Don't worry."

**{(\_/)}**

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-HA-HA-HA!" Cedric stamped his feet uncontrollably. "So many people! Truth is I'm more nervous than medusa in a mirror shop!" He admitted to Wormwood. Cedric had a bad case of stage fright. "But knowing I'll be rooting that haughty princess deep within her own shame and humiliation is numbing that apprehension!" Wormwood cawed excitedly for him. He perched himself on Cedric's shoulder, showing he was right there with him. Cedric ran his fingers down the ebony wings, "And once she's gone…I'll feel freer than a bird."

**{(\_/)}**

"Liddy!" Eezeyal cried to the ceiling. "Liddy I know you can hear me!" Lydia hovered in the air in a meditative position on a thick, plush pillow. Her eyes were closed, her thumb and index finger touching – A bonsai tree, two books, three beakers, and four pouches of some sort of powder orbited her. "Liddy come down before ya give yerself altitude sickness!" Her brow twitched. Eezeyal licked his beak in dismay. He looked around for some sort of help. Nothing and no one. Lydia's stomach growled loudly. "Lydia please! If ya keep doing this, you'll pass out!"

_Knock-knock-knock! _"_Lydia! It's Roland._" Eezeyal's scraggily ears shot up."_Are you there?_" Eezeyal screeched in alarm. He grasped the door handle with his talons and wrenched the door open. Roland peered in confusedly, holding the tray of food. Eezeyal flapped and screeched urgently. He pointed a talon to Lydia. "Oh my-Lydia!" He cried fretfully.

Lydia's eyes flashed open. "Huh-ugh…" She felt lightheaded. The books and cushion fell from under her.

Roland dart forward. "LYDIA!" He tossed the tray to her bed. Lydia plummeted head first for the ground. Roland slid on his knees, his arms outstretched. Lydia landed in Roland's arms like a bride. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, desperately keeping her from hitting the ground. "Lydia! Lydia!" Roland shook her.

"Ugh…" Lydia ruffled her bangs dazedly. "My head…" She grumbled. She peered past her hand. Her vision cleared, revealing a terrified Roland. "Roland?" She rasped.

"Oh thank goodness." Roland breathed in relief. "You had me scared for a moment." He climbed to his feet, cradling Lydia in his arms. "Are you alright?" He lied her down on her bed.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come down for breakfast." He set the tray beside her. "So I brought you some food." Under the lid was a helping of French toast with strawberries and maple syrup, bacon, orange juice, and eggs.

Lydia stomach growled aloud, making her blush. "Oh…right." She giggled. She put the tray to her lap and started to eat. She shoveled the French Toast into her mouth. "THIS IS GREAT!" She exclaimed with powdered sugar on her cheek. "Thank you, Roland!"

Roland chuckled adoringly, "You're welcome! But try to slow down. We don't need you choking." Lydia laughed heartily as she ate. The orange juice tasted especially good. Refreshing and rejuvenating. "How long were you up in the air like that?"

"What time is it?"

"6:15."

"Five minutes."

"Not very long, but just long enough." He touched a hand to her forehead. Lydia ogled at him curiously as he cupped her cheek and stretched her ender eyes down. The black rings were gone, but her eyes were blood shot. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah…" She swallowed her food. "I woke up at three – feeling restless – but went back to sleep. I'm just food deprived."

"Good. You had me worried when you fell."

"Oh right. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem." Roland ruffled her hair lovingly. "Just promise me you won't do something like that again."

Lydia nodded under the hand. "I promise."

"Good." He nodded approvingly. Lydia smiled at him warmly. Roland beamed with glee. Lydia returned to her food, feeling her strength return. Roland may have entered Lydia's life at - what was considered - a late age, but he felt a sense of pride knowing she had come so far in her training. Now he would get a chance to see it come to fruition.

"What is it?" Lydia questioned, seeing his blank expression.

"N-nothing." He shook his head. "I was just thinking about how hard you've been working this week."

At this Lydia froze with dread. Food an inch from her mouth was lowered back to her plate. "Right…" She moaned dryly. Roland tilted his head inquiringly. "Um…Roland?"

"Yes?"

"If…uh…" She glanced to and from his face. She was unable to make eye contact. "If I…don't win today…" Her fingers fiddled with her fork nervously, "Will…" She hid her face away, trying to hide her reluctance, "Will you be mad at me?"

Roland was taken aback by the question. Shocked beyond words. "Why on earth would I be mad at you?" Lydia grunted embarrassingly. She looked away. "Lydia, what's this about?"

"I've been disappearing from my mom and Sofia's life for seven years." She looked toward the ground, "I just want to prove that hard work wasn't for nothing."

"Ah, I see." He touched a hand to his chin, "You're afraid Miranda and Sofia will be disappointed if you lose." Lydia sank into her shoulders. The heat rose to her cheeks. Roland removed the tray from her lap. Carefully he shuffled beside her and draped an arm around her shoulders. Lydia was caught off guard when he pulled her into a hug. "You know I felt the exact same way you are when I became king. I always worried, after all the studying and hard work I endured for many years, if my father would be proud of me. Would I become a king worthy of carrying his name? Should I even carry the title of king?" Lydia gazed up to him intently. In fewer words, that's exactly how she felt. "As king, many expected me to live up to _my father's _expectations and become exactly like him. Do what he did, speak how he spoke, and think like he thought."

"What did you do?"

"Somewhere along the way I realized I couldn't be my father. I could only be me. Therefore I did my best and lived up to _my _expectations. Things turned out alright, and my father was proud of me." He placed a hand to Lydia's head and massaged it side to side, ruffling her hair, "Which is why, so long as you do your best, Miranda and Sofia will be extremely proud of you. Me especially." He hugged her tighter.

Lydia smiled happily. Her heart fluttered, filling her with a warmth she hadn't felt in quite some time. She rested her head against Roland, closing her eyes. "Thanks, Roland."

**{(\_/)}**

"There you are!" Miranda beamed. Cedric and Baileywick darted their attention to the door. Roland and Lydia walked into the Throne Room with smiles on their faces. Eezeyal was on her head. "We were worried you both locked yourselves away." Sofia, James, and Amber sighed in relief at seeing Lydia. Baileywick nodded his head, pleased Lydia appeared fed and ready for her day. "Are you feeling alright, Lydia?"

"Great mom!" Lydia bent her arm up and placed a hand to her muscle, "I'm pumped and ready to take on the world!" Her smile faded when she noticed Cedric and Wormwood. "Hmph!" She glared. Eezeyal flared his wings.

"Hmph!" Cedric glared back. Wormwood growled. Sparks of lightning surged between the eyes of the adversaries.

"Whoa!" James flinched. "Anyone else seeing the sparks?"

"Why wouldn't there be?" Amber retorted, flourishing her fan. "These two have been waiting for this day for a long time. I'm glad my cold cleared up."

"Now I'm even more excited!" Sofia squealed. "I can't wait for this duel to start!"

"Neither can we!" A heavenly voice trilled. Baileywick, Roland, Cedric, and Miranda turned toward the door.

"It's so exciting!" A soft voice giggled. Sofia, Amber, and James gaped in disbelief.

"Seeing our Rumbling Lydia in action! What a treat!" A more curt voice exclaimed. Lydia cried out in utter disbelief, gasping with a trembling pointing finger to the door.

Three women with fairy wings stood at the door. "Hello, Lydia!" The woman greeted excitedly.

"Long time no see!" The blue dress woman waved both hands fervently.

"You've grown so much." The woman in the green dress marveled, cupping her hands together.

Lydia dashed across the room with open arms. A gust of wind blew back the tails on Roland's coat. "FLORA! FAUNA! MERRYWEATHER!" She hugged the three fairies tightly, laughing giddily. "Hi you guys!"

"HELLO THERE!" The three chimed happily. Miranda wrapped her arms around Roland's arm. They were enchanted by how overjoyed Lydia and the three fairies were. James, Sofia, and Amber were a little baffled, but glad Lydia was loosening up.

"Lydia!" Sofia walked over with Eezeyal sitting on her head. "You know the Head Mistresses of Royal Prep?"

"Oh! You guys run Royal Prep?"

"We sure do." Merryweather boasted.

"They used to be the Headmistresses of the sorcery school I attended. They left around my fourth year. I'm glad it was somewhere fitting for the best teachers."

"You're too much!" Fauna blushed. Eezeyal squawked in a chuckle. "Now who is this little fella?"

"This is Eezeyal. My partner in crime and best friend."

"Well hello there." Flora pet him. Eezeyal leaned into the pet, loving the fingers scratching his ear.

"We're so glad to see you again!" Merryweather cupped Lydia's hands. "Have you been well?"

"Very."

"It's been so long. Have you been keeping out of trouble?" Flora checked.

"Always."

"You've grown into such a lovely young lady." Fauna cupped a hand to Lydia's cheek. "And your eyes – the anger once burning ablaze within them has definitely been quelled."

"Anger?" James and Amber gasped. Lydia swallowed nervously.

"You MUST be mistaken!" Amber scoffed with a half-smile. "Lydia doesn't have an angry bone in her body."

"No kidding." Sofia agreed. "She gets firm, but I've never seen her angry." Cedric and Wormwood exchanged smirks. They knew better.

"While Lydia may wear an impassive face," Flora began, "She used to hide a nasty temper beneath her mask." Lydia grumbled and hid her face away in shame. "In fact she did everything she could, her first year, to get expel-"

Lydia clamped her hands to Flora's mouth. "SHUSH, SHUSH, SHUSH! SHUT IT!" She stammered bashfully. Nervous beads of sweat dripped down her brow. "THEY DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!"

"I wanna hear this." Cedric raised a hand with a wide grin.

"Me too!" Sofia, Amber, and James jumped.

"LOOK! It's nothing special!" Lydia roared through flushed cheeks. "I didn't want to be at the school in the first place," She shrugged one hand and scratched the back of her head pensively, "So I tried everything I could to get expelled." Roland and Miranda were aghast. Miranda in particular. She never heard about this. Lydia fiddled with her fingers seeing her mother glare disappointedly at her, "Sorry mom."

"Oh but she changed her mind in the middle of the semester." Merryweather snickered, nudging Lydia with an elbow. "A young man whom she took a shine to."

Roland arched a brow. "Oh reeaally." He purred tauntingly. Lydia's mouth fell wide open. Her entire face turned completely red. "Who was this lucky young man who captured her heart?"

A skull and crossbones blared in Lydia's eyes. "He didn't capture anything! He was just someone I took second to!"

"I always thought he was more than that." Fauna hummed teasingly. "Given how much time you both spent together." Lydia was going to die.

"Ooohhh!" James, Amber, and Sofia crooned bouncing their brows. Baileywick and Cedric were trying their hardest not to laugh. Well Baileywick more than Cedric.

"What was his name again?" Fauna tapped her cheek. "Lezard-"

"SILENCIA!" Lydia blurted. A zipper zipped Fauna's mouth shut. "Sorry, Fauna…" Lydia winced. "But can we please stop picking on Lydia for five minutes? What are you three doing here?"

"Zey are vith me." Dr. Merr hobbled into the throne room with a walking stick. "Zey vill be ze judges of zis little competition vhile I referee."

"Dr. Merr!" Roland announced, shaking his hand, "Welcome back!"

"Good to be back." He bowed his head.

"You're refereeing?" Cedric questioned disconcertedly. "No disrespect, but what gives you the qualifications?"

"I am the grandson of Merlin." Merr announced proudly with his head held high. "Vhat I lack in magic, I make up for vith my knowledge and handivork." He winked at Lydia and Cedric, "I promise not to let you both down."

"In that case," Lydia pumped her fists eagerly, "Let's get to the courtyard and get this party started!" She turned to Cedric. Determination gleamed in her eyes. "I think Cedric and I have been forestalled long enough." She rumbled.

"In that much of a hurry to lose, Princess?" Cedric purred, smirking. He whisked his wand from his sleeve, "Then en garde!" He held his wand like a sword. Lydia drew her wand and matched his stance.

"Now hold on a minute!" Roland interjected. "There is something that must be addressed first." All eyes in the room turned to Roland. Curious anticipation plastered to their expressions. "Earlier Sofia stated Lydia has been training her whole life to become a sorceress. A dream we all wish to come true." Lydia and Sofia exchanged glances. Sofia erected a thumb of luck to her sister. Lydia was glad she had faith. "But the fact is she is a princess." Roland added grimly. Lydia's stomach tensed. "I do not wish to put this on you moments before the duel, but it is an situation that we can't ignore. While becoming a Royal Sorceress is a wonderful dream, you are the eldest princess – next in line for the throne – and are months away from a marriageable age." Lydia, in truth, was 17. She turned 18 in October. She just liked to say she was 18. Adult age and all that. "I don't want you to give up on your magic! Far from it!" He quickly added noticing Lydia was growing sad. "But I would like you to reconsider your previous request and consider taking up your role as Future Queen."

An eerie and beyond awkward silence covered the room. Roland cleared his throat shamefully. As king, sometimes he had to give dissatisfying news. Miranda and Baileywick sighed solemnly. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather knew this issue would arise, what with Miranda marrying into the royal family. Sofia, James, and Amber huddled closely, worried Lydia's enthusiasm was chilled. Merr was unsure how to feel. Eezeyal bored his gaze into Lydia, wishing she'd say something. Cedric, on the other hand, found this predicament intriguing.

"Can…" Everyone tensed, "Can I give you an answer later?" She asked sheepishly. "I'd rather just focus on kicking Cedric's butt."

"PFFT! Please!" Cedric scoffed. "I'll duel so many circles around you, you won't know yer wand from a stick!"

"We'll see!" Lydia squared off to him. She narrowed her thundering eyes to him, "You know better than anyone to underestimate me." Her voice resounded ominously. Cedric and Wormwood chuckled gravely. How they will love putting her in her place. Eezeyal perched himself to Lydia's wrist. They laughed as well, eagerly awaiting the chance to burn him into the ground.

"Seriously…" James trembled, his legs quaking, "What happened between these two?"

"Not sure." Amber blinked in alarm. "But it's a little scary."

"You can say that again." Sofia quivered from behind James and Amber.

**{(\_/)}**

Horns trumpeted loudly in celebration of the beginning of the Coronation Duel. A little nickname for Lydia's welcome into the family. Dukes and Duchesses sat from top to bottom on wooden bleachers set up on either side of the massively spanned courtyard. Royal families had personal, separate chairs arranged. People of their stature would too prominent to sit on bleachers. Roland and his family had their seats setup on the area just up the first flight of stairs. A perfect view for them to spectate and out of the way of the sure to ensue chaos.

James visited with Zandar, Jin, and Hugo. Hugo may be pompous and arrogant, but he had his moments where he was tolerable. Especially when no one had any other choice but to deal with him. Amber spent a little time with Hildegard and Cleo. In all honesty, Hildegard didn't want to come out. But she supposed it would be a good laugh. Sofia, Ruby, and Jade squealed with excitement. Jade and Ruby were friends with Lydia since the day Sofia met them. They were happy she was back.

Cedric and Lydia stood at attention in the center of the courtyard upon the emblem. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Such a huge audience. They hoped they wouldn't make fools of themselves. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather stood on either side of Merr. Proud smiles were plastered to their faces. Flora drew her wand and tapped it on her palm. Screeches like a microphone silenced the mutters in the crowd. She flew into the air, drawing all eyes to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Her voice echoed throughout the courtyard from the wand, "Lords and Ladies, boys and girls – thank you all for coming to Enchancia's first Duel of Sorcerers! I am Flora. These are my sisters, Fauna and Merryweather! We shall be judging todays duel. Applause reverberated from the large crowd. The four Flora motioned her hands, quieting them. "And here with us today as referee is World Renowned physician, son of Merlin, Dr. Leonard Merr!" Loud cheers erupted from all sides. Cedric and Lydia were taken aback by his popularity.

Fauna entered the air, "Allow us to begin by introducing our competitors! First is resident royal sorcerer of King Roland II, with 15 years of training under his hat, and the Son of Goodwin the Great – Cedric the Sorcerer!" A grand applause was given for Cedric. He bowed appreciatively yet shallowly. He couldn't care less about their applause. Wormwood rested on the castle roof, waiting for his moment to enter. "And next we have a Sorceress in Training who is also the first daughter of King Roland and Queen Miranda – Princess Lydia!" The same applause was given for Lydia. Sofia, Jade, Ruby, and James were heard over the crowd. Lydia blushed and curtsied with a sweep of her hands and a bend at a knee. Amber nodded her head. She gave Lydia a quick lesson in a proper curtsy when not in a dress. Eezeyal sat in James's lap, wishing Lydia all the luck in the world. Mia, Robin, Clover, and Walnut were huddled around Sofia.

"Today is a very special day!" Merryweather announced anxiously. "For the first time in Enchancia History, we have a princess who is also a practioner of magic! This duel will not only serve to test the skill of a graduated student of magic, but will also serve as a royal welcome for the new Princess, Lydia!" A light applause rumbled. "Now without further ado, allow Dr. Merr to explain what will be happening."

"Zsank you, Mistress Merryveather." Merryweather allowed him to used her wand to project his voice across the field. "Zare vill be zsree rounds – as zis is a standard duel. Potion brewing, Transfiguration battle, and Spell casting duel. Ze general rules of zis duel are simple. No physical contact is to be made by ze sorcerers, only use vhat is permitted, and no involving of ze audience." Cedric and Lydia bobbed their heads. Neither one needed to glance in the direction of the other. Neither one was going to need cheap tricks to win this. "Ze first round shall be Potion brewing." Lydia froze. _Dang! _Fauna waved her wand. Four tables of numerous herbs and ingredients appeared out of thin air. Merr faced Cedric and Lydia, "You both vill be given a subject and you must brew ze potion designed for zat subject. You vill be judged on presentation, speed, and efficiency – but the winner vill be whoever makes all or most of ze concoctions correctly. You may not use any magic, only your hands and knowledge. TO YOUR PLACES!"

Flora waved her wand. Two tables with beakers, cauldrons, bowls, and other tools appeared in front of the four tables with the ingredients. Cedric and Lydia sauntered stiffly to the tables. Lydia nibbled on her lip nervously. _Potions aren't my strong suit. I barely passed. _She removed her earrings, not wanting Eezeyal to scream the answers to her.

Eezeyal watched her put the earrings into her pocket. He lowered his head somberly. _"Listen Ezee…"_

**Flashback**

"_During this duel I'm going to keep my earrings off. So I won't be able to hear you." Lydia instructed Eezeyal in her room._

"_BUT WHY?"_

"_Because I don't want Cedric calling me a cheater and I want to win knowing I did this on my own."_

"_You don't honestly believe Cedric's gonna play by the rules?" Eezeyal roared in outrage. "Him and Wormwood are probably plottin' against ya right now!"_

"_I doubt it." She shook her head. "Cedric's a creep, but he won't jeopardize a chance to prove he's superior to me."_

"_True. True. But still Liddy…" _

_Lydia touched a finger to his beak, silencing him. "This is no longer up for discussion." She declared. "I want to win…knowing it was because it was me." She tilted her head with a smile, "But so long as you're rooting for me, I know you'll be right by my side."_

**Flashback end**

"Liddy…" He grumbled under his breath. "Please…do your best."

"Are you ready?" Cedric and Lydia nodded. "Zen, Mistress Flora, please announce ze first assignment."

"Yes." Flora waved her wand. Two dead roses in pots appeared. "Create a means to revive these withered plants." Lydia maoned dreadfully. The thing about potions – there's a number of ways to make them, but only one will work correctly.

"You have ten minutes." Merr warned. "BEGIN!"

Lydia and Cedric whirled around to the tables. Not even three seconds past and Lydia was already scrambling. "Cedric has his ingredients ready!" Merr announced.

"What?" Lydia gasped. Cedric, with little to no effort, already had the ingredients he needed. He was already at the table grinding up some leaves. Lydia may have graduated with honors, but when it came to potions she only passed because of the extra help a friend gave her. "No way…" She touched a hand to her forehead. Her other hand was frozen in front of a vial. "I…my head…I can't think..."

"Hee-hee-hee," Cedric cackled, "That porcelain mask is cracking."

"She's falling behind!" Sofia fretted. Eezeyal bit his beak nervously.

"Don't count her out yet." Jade touched a hand to Sofia's shoulder. "They've only begun."

"Oh dear…" Miranda touched a hand to her chest, "Lydia's never been great under pressure."

"She'll be fine." Roland assured her. "Lydia just needs to get into the swing of things."

"Who does this girl think she is?" Hildegard's mother scoffed, waving her fan haughtily. "Believing she stands a chance against a royal sorcerer." She threw her head back and laughed. "What a joke this Peasant Princess is." Hildegard and Hugo laughed along with her.

James glared at the queen of Friezenburg. Amber glared at Hildegard and Hugo. The two flinched and looked away. Cleo, Jun, and Zandar coaxed them into returning their attention to the field. Worse opinions were being spoken than what Hildegard's mother was saying, or what Hugo and Hildegard were laughing at. Many whispers of doubt were heard through the crowd. All about Lydia.

"She'll be fine!" Amber said loud enough for the Queen, Hildegard, and Hugo to hear. "Lydia's going to do great." Amber rose from her seat, placed her hands on the side of her mouth, and screamed, "COME ON, LYDIA!" Lydia jumped at her voice. "SNAP OUT OF IT! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"YEAH, COME ON!" Sofia cheered her on. "YOU CAN DO THIS LYDIA!"

"GO LYDIA!" James jumped into the air, "SHOW 'IM WHAT YOU GOT!"

A confident smile graced Lydia's cheeks. "Right." Lydia clapped her hands to her cheeks, snapping herself out of her daze. "Alright." Lydia reached into the sea of ingredients. "Bay leaf for zest, catfish eyes for protein, goat milk for calcium, cow fertilizer for nutrients, agua de vida extract for rejuvenation." Baileywick, Roland, and Miranda leaned in eagerly as Lydia went to her work table to her work table.

"Hmph…" Cedric smirked, nearly finished with his potion, "Finally decided to join in?" He crooned. "I thought you'd given up."

Lydia started to grind the seeds and leaf. "No." She smirked at Cedric, "Just giving you a head start."

Eezeyal hooted loudly, cheering Lydia on. "THAT'S MAH GIRL!"

Fauna's task was for Cedric and Lydia to create a cure for Dragon Sneezes, and Merryweather's a fast acting treatment for chicken pox. Concoctions exploded, the order of ingredients was added incorrectly, and liquids spilled, but Cedric and Lydia did not falter. A single mistake did not distract them. They simply bounced back and calmed any brewing catastrophes their mix ups brought. Eyes were glued to their fast reactions. Jun and Jin were glued to their binoculars. Sweat beaded down Cedric and Lydia's brows. They were feeling the pressure. And it was invigorating.

"TIME'S UP!" Merr howled. "Beakers down and fires off." Lydia and Cedric threw themselves onto their stations. They completed their first potions seconds before their time ran out.

"Mistress Merryveather? Vye down vee begin vith you?"

"Thank you…" Merryweather flew over to the table. Cedric and Lydia laid out their treatment for Chicken pox. Cedric created a red ointment, in a small jar, easily applied with a common popsicle stick. Lydia's was a blue paste on a mint leaf. "Hmm…" Merryweather inspected the creations. She hovered them in the air, twirling them about to inspect them. "Nice presentation on both. And they were made rather swiftly." Cedric restrained his hands behind his back while Lydia chewed on her thumb nail. "Now will they work, is the question?" She motioned a hand to someone from the crowd. A boy and girl sauntered onto the field. Both with a bad case of chicken pox. Merryweather applied Cedric's first. One dab on the forehead, hands, arms, and legs. Next was Lydia's. Same dabs in the same places.

10 seconds had to have passed. Cedric's ointment oozed and slithered over the boy's skin. The young boy grunted in discomfort. The ointment was stinging his bumps. They turned cherry red. The itching was going away, but the stinging hurt. Lydia's ointment, on the other hand, sank into the girl's skin. the bumps turned icy blue, sending chills washing over the girl's body.

After 15 more seconds the weird sensations in both children washed away. Along with them were the bumps plaguing their skin for the last three days. "OHH…" Merryweather gaped in awe. These were very interesting results. Different reactions yet same results. "Amazing!" She beamed. "Top score both of you! Well done!" Lydia and Cedric bowed. Lydia breathed with relief. The crowds cheered heartily for them.

"Mistress Fauna?"

"Oh yes." Fauna flittered over to them. "Let me see what you both have." Cedric and Lydia placed beakers of strangely smelling concoctions. Again, both were very different, but the results should be the same. "Now if you both made these properly, they should smell of summer with a hint of winter." Lydia and Cedric nodded. Fauna put her nose over Lydia's position first. She inhaled deeply. She tiny pops tingle her nostrils. "ACHOO!" Fauna sneezed. Lydia's heart skipped a beat. A grin appeared on Cedric's cheeks. "Any icy hot sensation…" She muttered, rubbing her nose. "But…" She allowed her nose to clear and could feel the refreshing air fill her nostrils, "An excellent blend of summer and winter!" Lydia touched a hand to her chest. Fauna inhaled Cedric's creation next. "Hmm…A bit fizzy…" She took another smell, "But an excellent blend all the same. You both pass." Once again congratulatory cheers rang out.

"Mistress Flora." Merr invited.

"Thank you, Doctor." Flora curtsied. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. This was the final potion. Who would win the round? "Let's see what you have." She placed the withered flowers on pedestals. "Cedric, you first."

"Thank you, Mistress Flora." He bowed. Lydia watched him intently. Her hands were folded behind her back, hiding her creation. "Ta-da!" He displayed a spray bottle. A bubbling green liquid tempered inside. Lydia titled her head. Cedric sprayed once, twice, then blew on the bud. He took a step back. "Just wait three seconds…" 3…2…1 – from the stem up, the brown and withered body of the flower returned to its lush green radiance. The wrinkled leaves unraveled, puffing up. The petals became beautifully red, blooming fully. Whoas were heard from the distance. "Again," He bowed at the hip, "Ta-da." Cheers and applause roared from the audience Lydia's mouth gaped in nervous awe. Cedric strutted back to his station. "Top that." He dared Lydia.

"Gladly!" Lydia stomped to her flower. Flora nodded for her to proceed. Unfolded her hands from behind her back, revealing a vial of a lightly greener liquid. Using a dropper Lydia sucked up a small sum of her potion. She set the vial down and went to the flower. She tilted the bud up and dripped two drops into the spot where the pollen was. Lydia kept the bud up right for a few seconds, allowing the potion to work its way.

Slowly the petals started to bloom into a beautiful rose. Going down the leaves and stem started to have life breathed back into them. Lydia could see victory at hand. "Oh how lovely! Thank you!"

"HUH?" Lydia gaped in disbelief. The flower twisted and morphed. The lower half of the stem puffed out like a dress. White veins traveled down for aesthetic. The leaves lengthened into limbs, folding like hands. The rose bud suddenly had a face, and the petals shaped like an old hairstyle. "Well…that wasn't supposed to happen." Cedric stifled a laugh under his hand.

"Ooh! That felt good!" The rose spoke with an elegant accent. "I must say, my dear, you saved my life, you did." Lydia blinked in utter disbelief. "Thank you so much for saving me."

"Um…" Lydia raised a hand, "No problem?"

"Well I'm off!" The rose wrenched herself from the pot and jumped down. "I have places to go, people to see." Lydia and everyone watched as the, animated, rose walked off. "Thank you again, young miss! Tootaloo!" The rose walked into a flowerbed and disappeared.

"Uh…" Lydia glanced lifelessly to Flora. "I brought it to life…" She smiled and laughed at herself, "But I'm not sure that's what you wanted."

"Unfortunately no." Flora laughed. "But it was interesting." She gave Lydia that much.

"Round vun goes to Cedric ze Sorcerer!" Merr announced. Cheers and applause rained in for Cedric. He cupped his hands together, basking in his glory.

"Hmph!" Lydia blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Don't celebrate just yet, toad!" She forewarned. "This contest is just beginning!"

"Oh is it?" Cedric crooned. "You were moving so slow I thought we were warming up."

"I'm done warming up!" Lydia clenched her hand. Fire burned in her eyes. "I'm taking you down in round two!"

"Bring it on, Little Princess!" Cedric dared. "Bring it on!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sry if the ending seemed rushed. It's midnight. Later**


	7. Duel of the Sorcerers Round 2

**Duel of the Sorcerers**

**Round 2 – My Bird is Better**

_**Let's proceed.**_

**{[(0)]}**

Round one of the Duel was finished. A brief intermission was granted. As anticipated by the crowd, Cedric was victorious and support for him had grown by one round. The level of doubt weighing on Lydia was gradually increasing. The whispers about her being so presumptuous as to take on a Royal Sorcerer were as disdainful and horrid as Cedric's personality.

"I knew that Peasant Princess didn't stand a chance against a Royal Sorcerer." Hildegard's mother sniggered. "A low born becoming an honor student was a fluke. Cedric will leave her in the ground."

"Indeed, My love." Hildegard's father kissed his wife's cheek. "Then why do we not leave?"

"Because I love watching low borns be squashed like the bugs that they are." She touched the back of her palm to her mouth and laughed heartily. Hildegard's father joined in. Hildegard, Hugo, and Hugo's parents cackled along with her. Their belief was that noble borns – Sorcerers or otherwise – were of the highest caliber and were naturally, presumed, more skilled.

But Lydia did not let it bother her. She ignored the mean words. Worse was spoken of her the first year of her schooling. These pompous nobles and their opinions were only based on birth and position. A very clouded and ignorant way of thinking. But what made these words bearable were the words of encouragement being spoken by others who cared very little for stature.

"King Roland's daughter seems to be a determined girl," The Emperor of Weiling commented, "But her focus needs to be refined. Freezing up will not aid her in life."

"Agreed." The Sultana of Kaldune input. "But I have a feeling Princess Lydia has only begun to show us what she's capable of. She made an amazing comeback."

"No doubt she'll surprise us." The Queen of Corinthia stated confidently. Cleo bobbed her head firmly. "Cleo has spoken highly of Sofia. Perhaps it is from Lydia where Sofia gets her extraordinary talents from."

Lydia was confident – before the duel was over, everyone in Enchancia and onward who has doubted her will be changing their opinion, and giving her a huge apology. But she can't worry about that now. Right now she needed to keep her head in the game.

**{[(0)]}**

"UGH!" Lydia collapsed sprawled out onto her bed. "I'm exhausted!"

"HOW?" Sofia blurted, sitting on her knees over Lydia. "You seemed to be doing fine earlier."

"I'm afraid your sister has a habit of cracking under pressure." Miranda chuckled. "When faced with an issue she's not adept with, Lydia tends to go blank. Therefore she becomes exhausted." Lydia groaned bashfully. She hid her shame under a pillow. "Some things never change."

"MOM!" Lydia whined from under the pillow.

"I never would have guessed anything rattled you." Amber commented, standing beside James. "You always seem so…collected."

"Trust me when I say it's a front." Lydia chortled in a dry rasp, leaning up on her hands. "I'm actually a giant bottle of nerves when it comes to things like this."

"Oh hush!" Amber waved her fan. "You're just dehydrated, that's all." She gave Lydia a glass of water. "Hydrate yourself then get back out there." She encouraged. Lydia nodded with a smile and accepted the drink.

Eezeyal sat on her knee, watching as she guzzled the water down. The earrings were still off of her ears. She had no intention of putting them on. At least not now. The owl understood why. But he couldn't fight the overwhelming sense of isolation from his owner…friend.

"LYDIA!" A high pitch voice cheered from the door. Jade and Ruby stood at the door waving happily. "Remember us?" Jade asked.

"OF COURSE!" Jade and Ruby ran over. "Hi girls!" Lydia embraced them in a warm hug.

"Hi, Lydia!" Ruby swooned. "We've missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too." Lydia ruffled their hair. "Thanks for keeping Sofie out of trouble for me!"

"Our pleasure!" Jade boasted. "Honestly, we couldn't take our eyes off of her for a single second while you were gone."

"I know." Ruby chortled. "The trouble she got into…" She tsked her tongue.

"You mean the trouble I got in trying to keep you two out of it?" Sofia countered sarcastically.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Jade and Ruby remarked with feigned innocence.

"Uh-huh…" Sofia and Lydia droned.

"Oh look at the time!" Jade blurted. "We should be going!"

"Yep. Don't wanna lose our seats!" Ruby pushed Jade out of the room. "BYE LYDIA!" The door closed instantly behind them.

Roland, Amber, and James blinked in utter confusion. Lydia massaged the back of her head, laughing dryly. "Those two never change."

"That's why I love 'em." Sofia giggled.

"Well at least they took the edge off my stress." Lydia stretched out. "Now I can focus on the second round of the duel."

"Honestly you had me worried for a minute." James said, seating himself beside her. Sofia crawled to sit on the other side. "When you weren't moving I thought you'd given up."

"Ah…Never!" She wiped the water from her mouth. "I don't wave the white flag until all hope is lost."

"A grand philosophy!" Roland commended. "Always exhaust all efforts before declaring defeat. That's the heart of a future queen." He added tenderly.

Lydia's heart pulsated. _Future Queen. _It'd be a lie to say Lydia hadn't been thinking about that since the first round of the duel started. Roland's little slip on the other hand brought the reality of her situation into even greater light. She's a sorceress – in training – as it was the first occupation granted to her by a strange twist of fate. But now not only is she an older to three, she is a Princess and Future Queen. Her responsibilities have increased.

"Um…Roland-"

Lydia's door burst open. "Here you all are!" Baileywick blurted abruptly. "The second round of the Duel is about to begin." He stood aside in the doorway, "Please come this way." He urged.

"Brilliant!" James cheered. "Let's go!" Sofia and James slid from the bed and hurried out the door with Amber. Miranda meandered after them, laughing at their childish excitement.

Lydia rose from her bed sluggishly. The water Amber gave her felt good. Her strength was returning. "Lydia?" Roland called to her. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Lydia shook her head. "It can wait until later." She assured him.

"Oh…okay…" Lydia nodded and ran after her mom and siblings.

"I wonder what that was about." Baileywick remarked.

"As do I." Roland grumbled. _Maybe…_

**{[(0)]}**

"VELCOME BACK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TO ZE SECOND ROUND OF ZE SORCERER'S DUEL!" Merr hollered ecstatically to the returned crowd. Roars of cheers howled into the sky. Zandar put his fingers to his lips and whistled. "And, returning, are Cedric ze Sorcerer and Princess Lydia!" Applause and cheers rained down for them. Cedric bowed and Lydia waved. "Ze first round of zis duel vas vun by King Roland's Royal Sorcerer, Cedric. Putting him in ze lead." Cedric smirked proudly. "But Princess Lydia has a chance to catch up as vee are about to begin ze second round. Ze transfiguration battle!"

Lydia and Cedric stood opposite each other around the emblem on the ground. A foreboding wind gusted around them. Cedric smiled brazenly. He kept his hands behind his back in a menacing pose. He wasn't worried in the least about the upcoming battle. Lydia stared him down defiantly. Her fingers were curled into tight fists. She was going to enjoy wiping that smirk off his face.

"Ze trantransfiguartion battle vorks like zis," Merr began, "Both competitors vill chose eizser zemselves or another object and zey vill transform into different creatures in an attempt to incapacitate one another." Unnerved ooh's resonated from the crowd. "Cedric, Lydia – have you made a decision?"

"Indeed, I have." Cedric raised a hand to the air and snapped his fingers. The snap echoed. Wormwood spread his wings. Feathers trickled from his wings. He cawed loudly and took flight, perching to Cedric's wrist. "I'll be using my partner, Wormwood."

Lydia put her index finger and thumb to her lips. An ear piercing whistle resounded. Eezeyal launched from James's lap. Audibly gasps howled, watching Eezeyal jet into the air. He whisked across the field and touched down onto Lydia's wrist. "I'll be using my partner, Eezeyal." Cedric snickered at her. Wormwood licked his beak.

"Very vell." Merr nodded.

"This should be an interesting matchup." Fauna stated eagerly.

"I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it." Merryweather shivered.

"Ze rules are simple for zis bout." He began, gaining everyone's attention. "Rule 1: You may not change ze birds into minerals or vegetables. Only animals." He swung his head to and from Cedric, wanting them both to heed his warning. "Rule 2: no other spells ozser zen transfiguration. Rule 3: Ze animals may not lash out against ze sorcerers. And rule 4: NO disappearing." He stressed. It wasn't uncommon for sorcerer's to utilize invisibility spells to gain the advantage.

"Right!" Lydia bobbed her head.

"Okay!" Cedric agreed.

"Zen sorcerers to your places!" Merr ordered. "Prepare for battle!"

Lydia and Cedric flourished their hands into the air. Eezeyal and Wormwood screeched aloud. Their wings spanned to the sky. Both birds flew into the air and fluttered slowly to the emblem circle. They growled in the back of their throats, spanning their wings and talons dangerously.

"Prepare to become fried wings, you little chicken!" Wormwood snarled.

"Not before I turn yew into a feather duster!"

Lydia and Cedric took ten paces backwards, not taking their eyes off one another. Cedric whisked his wand from his sleeve, and Lydia drew her wand from her blazer. "Vands ready!" Merr alerted. Lydia and Cedric shifted into a stance. "On ze count of zsree…1," Lydia curled her fingers tightly, "2…" Cedric drew his arm back, "3!" Flora and Merryweather levitated Merr out of the way.

Cedric unleashed the first spell. Lydia waited. Glittering light engulfed Wormwood in a swirl of lights. The raven cackled as he vanished from sight. "WHAT?" Eezeyal howled.

"HE DISAPPEARED!" Zandar gasped.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Jun howled.

"No…not disappeared." Lydia muttered to herself. She directed her attention to Cedric, but noticed a small black thing fly by. "HE'S A FLY!" She blurted.

"A fly?" Sofia questioned.

"This is already turning out interesting!" Flora announced like a sports announcer. "Cedric has turned Wormwood into a fly and is now buzzing about the field. How will Lydia counter?"

"Like this!" Lydia wiggled her wand.

Eezeyal transformed into a dusty red frog. His mucus covered yellow eyes picked up the Wormwood fly. "RIBBIT!" A long pink tongue shot out from his mouth. Wormwood weaved out of the way. Sprinkles of saliva doused his wings but were quickly shaken off. "BLAH!" Eezeyal sent out his tongue again. Wormwood dodged. One strike after the other Eezeyal shot out his tongue. Wormwood tried to ascend out of the way. Eezeyal hopped along the ground, trying to reach him. "GIT-OVER-HERE!" Eezeyal demanded with each tongue lashing.

Wormwood laughed, sticking his tongue out. "PUH!" He cried. The tongue caught him.

"GOTCHA!" Eezeyal reeled him in.

"NOOO!" Wormwood howled. Eezeyal's mouth closed and he swallowed. He grinned menacingly.

"AH! WORMY!" Cedric pulled his hair. Disgusted gasps roared from the crowd. There were a few cheers. Fauna's face turned green.

"Eezeyal!" Lydia scolded, stamping her foot. Eezeyal turned to her and shrugged his hands wordlessly. "Spit him out right now before you get indigestion!" Eezeyal groaned sadly. He huffed in between ribbits, hawked spit from his throat to his mouth, swished his tongue and the bits inside, and with a powerful puff spat Wormwood out like a torpedo. He was stopped by a flower in full bloom in a hedge. "Thank you."

Wormwood slid from the flower with an exhausted groan. He plopped to the ground in a pile of spit. "DOOH!" Cedric stamped his foot. "Let's step this up a notch!" Cedric waved his wand. Wormwood shook away the saliva just as he transformed into a mole rat. "DIG!" Cedric ordered.

"STOP HIM, EEZEYAL!"

Eezeyal launched his tongue. Wormwood dove underground. Eezeyal's tongue collided with the small mound of Dirt left behind. "GAH! YECK! PATOOWIE!"

"DANG!" Lydia watched the ground for burrows. "He's gone!"

"Good eye, little Princess!" Cedric laughed. "Nice to see that egghead of yours is in the game this time!" Cedric mocked her. "But simply noticing small things like this," He swerved his wand nonchalantly, "Isn't going to grant you victory!"

Lydia watched as the magic at the tip of his wand dispersed in random directions throughout the air. He was casting a transformation spell. But Lydia couldn't tell where it was going. _Where…_She growled, searching the large area heatedly, _Where's Wormwood? _The ground beneath her feet vibrated. Wormwood was beneath her…Eezeyal…but where?

Eezeyal hissed nervously. He scrambled his feet, darted his head in all directions to find Wormwood. "QUIT YER HIDIN' AND GIT OUT HERE!" Eezeyal roared impatiently. Unbeknownst to him, Wormwood reappeared behind him, growing into a large black crocodile, digging up the dirt. "AND YA DARE CALL ME A CHICKEN!" Lydia gaped fretfully. Wormwood chuckled hungrily. He sat on his hind legs in the dirt pile.

"EZEE! BEHIND YOU!" Eezeyal whirled around. Lydia pulled the tip of her wand back. An elongated snout lashed out for the shocked owl. Sofia and Amber closed their eyes, Roland and Miranda rose from their seats. Hildegard, Hugo, and their parents leaned forward. Lydia let the tip loose.

Wormwood closed his snout around Eezeyal. _'CRACK!' _"GRM!" Wormwood winced in pain.

Lydia dropped to her knees. "Phew!" She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Ooh…" James winced. "That's gonna hurt."

Wormwood's teeth crumbled from his dislocated jaw. He clapped his paws to whatever to was inside his mouth. He dislodged a…large rock from his mouth? "What on earth…?" He trailed off, prodding the holes in the sides. "It would appear your master doesn't like following rules-YOW!" Something snapped onto his finger. "OW! OW! OW!" He failed his arm. A dusty red turtle came popping out the shell, its mouth clamped to Wormwood's finger. "LET GO, RUNT!" He swung his arm.

Eezeyal let go at the right second and flew into the grass. "So sorry, partner!" Eezeyal spat at the ground in disgust, "But some advice…" He choked and spat again, "TAKE A DING DARN BATH!"

"YOU MISERABLE!" A reptilian hiss of a roar reverberated from the depths of Wormwood. His stubby legs stormed through the small hedges. The massive tail swatted the ground. Grass and dirt was wrenched from its place. "I'LL TRUN YOU INTO A SNACK!" He burst onto the field of grass. Eezeyal staggered back. He fortified his stance. Wormwood opened his mouth.

"LYDIA!" Sofia cried out.

"MOVE, BIRD BRAIN!" Clover begged.

"NOPE!" Lydia swung her wand.

In a puff of smoke Eezeyal transformed into a rabbit. "HA!" Eezeyal jumped up. Wormwood's jaw snapped shut with a painful snap. Eezeyal landed on his snout, laughing heartily. "Soo slow!" He mocked the bird. Cedric growled and cast another spell. "You've got be a little better than tha-WHOOP!" Wormwood's snout shrank from under him. Eezeyal fell onto his back. "YOW!" Tiny paws gripped his cottontail. Eezeyal was dragged across the ground and launched into the small hedges. He bounced off the top of the hedges and fell to the stone. "Ohh…" He groaned dazedly. Wormwood flipped over the hedge, cackling venomously. Cedric turned him into a red panda. Black panda actually. But being politically correct, he was a red panda. "Dang…"

Wormwood dug his paws into the ground. His fuzzy ring tail wagged eagerly. "WHO'S SLOW NOW?" Wormwood charged forward, razor teeth bared.

"RUN, EZEE, RUN!" Lydia screamed.

Eezeyal rolled over onto his feet and darted out of Wormwood's way. Wormwood curved his body. His little feet scrambled as he pulled off the sharp turn and continued charging after Eezeyal. Wormwood cackled loudly. He chased Eezeyal from one end of the courtyard to the other. They dashed past Cedric, ran between Lydia's legs, scurried under the bleachers, and even popped up from under Duchess Maria's dress.

"Well at least no one can say this isn't an interesting bout!" Merryweather commented between laughs. "Eezeyal and Wormwood are, literally, tearing the courtyard asunder."

"Looks like I've got you on the run, Princess Lydia!" Cedric chuckled mockingly. "Better hurry up and think fast before I get too bored!" He touched a finger to his pouting lip, "I do so abhor easy wins."

"GRR!" Lydia growled through gritted teeth. She tapped her wand onto her palm. "FINE!" She gripped the dust lingering in her hand. Wormwood was on Eezeyal's tail. His salvia ridden fangs were inches from devouring the cottontail he was on. Eezeyal, running for the steps of the palace, executed a sharp U-Turn and charged for Lydia. Wormwood tripped over his own feet, fumbling on the ground like a ball, but bounced back and darted after Eezeyal. "HM-AH!" Lydia tossed the dust. It splashed over the rabbit Eezeyal. A puff of smoke engulfed him.

Wormwood dove head on into the smoke. "OOF!" His face smashed into a hard surface. "Ow…" The dust cleared away with the wind. He crumbled onto a tusked snout.

"WORMY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Cedric pleaded.

"Huh?" Wormwood shot his head up. "AH!" He screamed.

Eezeyal chuckled darkly. Daggers filled his beady little eyes. Steam emanated from his nostrils, coating Wormwood in sweat. "Shall we continue?" Eezeyal wrenched his head up, tossing Wormwood into the air. He whirled around and bucked with his hind legs, sending Wormwood flying through the air.

"Oh no ya don't!" Cedric blew on the tip of his wand.

Flakes of dust soared along the current of wind, washing over Wormwood. The raven flipped through the air. He had spun so rabidly his figure became a blur. Steadily that blur grew larger and larger and landed perfectly on large black feline paws. Razor sharp claws dug into the ground, stabilizing the rough landing. A black tail wagged with excitement. Guttural growls resounded from within Wormwood. Lydia and Eezeyal felt their very hearts vibrating from the growl. Wormwood brought his head around torturously slow. Rage glistened in his eyes. A malicious grin revealed the rows of razor sharp teeth. Lydia and Eezeyal staggered back, gaping in fright. Wormwood stalked around, skulking to his master's side with that grin frozen to his face.

"What's wrong, Little Lydia?" Cedric cooed. "Not afraid of a little kitty cat, are ya?" Laugh threw his head back laughing. Wormwood drew in a large breath. He then threw his head out and unleashed an ear piercing roar of the leopard. Lydia clamped her hands to her ears. Eezeyal winced, but fortified his stance. "ATTACK!" Cedric ordered. Wormwood crouched and then charged. Hisses and growls snarled from him as he covered the distance with lightning speed.

"You heard him!" Lydia boomed. "Ready…" Eezeyal dug his hoof into the ground. Wormwood grew closer. "CHARGE!" A loud snort blurted from his snout. Eezeyal bolted across the field.

Wormwood extended his claws. The grass was ripped from the ground as he darted. He bared his fangs. Eezeyal arched his head down. His snout barely glided over the ground. Wormwood and Eezeyal came within five feet of each other. Wormwood sprang off his hind legs, diving for the boar.

"HA!" Lydia wrenched her wand up. Eezeyal vanished in a puff of smoke. Wormwood dove through the smoke. Eezeyal emerged as a flying squirrel, smirking proudly.

"HMPH!" Cedric flicked his wand. Wormwood skidded around. Smoke engulfed him next. Wide wings peeked from the smoke. A hawk version of Wormwood soared from the smoke, ascending like a rocket for the squirrel Eezeyal.

Eezeyal back flipped. A breeze from Wormwood glided over him as he narrowly escaped. His bushy tail grazed the surface of Wormwood's stomach as Eezeyal dove for the ground. Wormwood made a complete U-Dive and went after him. Eezeyal pulled up inches before hitting the ground. Wormwood matched him. The two glided over the ground. A barrel of dust was left in their wake. The crowd on the east side of the courtyard parted. Eezeyal and Wormwood curled up, looped around – they tore the sky asunder in their aviator battle.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Flora blurted anxiously. Wormwood clearly has the advantage predator wise, but Eezeyal has the advantage when it come the agility!" She and her sisters ducked. Their hats parted from their heads. Eezeyal and Wormwood whisked over their heads. The hats returned neatly to their heads. "This battle may be a close one!" Eezeyal and Wormwood took to the skies again.

"EZEE! SPRING!" Lydia ordered.

Eezeyal turned about to hover for a moment. Wormwood came charging for him at top speed. Seconds before he connected, Eezeyal evaded Wormwood and dove for the ground. Wormwood scrambled for a moment then dove after him. A smirk slithered across Eezeyal's face. He curled his tail up. His little wings folded into his sides. Eezeyal flipped around, landing on his twisted tail. He looked up. Wormwood screeched angrily. He curled up. His talons extended. Eezeyal's tail unraveled. A powerful spring launched him into the air right past Wormwood, throwing him off course. He lost a few feathers. Wormwood crashed to the ground.

Cedric gritted his teeth. "GRR!" He stomped his foot. "STOP FOOLING AROUND, AND FIGHT FOR REAL!" He roared. Wormwood shook off his crash. Eezeyal was falling for the ground. Wormwood growled and took off after Eezeyal.

Lydia folded her arms and shrugged indifferently. "As you wish." She wriggled her wand lazily.

Wormwood's talons extended. Eezeyal's tail morphed into a fin, then the rest of his body followed into the shape of a walrus. Eezeyal allowed himself to free fall. "AH!" Wormwood screeched to a halt in midair. Eezeyal smashed him into the ground. A small earth quake reverberated the land. Wormwood's head poked out. Dazed stars circled his head.

"PFFT!" Lydia clapped her hands to her mouth, "PAH-HA-HA-HA!" She laughed hysterically. She held her stomach. "I've always wanted to do that!" She staggered a little from laughing so hard. Hildegard, Amber, and Cleo were thrown into fits of laughter. Jade and Ruby were on the ground. "Sorry, Cedric." Lydia wiped a tear from her eye. "But serious isn't my thing."

"Then it'll be your undoing." Extending his wand he waved it up and down rhythmically.

"Hm?" Eezeyal felt something odd below him. "Uh…Wormwood-whoa!" Wormwood started to puff up from beneath him like a balloon. "WHATTHE-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Wormwood grew into an elephant. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Eezeyal wobbled on his head.

"You-you-you…" Wormwood stuttered in a heat of rage. He wrapped his trunk around Eezeyal's neck, wrenching him from his head, "You-big-BLIMP!"

Eezeyal's walrus form popped into dust. Wormwood gaped in dismay. The walrus was replaced by a mouse. "BOOGA-BOOGA!" He wriggled his fingers and head wildly.

Wormwood dropped him. "AAHH!" He screamed shrilly. "AAAHHH!" He scrambled his feet, running away in terror. Eezeyal ran after him, sputtering and squeaking eccentrically. "_ROOOAAAR!" _

Eezeyal's feet slid along the grass to a halt. "WHOA SHOOT!" He dropped to his hands and feet and ran in the opposite direction.

"AH-HA-HA-HA!" Wormwood came chasing after him on his tiger paws. "I do so love a game of cat and mouse!" He sprang into the air. His shadow loomed over Eezeyal. The owl, turned mouse, glanced up. He couldn't run out of the way. So he dove down into a gopher hole, narrowly escaped Wormwood as his paws plowed into the ground. "GRR!" Wormwood crouched down. He put his eyes to the hole. Nothing but darkness. Unbeknownst to Wormwood, Eezeyal emerged from another hole by his tail. Wormwood snuck over. He grabbed the tail and opened his mouth wide. A rapid rattling caught his attention. The feline tail became a rattle. "I would not do that, if I were you…" Wormwood the snake purred. His forked tongue flickered from between his snake fangs. He coiled his long body. Eezeyal panicked. Wormwood bared his fangs. He struck forward. Eezeyal tossed Wormwood's tail up. The fangs bit into the tail. "OUCH!" He wailed. "ARGH!" He tensed himself up.

"BRILLIANT!" James cheered.

"WHOO!" Zandar clapped.

Eezeyal dove back under ground. Wormwood, as per the usual, was right on his tail. "OOH! JUST YOU WAIT, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Wormwood howled from underground. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Eezeyal scrambled out of the hole. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" He pressed his little paws to a large rock and moved it over the hole. "You're gonna-_BONK_!" Wormwood's head collided with the rock. Stars twinkled around his head. "Ugh…" He collapsed dazedly in the hole.

"Phew…" Lydia wiped the sweat from her brow. "This is exhausting too. Huh?" Eezeyal ran around in circles frantically. He bounced up and down, waving his little arms desperately at Lydia. "OH!" She didn't need the earrings to know what he was saying. "One sec…" She gripped her wand by the stock. One eye was closed. She aimed. Her other hand pat the back of the wand. A tiny ball shot from the wand.

Eezeyal relished the magic washing over him. Seconds later he transformed into a crab. He snapped his claws, grinning sinisterly. Wormwood poked out of the hole, a glare on his face. Eezeyal drew his claws back. "WORMY! BEHIND YOU!"

"Hm?" Eezeyal closed the claw. "AH!" Wormwood ducked. Eezeyal's claw missed Wormwood popped out sticking his tongue out tauntingly.

"You rotten…" Eezeyal tried for Wormwood's neck again and missed. It was a game of wack a mole. Wormwood jumped up and down in the hole numerous times. Eezeyal's claw snapped so loudly Lydia and Cedric's ears started to pop. "Grr…" Eezeyal hang his arms back. He was going to be ready. Wormwood was likely going to reappear and dive back under.

A black stub poked out of the hole. "HA!" Eezeyal clamped both claws to the stub. It was hard as a rock. Pain jolted through his arms.

A large sum of the ground dug itself up. The dirt erupted from the grass with a large body of a beast, tearing the greenery to tatters. The beast shook the dirt from his back. Wormwood pulled his head from the dirt, startling everyone with his rhinoceros appearance. "AAHHH!" Lydia screamed.

Eezeyal was twirled about on the horn like a child's toy. "So ya want to play rough, Eezeyal?" Wormwood growled hoarsely. Eezeyal brought his twirling to a halt. He hugged the horn desperate, wanting the spinning in his head to stop. "ALRIGHT, EEZEYAL!" Wormwood whirled around and stampeded for the courtyard wall. Cedric and Lydia felt the ground quake beneath them. "I'LL SMASH YOU TO BITS!" Lydia dove out of the way. Wormwood grinned at her as he stormed by and continued for the wall with her precious partner on board his horn. Wormwood cackled victoriously.

The wall was growing closer. "EEZEYAL! BOOK IT!" Lydia pleaded.

Eezeyal pulled himself forward to the head. "DON'T HAVE TUH TELL ME TWICE!" He ran across Wormwood's back, then jumped to the ground. Wormwood crashed through the wall. Loud wincing oohs rumbled from the crowd. Wormwood's stubby legs thrashed about to get him free.

"Alright, Cedric!" Lydia flourished her wand, glaring daggers at the dismayed Sorcerer. "You want me to be serious?" Eezeyal took several waddling steps back, passing Lydia. "WISH GRANTED!" She swung her wand down. Eezeyal erupted into a bull. He dug his hooves into the ground, then charged with his head aimed right for Wormwood's rear.

"LYDIA, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Cedric roared.

"TRY ME!" She dared. Eezeyal encroached upon the helpless Wormwood.

Cedric gritted his teeth. "Alright…" He put his wand to his mouth and blew. A dart of magic whisked through the air.

Eezeyal's iron clad head connected with Wormwood, as did the magic from Cedric. Wormwood was went toppling over the ledge. A terrified scream shrieked, followed by a splash. Stones from the wall splashed into the ravine below with Wormwood. Eezeyal stood on the ledge, laughing at him.

"Whew…" Sofia slumped in her seat next between Ruby and Jade. "I'm glad that's over."

"WOO-HOO!" James cheered. "GO LYDIA!"

"SHE DID IT!" Amber and Cleo giggled, hugging hands.

"This can't be!" Hildegard's mother fumed. "How could she…"

"Not bad for an upstart." Hugo admitted gruffly.

"Even if it was just luck." Hildegard huffed haughtily.

"The gardeners and landscapers are going to have a field day when they see this." Roland dreaded. The entire courtyard was turned into a disaster area. "But at least this round is down."

Lydia stifled a giggle with a hand. "Well Cedric," She pirouetted around with her hands behind her back, "Looks like I win this round." She chortled.

"Hmph…" Cedric folded his arms with a malicious grin, "Do you really think so, Little Princess?" He pointed his wand to the hole in the wall.

Lydia arched a brow and turned around. Her eyes widened, "What?" A wall of steam was emanating from the stream below, traveling high into the sky. Eezeyal was backing away slowly, treading his hooves carefully. Tiny embers slithered up the wall of steam. A deep, reverberating growl made the entire ground tremble like Eezeyal's legs.

"What's going on?" Roland demanded to know. Miranda hugged his arm.

"WHOA…" Ruby's voice quivered. "Is this an earthquake?" Jade and Sofia hugged each other closely. Zandar, Jin, and James comforted the girls.

"LOOK!" Jun cried out frantically. All eyes returned to the wall.

A monstrous hand of razor sharp talons grappled to the ledge. The wall fell into further shambles. Another talon emerged from the ledge, grabbing hold of the wavering wall. A long neck rolled up. Spines flipped along the rising neck. Crimson red eyes glowered brightly, burning the tiny blades of grass. Eezeyal jumped back, crying out as his legs quaked. The long Neck extended past the height of the wall. A leviathan body towered over the courtyard, terrifying the people.

"A…DRAGON!" Flora screamed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs. Wormwood was a dragon! That had to have been against the rules. "Dah…shpah…HUH-NAH…" Lydia staggered away blankly. "GYAAH…" She screamed again. "A DRAGON?" Lydia's retreat was halt by hands hugging her shoulders. She turned to see Cedric standing over her with a menacing smirk.

"I seem to recall you claiming victory a few moments ago." He chortled mockingly, "I'll be a little more gracious and ask for your surrender."

"GRAH!" She shook him off. "Not happening!" She told him firmly. "This isn't over!"

"I'm afraid it is." Lydia gritted her teeth. Things were looking grim. She needed a plan and fast.

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA NOW, WORMY!" Eezeyal sputtered animatedly, moving away. "Let's not do anything hasty!"

"Like bulldozing someone over the edge of a cliff?!" Wormwood blustered. Eezeyal laughed nervously. He was in trouble. "The tides have turned, EZEE! PREPARE TO FRY!" A barrel of fire roared from his mouth. Eezeyal jumped out of the way. The fire turned a path of grass into ash.

"EEZEYAL! THIS WAY!" Lydia beckoned him.

Eezeyal turned on his heels and stampeded for Lydia. Wormwood sent a torrent of fire gushing from his mouth. The heat was felt on Eezeyal's tail. He picked up his speed. The tower of fire chased after him. Lydia stood off to the side. She waved her wand rapidly up and down. A fan of glittering dust spanned. Eezeyal jumped through the fan, returning to his form of a mouse. He didn't need to think long before he figured out what Lydia wanted him to do.

Wormwood's large feet stormed on the pursuit. Lydia shoved herself into Cedric, knocking themselves off their feet and out of the way. The two sat on the ground gaping in dismay. Wormwood stormed by. His monstrous steps bounced the two inches from the ground.

Eezeyal found the hole he had been using and dove into the ground, vanishing into the dark hole. Lydia pushed off Cedric and ran to the other side of the little hole, dashing past Wormwood who paid her no mind. Wormwood stopped of the hole. He glared to Eezeyal who was no doubt hiding beneath. Lydia took her place in front of him, scowling the dragon raven down. Wormwood took a deep breath. A small spout of flames whisked into the hole.

"YOUCH!" Eezeyal screamed, popping out of the other side on a fountain of flames. He blew out his sizzling tail. Lydia put her wand to her mouth and blew. Wormwood clapped his hands to Eezeyal, crushing him in his palms. Many people covered their eyes in horror, not able to look.

"HAHAHA!" Wormwood howled with laughter. "IT IS DONE!" He roared cheerfully.

"YES! HA-HA!" Cedric shook his clapped hands over his head. "I WIN! I WIN!" Lydia dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

Flora and Fauna were shielding each other from the gruesome sight. Merryweather and Merr kept their eyes keened on Wormwood's palms. Dust was sprinkling out. Lydia did cast a spell. They were going to wait a few seconds before deciding anything.

"I…I can't believe it…" Mia trembled. "Wormwood just…oh my goodness." She buried her face into Robin's chest.

"Don't look girls." Clover shielded them from the horror. "This isn't meant for the faint of heart."

"Poor Lydia…" Miranda mourned.

"She was so found of Eezeyal too." Roland lowered his head.

"Oh…dear…" Hugo's father moaned regretfully. "That was…the poor thing."

"Indeed…" Hugo's mother held her hands to her heart. Hildegard and her mother were saddened too. Lydia wasn't their favorite, but not even she deserved to lose her pet.

"Now, Princess," Cedric stood over her, "Care to declare me the winner?" He crooned. "Or shall I have Wormwood crush you precious pet even further?" Lydia's hand snapped onto his nose. "YOUCH!"

"I suggest, Pinocchio," She stretched his nose out, "That you take another look!" Wormwood arched a brow. He was curious of her meaning. When he opened his hands, little particles of dust were all that remained…Eezeyal was gone!

"HEY!" Hugo howled. "She made her animal disappear! I demand she be disqualified!"

"Actually, Prince Hugo, he didn't disappear." Lydia stood up, dusting her skirt off proudly. "He's actually very tiny and still on Wormwood's palm." She pinched her fingers. "He is, what's known as, a camouflaging tree frog. Specially known for their paralytic bites! And Wormwood just caught him!"

"WHAT?!" Wormwood and Cedric boomed. Wormwood stared back to his hand. His eyes widened in disbelief. Eezeyal reappeared in a shimmer. His body was green with red speckles. He pulled his tiny fangs from Wormwood's palm and grinned.

"And in 3…2…1," Lydia snapped her fingers. Wormwood went stiff. His entire body erected – arms to his side, legs together, tail and wings stiff. Eezeyal jumped to the ground and scampered along to Lydia's palms. "TIMBER!" She called. Wormwood fell back like a cut tree and crashed to the ground. Everyone in their seats – including Roland, Miranda, Lydia, and Cedric – bounced several feet from the ground and landed roughly. "HA!" She held two fingers in Cedric's face. "VICTORY IS MINE!" She cheered.

"AND PRINCESS LYDIA TAKES THE SECOND ROUND!" Merryweather announced exuberantly.

"YEEEAAAHHHH!" James, Sofia, Amber, and a number of the others threw their hands up and cheered loudly. Roland and Miranda gave her a standing ovation.

Lydia tapped her wand to Eezeyal. He returned to his original Owl self. He fluttered his wings, loving the feel of feathers rather than skin or fur. Lydia put one of her earrings back on and smiled, "You were great, Eezeyal." She whispered. She snuggled her face to Eezeyal's cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

"And I you, Liddy." He hugged his wings to her cheeks. "I missed conversatin' with ya."

"Same here…"

"Grr…" Cedric ground his foot into the destroyed grass. Roughly he swatted his wand, returning Wormwood to his raven form. "That little runt!" He cursed her. "Don't be so cocky, brat!" Cedric forewarned her with Wormwood in his arms. "The next round is spell casting. And you and I both KNOW I excel in that field."

"Only when sneaky tricks are involved!" She retorted back hostilely. "You couldn't handle me if you didn't have cheap tricks like a hostage." Cedric took Sofia hostage a couple nights ago. The act which set Lydia's anger ablaze and pit her against Cedric.

"Last I checked, I defeated you long before I used that _cheap trick!_" He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Whatever! Think what you wish!" He permitted, not wanting to get into a full blown argument with a child in public. "But knows this," His voice rumbled, "I will drill the reality of our difference in strength into your head even if I have to turn you into a lifeless husk."

"Then bring it on, Pinocchio!"

**To be continued!**


	8. The First Sign

**The First Sign**

_**Alright! Alright! Short chapter coming!**_

_**Oh! And I should point out that I've been caught! LOL! Someone logged in as a Guest remarked on the battle between Eezeyal and Wormwood and made the connection to The Sword in the Stone. XD!**_

_**By the by, I'm going to try and type Cedric's part in sync with her verbiage. Example – He says Li'l instead of Little.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**(}/\{)**

"DOOH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS AFFRONT!" Cedric roared, hovering in the air with a cushion beneath him and against his back. "YOU CRUSH THAT RUNT IN YOUR PAWS," Wormwood was lying lifelessly on the table. His little talon twitched involuntarily, "AND SHE COUNTERS WITH…WITH…_A TREE FROG?!" _A gnarly root like plant floated into the air in front of him. Little bubbles of the root popped fervently. "WHAT IMPERTINENCE!" He whisked the wand animatedly. "I had the upper hand!" He cut up a crackle root. It fell into a basin below. "I HAD victory in the palm of my hand!" He subconsciously poured in two cups of pinecone juice, 2 ½ ounces of Pompeii extract, and five cups of leech mucus. "But NOOO!" He levitated the basin and lit a hovering fire under it. "Once again she pulls a miraculous trick from her headband and – ONCE AGAIN – steals my victory and goals of conquest right from out of me fingers!" The fire blazed even hotter, bringing the potion to a boil faster than intended. "Again…" Cedric cooled it off, "It was wrong of me to underestimate her. And I know, as well as anyone, that it is not uncommon for a student to pose a threat to a master." He descended to the ground. "And I will admit…" He mumbled shamefully, "She is more than just a pretty face." Gently her picked up Wormwood and put him inside the basin, immersing him into the odd liquid. "But I won't lose to her…" He rumbled grudgingly. Wormwood started to unstiffen. He sighed with relief, soaking in the hot basin. "That Li'l Sorceress is going to learn her place. Even if I have to dig a hole and put her there."

**(}/\{)**

"Bah!" Hildegard's Father spat. "This is a complete waste of our time!" He declared, storming through the palace's halls with his wife and daughter. Hugo and his parents were in tow. "That Peasant Princess is not worth the spectacle she is being given! Certainly not worth the time, either!"

"Indeed." Hugo's mother chortled snobbishly. "This last win of hers was nothing but a fluke." She swayed her fan up and down, blowing a cool breeze to fuel her icy pride. "Yet everyone wishes to treat it as if her victory is already decided."

"Oh let them think what they wish." Hildegard chortled. "We know the truth. We know she's nothing but an upstart."

"Too true, Princess Hildegard." Hugo bowed graciously.

"I'm glad you all think so highly of me." The group of royalty came to an abrupt halt. "I was actually wondering when you all were going to drop those fake smiles." Their attention shifted to an adjacent hallway. Hildegard and Hugo gasped in in sickened dread. Lydia was leaning against the wall in the hallway, hidden away from the walk path. He hands her folded behind her head, a satisfied smile plastered to her face. "Honestly, the invitation wasn't mandatory." She moved from the wall, approaching Hildegard and Hugo's families with her hands behind her back. "You all could have stayed home if you wanted." She tapped her chin with feigned inquisition. "But I guess the miserable can't resist casting their misery unto to others." She sighed somberly.

"What did you just say?!" Hugo's mother demanded heatedly.

"How dare you speak to us in such a manner!" Hildegard's mother screeched.

Lydia's smile was replaced with a hateful scowl. It took the two mothers by surprise. "How dare I?" Lydia's voice rumbled ominously. "How DARE you!" She barked. Hildegard and Hugo cowered behind their parents. "You come here, to my father's palace, and you dare to berate and besmirch me for the sake of sport! I have done nothing to deserve such treatment, and I certainly won't sit quietly while it is being spoken right in front of my face! Not to mention you're ruining a festivity everyone has come to in order to have a great time with your blind ideals!"

"SILENCE!" Hugo's father ordered. "You have no right, nor the place, to speak to or against us!" He declared contemptuously. "You and your sister both are nothing more than worthless peasants playing dress up!"

Lydia's arms tensed at the mentioning of Sofia. They dare bring her little sister into this conversation. It would be easy to lash out and strike him. But she was the bigger person. "Then if we're so worthless, stop making us the topic of your discussions! If we were truly beneath you, you wouldn't go so far as to try and bring us down, or give me the nickname Peasant Princess! Petty insults like that aren't enough to bring her or I down."

"Petty?" Hildegard's mother shrieked. "You are far to brazen! You will treat us with respect!"

Lydia could see she wasn't going to get through to this group of stubborn people. Sighing in defeat she calmed her rattled nerves, allowing her deep bitterness to die down. "If you'll excuse me," She sauntered slowly, shaking off the reverberating nerves, "I have more IMPORTANT matters to attend to."

Hildegard's father latched a hand onto her upper arm, wrenching her sharply to a halt. "Listen well, you wretch! You will do well to mind your place! It would be ill-advised for you to displease us."

Lydia shook his arm off, whirling around to glare him dead in the eye. "It's not my job to please you! In fact," She shrugged her hands, "I care very little if you or anyone likes me at all. I don't go through life trying to make people happy. But I certainly don't let their petty jealousy and envy bring me down."

"GRR!" Hildegard's father raised a hand. Lydia knit her brow. Her right hand curled into a fist. "YOU FILTHY, PEASANT, TRASH!" His hand went for her face.

Lydia's left hand shot up. Hildegard's father's hand was stopped dead at the wrist. Lydia stared him down with a blank yet malevolent gleam in her eye. Hildegard's father was taken aback with fear. A dark mist engulfed Lydia's fist. "Do not presume you have the right to lay a hand upon me, you pompous fool!" Her voice rumbled in a low and foreboding tone.

"Alright, that's enough!" A voice boomed. Lydia and Hildegard's father gaped in confusion. The mist died around Lydia's fist. Everyone stared down the hall behind Hugo and Hildegard. Roland and a portly man, Constable Miles, were storming down the hall with displeased scowls on their faces. Lydia and Hugo's father scrambled away from each other, both hoping to play innocent. Roland and Constable Miles stopped. They looked over the crowd with revolted stares. Roland put his hands to his hips and shook his head. "I am very disappointed!" He proclaimed, seeming to look Lydia's way. This made Hugo, Hildegard, and their parents smile. "For royalty to be acting this way," He glared at Hugo and Hildegard's parents, "You lot should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"What?" Hildegard's mother gasped, stepping forward. "But, your majesty," She curtsied out of respect, "This girl was blatantly disrespectful to us."

"I'm aware." Roland admitted simply. "I also know from Constable Miles – who happened to bring your disdain for my daughter to my attention," Lydia's eyes widened in awe at him regarding her as his daughter, "That you all have attempted to besmirch Lydia's reputation and hard work for your own amusement." He folded his arms, "And we also happened to be around the corner and caught wind of the conversation." He added slyly.

"But…your Majesty…" Hildegard's father's voice quaked with guilt.

Constable Miles wrenched his hand sharply into the air, "Silence!" He commanded with obvious resentment. "It is now you who has no right or place to speak! You raised your hand to the princess and were blatantly disrespectful with no provocation!" He marched past Lydia, placing a hand in front of her protectively, "By order of the king, and personal desire of the King's guard, you all are hereby ordered to depart from the Kingdom of Enchancia and return home!"

"You can't-"

"IMMEDIATLEY!" Miles barked. "Or shall I ask my men to escort you?" He threatened. "We've been dying to use the prisoner transport." Roland cleared his throat, keeping a laugh down. Lydia hid her smile away.

"Hmph! Fine!" Hildegard's father pulled his wife along.

Hugo's mother gathered her husband as well. "We will trouble you no more this day."

"But do not think this discussion is over." Hugo's father warned.

"We will be back." Hildegard's mother warned.

"We're tingling with anticipation." Lydia muttered.

Hugo, Hildegard, and their parents all turned on their heels and raised their noses to the air. Without another word they meandered gruffly along. Hugo and Hildegard fumed mentally, unable to believe the insult they and their families endured.

Hildegard was brought to a staggering halt. Hugo bumped into her. She and he glanced to the side to another adjacent hallway. Hildegard's eyes widened in horror. Her stomach tightened sickly. Hugo was a little disgruntled. James and Amber, with disappointed and angered galres, stood in the hallway, staring at Hildegard and Hugo wordlessly. "Amber…James I-we-"

"HMPH!" Amber turned her back on Hildegard. "You allowed your parents to insult both of my sisters." She hissed. "I can't speak with you. You'll have a chance to beg for forgiveness at school on Monday." She announced. With that Amber took her leave. James didn't say anything to Hugo. It wouldn't do any good. So he just left without a word. Hildegard touched a hand to her heart, feeling it break. Hugo, not caring, progressed on his way. Hildegard followed after him, feeling her friendship with Amber brought to ruin.

"Are you alright, Lydia?" Roland asked with a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She rasped. Her heart was pounding against her chest. "A little shaken."

"Though I'm happy you stood up for yourself, you could have handled that better." He instructed sternly.

"Huh?"

"Many opinions like theirs will rise. I speak from experience. While it is okay to speak up for yourself, a proper course of action would have been to smile and walk away."

"Why?" Lydia gasped. "They were out of line." She stressed.

"True. But it is better to shake off an insult than to give away that it has bothered you."

"How? I mean…The kids at Sorcery School were behaving like kids. But adults behaving like children? Royalty no less? How do you shake that off?"

"By being the bigger person." Roland answered tenderly. "By keeping in mind insults are a person's way of making themselves feel better. As you stated earlier." Lydia gaped in awe. _He really was listening. _But if she was in the wrong as well, why didn't Roland intervene sooner? "Now that that's settled," He gestured a hand to Constable Miles, "I'd like to introduce you to Constable Miles. The finest commanding officer of the Royal Guard. Constable Miles, meet my new daughter Lydia."

"T'is a pleasure, Your Highness." Constable Miles bowed at the hip. "King Roland has spoken very highly of you."

"The pleasure is mine, Constable." Lydia curtsied. They both extended hands and shook firmly. "I'm…sorry you had to see that." A light shade of pink rose to her cheeks.

"Think nothing of it." Constable Miles waved off nonchalantly. "In all honesty I am most impressed with your self-control."

Lydia tilted her head with a confused arch of her brow. "I'm sorry?"

"We saw the glow engulf your right hand." Roland answered with a slightly menacing tone. The pink on Lydia's cheek turned bright red with shame.

"I thought for certain you were going to lunge that fist of yours." Constable Miles admitted with a hint of sorrow. He doubted his princess with little, but understandable, reason. Lydia dropped her head. She fiddled with her hands uneasily.

"But you displayed excellent restraint." Roland congratulated. "Power is good. But responsibility over that power it what determines the true strength of a rulers." Lydia's eyes widened in unbelievable awe, twinkling with elation. _That's why he didn't intervene?_ She came to the realization. _Roland…Roland knew I wouldn't attack? But how?_

"Aaand there's also the work you need on your conversational skills." Constable Miles added slyly.

Lydia felt something clonk her shame. "Okay…" She agreed sheepishly. She held her hands together, pleading to the Constable, "I hope you'll be there to help me along."

"Of course." Constable Miles saluted, "I shall serve the King and his family for as long as I live."

"Glad to hear it." Lydia giggled. "Oh…" She snapped her fingers, "About the courtyard," She clapped her hands together apologetically to Roland, "I'M SOOOO SORRY, ROLAND!"

Roland laughed heartily. "Think nothing of it. It'll be fixed while you and Cedric do battle elsewhere."

"Speaking of the second round, where is your little friend?" Constable Miles asked.

"In my room resting." Eezeyal was exhausted after the second round. He wanted to hand back while the intermission was in place. Because of the damage done, a new stage was being sought. Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Merr were sifting through the number of regions within Enchancia. There had to be somewhere they could finish things. "I'd better go rest before the intermission is over." Lydia announced. "It won't do me any good if I'm tired."

"Go idea." Roland agreed. "Rest easy."

"I will. Constable Miles." She bowed in farewell and then ran off. _How could Roland possibly have known I wouldn't lash out?_

Constable Miles laughed charmingly. "That girl is the Future Queen? It'll certainly be in _interesting _reign_._" He laughed again. His smile faded into concern, "But I cannot deny this troubled feeling. Her apathetic attitude towards her current title, the lack of interest in becoming Queen. Not to mention…her disregarding you as her father." He treaded carefully on the last note.

Roland shook his head with an understanding sigh. "The latter is to be expected." He admitted mostly to himself. "Lydia is at an age where having another man in her mother's life is a colossal change. She has reservations. Which is precisely why I tread carefully on the afore mentioned matter."

"Your Majesty?"

"If I force her new obligations upon her, she may retreat and grow to resent me. But if I coax it along gently and make tiny remarks," As he's been doing for most of the day, "There is a chance the idea will grow on her. I want Lydia to come to me."

"True…" Constable Miles stroked his pudgy chin. "But can you afford to wait so long?"

"Oh I don't think I have to wait long." Roland disagreed confidently. "During her _discussion_ earlier, Lydia said '_My father's palace._'" His heart fluttered with an overwhelming warmth. "I have every confidence she will adjust swimmingly. I just don't want her to lose sight of who she truly is."

**(}/\{)**

About two hours later the intermission had come to an end. The time was falling onto two in the afternoon. The duel was taking a considerable amount of time. But it was time well spent. Everyone was herded into the ballroom with word of an urgent announcement leading them by the chain. The Three Good Fairies and Merr awaited for everyone's arrival in the center of the ballroom.

Lydia and Cedric, accompanied by Wormwood and Eezeyal, were also in the center and keeping a good distance from each other with disdainful stares. Eezeyal and Wormwood flared their wings. Low, rumbling trills reverberated from their little throats. Clover, Mia, and Robin huddled around Sofia. Wormwood and Eezeyal were making them uneasy.

Roland, Miranda, and the children soon arrived with Constable Miles. Once the Fairies and Merr were certain everyone was accounted for, Fauna began the announcements. "Thank you all for gathering here. We have news for the duel."

"Since the courtyard is undergoing repair," Merryweather continued, "We decided a change of scenery was in order."

"What do you mean, Miss Merryweather?" Princess Maya asked anxiously.

Flora intervened, "During the intermission we sought out places on the palace grounds and in around the kingdom where Sorcerer Cedric and Princess Lydia could continue their duel." She clarified, stressing the time and effort the four of them put into searching. "During our search we also deliberated on how the final round – The spell casting portion – should be conducted."

"Not only did vee find ze perfect place," Merr announced cheerfully, "Vee also came up vith ze perfect challenge."

"Oh?" Cedric touched a finger to his chin. "And what might they be?"

"King Roland," Fauna addressed, "Do you know of the abandoned Village surrounded by the forest?"

"Y-yes…" He thought for a moment, "It was called…Fadora. It was deemed uninhabitable due to an infestation of termites and rodents constantly running amuck."

"You want to send us there?" Miranda asked fretfully. As she and the others were part of the spectators crowd, they would have to spend the round watching their feet rather than the duel.

"No-no." Flora answered abruptly, "Not all of you. Just them."

"Us?" Cedric and Lydia questioned.

"But…" Lydia scratched her cheek, "How will you-"

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather raised their wands to the air. Lydia fell silent. The three fairies twirled and flourished their wands. With a quick flick they sent glittering lights toward the ceiling. The lights collided together, forming a large cloudy space. An image of the village in question appeared. It looked very run down.

"Whilst my sisters, myself, and Merr keep an eye on you both in the village, your family and friends may watch you from the ballroom through this sphere."

"Clever…" Cedric purred.

"Fancy…" Lydia marveled dreamily.

"Vee vill discuss ze nature of ze challenge at ze site. Are you two ready?" Merr asked pressingly.

"Yes sir!" The two responded.

"Good! As a treat, your partners may join in on ze battle." Merr permitted. Cedric bobbed his head. He touched two fingers to Wormwood's head. Lydia giggled elatedly, hugging Eezeyal. "Ladies! If you vill."

"Of course." Flora bobbed her head. "Cedric, Lydia – Please stand close together."

Cedric and Lydia exchanged glares of revulsion. Disgusted grunts rumbled under their breath. The idea of getting any closer made their stomachs churn. Unfortunately it was necessary. Grudgingly the two stiffly walked closer. They put their backs to each other, practically touching. Wormwood and Eezeyal jumped to their heads, glaring each other down.

Cedric gritted his teeth, "Standing this close to you…" He objected scornfully under his breath, "I'll need to shower once this is over."

"Try several!" Lydia snapped quietly, "You smell worse than the gunk between Eezeyal's toes."

"You rotten li'l-"

A white chalk line drew itself in a circle at Cedric and Lydia's feet. Another one appeared over their heads. The lines of chalk started to sparkle and glimmer. Tiny flakes rose from the bottom and fell from the top, meeting in the middle in a prickly reaction. Eezeyal and Wormwood jumped into their owners' arms. Cedric and Lydia subconscious stepped closer, closing the gap.

"Here we go!" Fauna whirled her wand and swept it along her cape, bringing it around in a whirl. She was enveloped, disappearing on the spot. Flora did the same thing. Merryweather moved close to Merr and the two disappeared. The glimmering cylinder surrounding Cedric and Lydia filled turned into a bright light. There was a quick flash and they were gone. Tiny bits of dust were all that was left. Roland and Sofia ran to the spot they vanished from.

"Look!" James pointed to the bubble.

**(}/\{)**

"WHOA!" Cedric and Lydia came falling out of the sky. Wormwood and Eezeyal fluttered into the air. "OOF!" They crashed to the ground. "UGH!" The two groaned.

They landed in a shamble of a once great village. Shops, homes, shacks – the years were mercilessly unkind to this place. The buildings were run down and falling apart. Their colored wood planks were brown or maroon from years of neglect and rot. It was truly surprising, given how loosely the boards hung, that any of the buildings were still able to stand. The wind whistled hollowly through the rotting windows of the empty buildings. Dust rolled across the dried out terrain. Cracks in the ground ran deep. Remains of plough fields were riddled with dead plants, crops, and other manner of plant life.

Lydia, sitting on top of Cedric's back, shook her head of the hazy discomfort. "That wasn't fun."

Cedric drummed his fingers impatiently on the dirt covered ground. "Neither is this!" He put his hands to the dirt. "NOW…GET OFF!" He bucked his back.

"OOF!" Lydia fell to her butt. "Ow! Hey!"

"I'm not your bloody sofa!" Cedric stood and dusted himself off.

"GRR!" Lydia jumped to her feet. "That doesn't mean you need to buck me off!"

"Aw…" Cedric cooed mockingly, cupping his hands together, "Did I hurt the wittle pwincess's fewings?" He pet her head as if she were a kitten. "Poor wittle pwincess…" Lydia snapped her hand to his nose again. "YOUCH!"

"Keep it up, Ceddy, and I'll rip this eye poker right off your face!"

"THEN I'LL RIP OFF THAT MASK!" Cedric pinched and pulled her cheek.

"OW! LET GO!"

"LET GO OF ME NOSE!"

"LET GO OF MY FACE!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"YOU!"

"Ahem…" Lydia and Cedric gaped up to a ledge up a cliff side. The three fairies and Merr stood on the grassy, tree donned ledge, watching Cedric and Lydia quizzically. "Are you both finished?" Flora asked, stamping her foot.

Lydia and Cedric shot away from each other, laughing nervously. Cedric's nose was bright red. Lydia's cheek pulsated painfully. Merr inhaled as if smelling a sweet aroma, "Ahh… Ze first signs of love. How adorable…"

"WHAT?" Lydia and Cedric blurted, their cheeks were bright red.

"Me and that banshee? PFFT! Never!" Cedric scoffed.

"NOT EVEN IF YOU CAST A SPELL ON ME!"

"Denial…" Merr squealed like a child. "Ze second sign." Thunder and lightning of Lydia and Cedric's irritation clashed over their heads. They were not amused. Wormwood and Eezeyal, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

"Wasn't there a REASON you dragged us to the middle of nowhere?" Lydia stressed heatedly.

"Or did you lot simply need a laugh?" Cedric put his hands to his hips.

"I did." Merryweather chuckled. Flora joined in.

"Well I'm here for business." Fauna floated down. "This village will host your final bout. This round will be similar to the game Hide and Seek."

"Hide and Seek?" Cedric questioned monotonously.

"As such the rules here are simple." Fauna continued, ignoring his obvious resentment. "The village is your arena. If you step outside the red line," She cast a spell on the perimeter of the village, creating a red line, "You will automatically lose." Lydia and Cedric instinctively backed away from the line at the foot of the cliff.

Merr was drifted down the hill with Flora and Merryweather. "You both will start on opposite ends of the village." Flora picked up where Fauna left off. "Then it will be up to you to make your way inward and seek out your opponent."

"Needless to say, this will be the more intense round." Merryweather forewarned ominously. "The winner will be decided…when one of you is unable to continue. Either by immobility for longer than ten seconds, or it is deemed there are no means to counter." A heavy weight pressed on Lydia's chest. The loser…would be the one who is unable to fight. The night she first faced off against Cedric flooded her mind. How she was defeated in a matter of minutes. Fear turned her adrenaline boiled blood to ice. Her resolve was dwindling. Cedric, seeing her waver, allowed a smirk to slither from ear to ear.

"Are you two ready?" Merr asked.

"Of course." Cedric smirked.

"Y-yes…" Lydia's voice cracked.

"ZEN LET ZE FINAL MATCH OF ZE SORCERER DUEL…BEGIN!" Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather cast the teleportation spell once more. The glittering cylinders engulfed them both. Wormwood and Eezeyal flew inside to their masters. They vanished without a trace.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Guess what. Next chapter is posted as well. HAHAHAHA! Scared ya, didn't I? :)**


	9. Duel of the Sorcerers Round 3

**Duel of the Sorcerers **

**Round 3 – It's My Future**

_**Final round of the Sorcerer Duel! Hope you're ready. LOL-LOL-LOL!**_

**(}/\{)**

"It's starting…" Princess Leena of Kaldune announced. Everyone in the ballroom – with plates of food and glasses of water in hand – directed their attention to the sphere in the air. A noticeable, transparent line drew itself into the sphere. Cedric and Lydia reappeared in completely different areas from each other. Lydia fell into a dried up hay bin and Cedric in a dried out trough.

James glanced fervently from one side to the other of the sphere. "Is it…wrong that I don't know who to root for?" James asked nervously.

"I know…" Sofia sat on her knees in anticipation of the match. "I love Lydia, but Mr. Ceedric is my friend."

"In that case," Miranda rested a hand to their backs, "Cheer for them both to do their best."

In reality many of the spectators were placing bets on who would win and making guesses on which way the battle was going to lean. Lydia's previous win gained her some favors, but many still believed in Cedric's years of experience and skills.

Amber, on the other hand, was praying with all her heart that Lydia would be victorious. After all, this duel was her idea to embarrass Lydia. "You can win, Lydia! I know it! So please…do your best."

**(}/\{)**

"Hrmf…" Lydia rolled off the hay bin. "Urgh…" She dusted lingering strands of hay from her person. Eezeyal helped pluck a few from her hair. "Thanks Ezee…"

"No problem." He perched himself on her shoulder. "So where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure…" Lydia looked up. She wasn't outside. She was…inside a ruined barn. Evidence of it once housing cows and horses showed. There was still hay covering the ground. Rotted food stained the ground as well. "I've heard about this village before. But I've never actually been to it. Mom told me to stay away because it might be dangerous."

A loud creak made Lydia's skin crawl. Eezeyal squeaked in fright and hid behind her. "It's creaky! But I doubt it's…_too_ dangerous."

"Then let's get out of here before it becomes dangerous." Lydia meandered out of the barn, entering into a decimated farm. A very small one. Surprising, given how large the barn was. The village itself, from Lydia's estimation, was semi large in itself. She could see the cliff side where the fairies and Merr met with them. It was a considerable ways away, but it was still close. How big could a village engulfed in trees possibly be? Big enough to hide Cedric and Wormwood. "Knowing the fairies…" Lydia trailed off, walking by a small pig pen, "They sent Cedric to the opposite end of me."

"We should still tread carefully." Eezeyal advised. "Perhaps I should fly ahead."

"Good idea. But no." She murmured. "This village may not be that big. And if it's not, Cedric would learn my position the moment he saw you."

"True…" Eezeyal sighed somberly, suddenly feeling as if he failed.

"But…" His hopes rose, "There's no harm in keeping low and scoping out the village." She winked.

"Gotcha, girly." He spread his wings, "I'll be back soon." He flew into the small village, disappearing around the buildings.

**(}/\{)**

"HRM! GRR! ONE MORE! OOF!" Cedric hit the dirt with a loud thud. Dust puffed into the air. "Hrm…" He groaned angrily. "What a bother." Wormwood chortled from atop of staked pole. "Oh shut it! Those fairies need to work on their aim before they cast a spell."

The water trough he landed in pieced away around the rim when he rolled out. Cedric dusted himself off as he inspected his surroundings. He had landed in what seemed like a small shopping area. An entire dirt paved street riddled with discarded trinkets and old accessories. The merchant stands were no more than piles of wood and planks now. Remnants of tattered clothing covered the ground as well. Cloths decorating the tops were ripped from years of wear and tear. There were multiple troughs lining the way where water used to be stored.

"Hmph…" Cedric scoffed. "To think this place once thrived with life, and flourished with riches like it was the center of the world. Now look at it," He kicked the dirt, "Ruin and despair. My kind of place." Wormwood bobbed his little head in agreement. "But enough sightseeing!" He decreed abruptly. "We have an upstart to deal with." He meandered down the way, ignoring the eerily whistling wind.

Spiders clung to their woven webs, huddled near the flies they waited so patiently to catch. Lizards and snakes scurried across, cowering into their burrows. A couple times rats and mice hissed bloodthirstily and glared with their beady red eyes before running off with not-even-enough food. "I've heard many a tale about this village. I've heard it's small, but just big enough to house a number of travelers. I've heard it flourished with so much life, water would spout from the ground." He stamped his foot over a small hole. As dry Sir Hector's sense of humor. **(Sword in the stone) **"Now look at it." He kicked a struggling to stand Merchant Stand over. "Not even squatters would live here." Wormwood cawed in agreement. He perched on Cedric's shoulder. "I guess that's what makes this an ideal terrain for battle. _Innocent people won't be harmed. _PUH!" He spat in revulsion. "How completely heart wrenching!"

A fervent sound of flapping wings startled the sorcerer. "HM?!" He whirled around to the sound of the wings. A little blue bird was flying away. "Hmm…that's right…" He muttered thoughtfully. "Lydia's probably sent that bird of hers to do a li'l scouting." Wormwood growled, ruffling his feather on his chest. "Not a bad idea. Wormy! Get a bird's eye view. I'll scout from below." Wormwood nodded and took to the sky. "Hmm…" Cedric stroked his chin, "Judging from the way she acted, Li'l Lydia might keep low to the ground." He was of course referring to her nervous behavior before the round started. "I shall have to do the same." He drew his wand. "_Eyes to the skies and ears to the ground,_" He chanted, flourishing his wand,"_Become one with the earth till the Raven Sounds!_" He tapped the dirt and his shoes. The rough rose steadily from the ground, swirling around Cedric like a snake, covering his entire body with dirt. Then, with a slight pickup of the wind, he crumbled into dust, disappearing into the earth. "Tee-hee-hee-ha-ha…" His face laughed from the ground. "Let's see he counter this…" His face moved along the ground leisurely, cackling as he went under a rotted building.

From around the corner of a rotting stand, Eezeyal peered around the corner, watching Cedric vanish. "This ain't good."

**(}/\{)**

Lydia kept her back to the walls, tiptoeing warily so not to even make the dirt grind beneath her boots. Her eyes were keened on every nook and cranny within sight. She even peered into the sky, expecting Wormwood to come swooping down. Her wand was tightly clenched in her hand. She leapt out from around each corner, aiming the wand in the direction she believed Cedric to be hiding around. When he wasn't there, she returned to her skulking, growing more paranoid with every minute that passed. Each step she took was more terrifying than the last. A heavy pressure was weighing on her heart. A deep rooted fear. Not knowing where Cedric was…it was unnerving. Who knows what plans he was plotting? What schemes he was hatching? What plots were unfolding in that malicious mind?

"LYDIA!"

"AHH!" A pulse fired from Lydia's wand.

"YAH!" Eezeyal jumped into the sky. An outhouse was turned to ash right before their eyes.

Lydia blinked in utter disbelief at what she had done. "Uh…Oops." She laughed nervously at herself.

Eezeyal pressed his glaring face to hers. "OOPS?!" He boomed. "YEW NEARLY FRIED ME LIKE CHICKEN ON A SPIT!" He sat on her head and began to peck away, "SINCE WHEN ARE YEW OF ALL PEOPLE MORE SKITTISH THAN A CAT?"

"OW! OW! OKAY! OW! ENOUGH! OW! I'M SORRY!" Eezeyal flew from her head to a wooden railing. He huffed then turned his head away, hurt that she nearly hit him. A large welt swelled on Lydia's head. It pulsated with her guilt. "I said I was sorry, Ezee…" She whined. "You didn't have to be so mean." She touched her wand to the welt. An ice pack appeared on it.

"Then you should learn tuh keep yer paranoia in check!" He scolded. "Geeze Louise! The last time you were this skittish, Lezard was runnin' up pokin' yah any chance he could!"

Lydia's cheeks flushed bright red. "Please don't talk about that!"

Eezeyal chuckled menacingly. "Why not, Liddy?" He smirked mischievously, bouncing a brow. "Hee-hee. Did I bring back some _romantical_ thoughts? Maybe…" He cupped his wings together, "A moment shared by the lake." He kissed his lips mockingly. Lydia whimpered, staggering away. She cupped her hands to her cheeks. Her face turned completely red. "PPPAH-HA-HA-HA!" Eezeyal fell back laughing. "OH MAH GAWSH! YER SO EASY TO READ-ACK!"

Lydia grabbed him by the neck, crushing him with steam roaring from her ears. "Either tell me the reason you startled me or I take Cedric up on his offer and serve you with blackberries!" She shook him violently.

"Yes! Yes! Okay!" Eezeyal groaned through the shakes. "Please…stop…dizzy…stars…" Lydia stopped and dropped him on his rump. "Ugh…okay…" He grumbled sickly. His heard whirled. Stars circled his head. "Wormwood's… been sent…into the air." He announced dizzily.

"He what?" Lydia instinctively ducked inside a rundown shack. Eezeyal shook his head, erasing the stars from his head. He sighed with relief. His head was cleared. She reached around and yanked Eezeyal inside. Lydia peered out the window, watching the skies. They were clear for now. "Okay…" Lydia crouched into a corner, keeping the outside in clear view, "Fill me in."

"Cedric's _certain _you sent me to investigate, so he sent Wormwood into the air to search for you. Then he tapped the dirt and his shoes and became one with the dirt."

"Did you catch the incantation?"

"Somethin' about when _The Raven Sounds_ err…somethin' like that. But he's rolling through the ground like the mole rat that he is. I don't need tuh tell ya tuh be careful."

"No…" Lydia trailed off in a rasp.

"I also don't need tuh tell ya…that yer havin' reservations about facin' Cedric."

Lydia's eyes widened, "What?"

"C'mon, Liddy. I've known ya fur, what, a little over a year now. I can tell when you've lost confidence." Lydia dropped her head shamefully, massaging a hand on her arm. The chains around her arms, the numerous ravens pelting her – Cedric's power…so terrifying. "I know yer still shaken from that night a few days ago. I don't blame ya. But I won't be the partner of a coward!"

"A coward?!" Lydia roared.

"You may not be aware of it, but I am!" Eezeyal proclaimed sternly. "You losin' tuh Cedric, Roland wantin' ya tuh study up and become queen, whispers of the demand that you step from magic if ya lose." Lydia stared blankly at her owl. One of the reasons she liked Eezeyal: He's always on the up and up when it came to news. He's her eyes and ears. "Yer afraid that if you lose tuh Cedric, you'll be asked to hang up yer wand and take up yer princessie duties. And because you lost to Cedric, the idea of having to give up magic for a crown terrifies ya." Lydia opened her mouth to protest, but remained silent. His words…weren't false. "Liddy…" Eezeyal sat on her knee, "I know bein' a sorcerer means more to ya than all of the riches in the world. But you're a princess now. As such you have responsibilities beyond that of a Sorceress in trainin'. You have the responsibilities of a Future Queen. That's something you can't run away from."

"But…" Lydia hugged her knees to her chest, "I didn't ask for them." In truth, she was going to tell Roland that she wanted to denounce her title again. But she never got the chance. "I didn't ask for either one." She didn't ask to be a sorcerer, nor did she ask to become a princess. All she wanted…_all I wanted was to live with my mom and sister without a care in the world._

"I know. But it's the hand that's been dealt to you. And yer gonna have to play those cards in order to remain in this game." Eezeyal rested a hand to her chest. "But know this, Liddy. No matter who yer asked tuh be, you'll always be yerself." He snuggled into her chest, trilling happily, "And I'll stand by you no matter what you chose."

A warm smile appeared on Lydia's face. She wrapped her arms around Eezeyal, bringing him into a warm hug. "Thanks, Ezee." And he was right. No matter what fate has made her out to be, only Lydia could determine who it was she was going to be in the future. Regardless if she won this duel or not, she was going to have an answer for Roland…and more importantly herself. But those answers weren't going to come to her if she kept hiding.

**(}/\{)**

"ARGH! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" James boomed. He, Zandar, and Jin shoveled food into their mouths. The duel was moving slow, but the anticipation was enough to make them run ragged.

"Things will be just fine, Prince James." Constable Miles comforted him.

"Just give it time." Baileywick advised. "Things will pick up soon enough."

**(}/\{)**

Lydia pressed her back to the wall of the doorway. Eezeyal, on the ground, mimicked her stance. Lydia silenced her mind and slowed her breathing so she could listen for sounds not fitting the eerie village. It was all quiet. Almost too quiet. Even for an abandoned village, too quiet is too….suspicious. She pressed herself against the doorway. She peered around the corners, into the sky, and to the ground – all clear. Eezeyal flew to her shoulder, facing the opposite direction. He was going to be her eyes in the back of her head. She wandered outside, keeping her ears open in case someone or something decided to come at her from behind. She kept under the weakening awnings as best as she could. Cedric becoming one with the ground was an elemental spell she wasn't too familiar with. It was advanced magic. Beyond something a student was able to use. But it wasn't possible for her to remain under the awning forever. The duel wasn't going to end if she kept hiding.

"If Wormwood is in the air…" Lydia murmured. She glanced down a long street with wide open shacks.

"Suicide run?"

"Eeyup."

Eezeyal flew from her shoulder. "You always were reckless." Lydia scoffed. She dug the balls of her feet into the dirt, took a shaky breath, and dashed down the street. Eezeyal rushed after her. His feathers fell from his wings in the flurry.

The shacks whisked by as Lydia ran at top speed down the street. Just like the rest of the town, they were empty. And yet she felt the sense of being watched. It was unnerving. Rats and mice were startled into their homes. Bats hiding away watched Lydia and Eezeyal run by. She kept her eyes glued on the sky while Eezeyal watched the ground. Given how fast Eezeyal returned to her, the village wasn't so big. Though it might have just been a stroke of luck. If Wormwood was in the air, he would see her any moment. And or vice versa.

Lydia rounded onto another street. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Her breath was growing heavier. "Hm?" Her eyes were pulled to the roof of a large motel. She slid to a halt. Eezeyal ran into her. He grasped her shoulder, struggling as he climbed up. He groaned dazedly. He looked to see what the holdup was. His eyes gaped. Wormwood was perched on the roof of the motel, hopping around. His beady eyes scanned the ground. Lydia fortified her stance. She reached into her shirt. Eezeyal flew off into an empty flower shop.

Wormwood hobbled about gruffly, muttering angrily to himself. His brow was knit in impatience. How hard was it to find a girl in such a small village? Hard apparently. Especially if she was hiding like a coward. "Oh?" His attention fell to the street below. A little black spot was standing precariously in the middle of the path. A black spot with big blue eyes. "Ah-ha…" He purred, "The Little Sorceress…" He chuckled. "FINALLY DECIDED TO STOP HIDING, PRINCESS?" He mocked her.

"Who's hiding?" She countered confidently. "I was allowing you and Cedric time to reorient yourselves after that humiliating defeat I dealt you!" She arched a brow with a brazen smirk, "By the way, Wormy, how was it being stiff as a board?"

Wormwood growled in humiliation in the back of his throat. "You'll know soon when you're stiff as a corpse!"

Lydia put her hands to her hips. "What good can you do? Peck my eyes out?" She drew her wand. "Unless Cedric gets his boney butt out here," She took a stance, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Except six feet under!" Wormwood drew in a deep breath. "_CAAAWWW!_" Lydia slapped her hands to her ears. His voice screeched across vast distance of the village, startling the creatures in the forest surrounding it. _When the Raven sounds…_

A hand sprouted from the ground and grabbed hold of Lydia's ankle. "AH!" She screamed. Her leg became the same color as the dirt. Another hand broke through the dirt into the fresh air. The fingers clawed into the dirt. It started to pull up. An arm emerged from the dirt. The other hand pulled down. "GYAH!" Lydia's leg was yanked to her thigh into the dirt. "What is-"

"Peek-a-boo!" Lydia ogled in horror. Cedric broke the surface of the dirt, snickering victoriously as Lydia was trapped in the ground. She dug her free foot into the ground and desperately pulled at her leg. The dirt had hardened, encasing her leg in a prison. Cedric wedged himself free of the dirt. A deep pit collapsed into itself. He cackled triumphantly at the young sorceress's desperate attempts to get free. "This was fun." He touched his wand tip to her forehead. "And though I'd love for it to be determined you ran out of options, I'd rather leave you unconscious."

Lydia's heart sank. Wednesday night flooded her mind. _Not again! _"EZEE!"

"_SCREE!_"Eezeyal roared from the window of the flower shop, his talons bared. He grazed the top of Cedric's hand.

"GAH!" Cedric dropped his wand, clenching the hand. Eezeyal screeched threateningly, daring Cedric to come at him. "You rotten fur ball!" Eezeyal swooped for Cedric's head. The sorcerer ducked away, narrowly evading the talons. Wormwood dove from the roof of the motel, darting for Eezeyal.

"_REPELLO!_" Lydia cried out. A pulse spanned from her wand. Wormwood was bounced back into a vacant ant mound. Lydia puffed gruffly. She pointed her wand to the ground. "_Aqua!_" A faucet of water sprayed from her wand. The dirt became soaked through, becoming mud. Lydia wriggled her leg. The dirt turned mud steadily gave her a little leeway. "JUST…ABOUT…" She pulled with all her might. Her leg popped free. "GOT IT!" She marveled at the mud covered boot.

**(}/\{)**

"BRILLIANT!" James cheered. "Absolutely brilliant!" Roland and Miranda applauded Lydia.

"Look at Eezeyal go!" Maya marveled. Eezeyal dove for Cedric relentlessly. Cedric defended with his flaring hands.

"Cedric was clever with that earth trick." A duke commended. "He's not going to make things easy for the Princess."

"He already hasn't." A baroness retorted.

"LOOK!" Baileywick gasped. Cedric swatted Eezeyal away and made his way for his wand.

**(}/\{)**

"AH-HA!" Cedric boasted. His wand was back in his hand. He aimed at Eezeyal. The Owl dove for him with extended talons. "_REPELLO!_" A more powerful pulse than Lydia's launched the owl throw a fragile window. "Now for you!" He aimed at Lydia. "_Ignis!_" A red spark shot out. Lydia cringed and rolled back. The spark left a scorch mark. Lydia was crouched on one knee, locking Cedric in her glare. He sent out another spark.

Lydia touched her wand to the ground. "HA!" She wrenched her arm up. A wall of dirt formed. The spark exploded on contact. A giant cloud of dust filled the area.

"GRR!" Cedric swept his hands. The dust cloud parted, disappearing with the breeze. Lydia was gone. "Where-"

"_Fulmenos…_" A ball of lightning gathered at the tip of a wand.

Cedric whirled around. "WHAT!"

"_VENITE!_" Lydia thrust her wand forward. Streams of lightning roared from her wand.

"_MIRROR-O DELFELCTO_!" Cedric twirled his wand in the air. A round wall formed before him. The streams of lightning were repelled into the roves of the buildings. Lydia growled through gritted teeth. The tip of her wand steamed. "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Cedric cooed. "Were you tryin' to fla'er me with that display?"

"I should ask the same of you!" Lydia snapped back, ignoring her knees quaking from the strain. She and Cedric used the spells of the other from the other night. "For the record, I'm not flattered!"

"Neither am I." Cedric inspected his wand haughtily. "Your lightning was pi'iful."

Lydia stomped her foot. "THEN HERE! _IGNIS SPINAS!_" She blew on the tip of her wand. Fiery thorns swarmed in a spiraling gust.

"Ooh goodie! Déjà vu!" Cedric touched his wand to his mouth too. "_Glacies Spiritus!__" He blew roughly over the tip. A mist of ice and snow howled in a blizzard. The thorns and mist collided in the middle. Steam hissed, creating a thin cloud. Several chunks of pikes ice fell to the ground short of their target. "I believe something similar happened-"_

_"YAAH!" Lydia charged. She glided her wand over the frozen thorns, gathering some of them up. She flourished her wand over her head. A rope of frozen thorns whirled around her head like a whip. Cedric growled. He drew a symbol in the air. Lydia sent the whip out. The lead whisked for his heart. A glistening aura shield formed of light pieced together before Cedric. The icy whip struck the shield and was repelled. Cedric was inched back slightly. Tiny specks of ice and light splashed out like sparks. Lydia drew the whip back and sent it out again. The shield deflected the whip again, nudging Cedric back. She kept lashing the whip out over and over again. Each time the icy would shatter and the line would grow shorter. Cedric kept his shield up. Cracks were starting to form. _

_"Just a little more…" Lydia muttered to herself. The adrenaline, her heart – every muscle in her body was raging with a fire she hadn't felt since her days in school. Cedric brought out the worst in her. He lit the match extending from the keg of anger ready to implode. She was going to defeat him. She was going to keep her family safe from him. No matter the cost. _

_"Just a little more…" Cedric muttered. Lydia drew closer the shorter her ice whip became. This girl – an upstart, wannabe – dared to challenge and humiliate him. She dared to step in his way of kingdom domination. In every sense of the phrase, she was the bane of his existence. One way or another he would be rid of her. Then his goal of conquest would be realized. _

_"NOW!" Lydia, five feet from Cedric, cast her shortened whip once more for the nearly shattered shield._

_"NOW!" The tip of the whip touched the shield. Cedric snapped his wand down. A tiny hole formed at the whip tip. The whip pierced through. A hint of elation gleamed in Lydia's eyes. The shield closed around the whip tip. Lydia's happiness faded. The shield literally melted away onto the line of ice, coating it in a glaze. _

_"Ugh!" Lydia stepped back. The glaze formed over the wand and her hand. "HEY!" Lydia pulled at her hand. She was stuck to the line. "LET GO!"_

_"Oh I intend to." Cedric purred. He swept his arm up. The whip followed, escalating into the air and dragging Lydia into the air with it. Cedric then wrenched his hand down. The whip curled down. The glaze started to melt from the line. The ice evaporated as the glaze melted. _

_Lydia's end of the whip cracked, wrenching her down sharply. The glaze slipped from her hand, and her wand. "AAAHHH!" She screamed shrilly._

**(}/\{)**

"LYDIA!" Miranda cried, reaching out for the sphere. Lydia was plummeting for the ground. Horrified gasps erupted from the crowd of onlookers. Amber and Sofia covered their faces and turned away. Roland knelt down, holding their heads to his shoulders so they wouldn't look.

"COME ON, PRINCESS!" Constable Miles hollered. "COUNTER!"

"HURRY, LYDIA!" Zandar howled with him. Cleo, Jun, and Jin huddled close. Baileywick gnawed on his handkerchief.

**(}/\{)**

Lydia clawed at the air, trying to grip her wand. It twirled out of her reach. The ground was coming up quick. She threw her body forward more. Her fingers stretched as far as they would go. "AND…" Her finger curled to the wand hilt, "GOT IT!" She turned around, tapped the wand to her chest, then aimed for Cedric, "_VICIS VERTO!_" She swung the wand. A fishing line cast from the spot on Lydia's chest to Cedric's.

"OH NO!" A bright flash consumed the sorcerer and then Lydia. Tiny surges crossed on the line.

Lydia appeared in the place Cedric was standing, dropping to her vibrating knees. "Whew…"

Cedric was now in free fall, "YAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY," Just long enough to plummet through the roof of a horse barn and land in a giant bale of hay. His head hung out the bottom. Bird circled his dazed head. "Ugh…"

**(}/\{)**

"UHHH!" James, Amber, and Sofia dropped to their hands and knees.

"Phew…" Baileywick touched a hand to his chest and head. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Constable Miles panted, wiping sweat from his brow. "I think I'm going to die of a heart attack."

"Try to hold out." The Emperor of Weiling encouraged with a chuckle. "Because I don't think they're done."

**(}/\{)**

Lydia crawled over to the flower shop Eezeyal crashed into. Her entire body felt light, weak like a noodle that's been boiled. She gripped the sign post just outside the door. The strength had yet to return to her legs. "Hm?" The sound of fluttering wings beat against the air above her. Wormwood was flying off in the direction Cedric fell from. She was running out of time.

"Ugh…ha…hm…" She struggled to pull herself up. The small heel of her boot was dug into the ground. Her legs were so numb from the fall she nearly fell several times. "Eezeyal…" She groaned exhaustedly, throwing herself to the doorway, "I don't think I'm going to last much longer." She crumbled to her butt, not wanting to move anymore.

Eezeyal moaned in pain, hobbling out of the hallowed doorway. "Please try…" He urged dryly, dusting wood, glass, and dirt from his person. "Besides, I don't think this is the worst of it. I'm sure Cedric is plotting something outlandish as we speak."

"That's not helping me feel any better."

"Sorry, Liddy."

"It's okay…" She stroked his back lovingly. "I just…" She rested her head against the wooden wall, "Need to rest a moment."

"I'm afraid you don't have a moment." Lydia jumped. Eezeyal flinched back, touching his back to her hip. "You barely have a minute!" Frothing at the mouth like a rabid beast, Cedric had reappeared in the middle of the street. Hay stuck out of his nappy hair and fell out of his robe. Wormwood growled from the top of his head. Lydia shuffled away, pressing her back to the sign post. She scooped up Eezeyal and hugged him closely. "That was…quite the clever…TRICK, PRINCESS!" Cedric spat, kicking the hay off of him. Lydia pressed her back to the sign post, sliding up slowly. "But I'm done playing around with you!"

"Oh, you weren't being serious?" Lydia scoffed. "My mistake." She shrugged her hands with a menacing smirk, "And here I was thinking I'd be able to play with you a little longer." She smirked.

"You li'l wretch!" Cedric swept his hands over his body. A powerful wind blew the hay from his body. He circled his wand and stopped the hay from hitting the ground. "Then I highly suggest you get serious." He growled in a low rumble. The grains of hay surged with a powerful stream of electricity. Tiny streams connected with the other bits of hay, forming several large nets. "I don't plan to hold back any longer." Lydia staggered back. She sent Eezeyal into the air. Cedric swiped his wand through the air. Two nets darted for Lydia.

"YAH!" Lydia ran in the opposite direction. The nets started to gain on her. "YAH!" She jumped over one, then duck under the other. She came to a narrow turn. She twisted her body and slid like a softball player for home plate. Coming to the next street she dug a hand into the dirt, slowing herself down and then pushed herself back onto her feet and continued with her run. A net narrowly missed her, crashing into a wall.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Cedric swiped his wand at the ground. His body and the nets were consumed in a green smoke.

Lydia glanced behind, curious as to why Cedric wasn't behind her. "LYDIA!" Eezeyal cried out. Lydia glanced ahead. Two electrical nets soared for her. "WHA!" Lydia tried to stop. She slipped and fell to her back, sliding a small ways. The nets flew over her. "Ow…" Lydia rubbed the back of her head. She peered through a winced eye, "AH!" Another net came for her. "YAH!" Lydia rolled out of the way. The sparks of the net grazed her arm as it missed. She scrambled to her feet and ran the other way.

"Keep running, mousey!" Cedric snarled, pressing after her. "You'll run out of steam eventually!" Two more nets flew after her.

"WHOOP!" She grabbed a pole and rounded a corner. The two nets collided with a wall, dissipating into nothing. Cedric slid to a halt on the adjacent street. He sent three more nets after her. Lydia whirled around, digging the balls of her feet into the dirt, sliding to a halt. She twirled her wand over her head. Tiny glitters dispersed, drizzling to nearby boxes. She pushed her hand and wand out. "_MITTO!_" The boxes took off from the ground. The three electrical nets entangled around them, evaporating into nothing. The boxes shattered on the ground. Lydia swung her wand over the ground like a pendulum. The splinters and broken planks of the boxes were scooped up. "_MITTO!_" The splinters launched like darts.

"_IGNIS!_" Cedric flicked his wand. A wall of fire appeared in the way of the wood. They flew through the wall, turning to ash right on the spot.

"_AERO!_" A barrel of wind ripped through the wall. Small embers were captured by the wing. The wind plowed into Cedric's stomach, throwing him back into a wall. The wall gave a little. "_REDUCTO!_" Lydia sent a red flare for the giving wall.

"_VICIS VERTO!_" A familiar string connected Cedric and Lydia.

"NO!" Lydia cried out. The flare struck the crook of the awning and wall. Lydia and Cedric were engulfed and switched by a flash. "GAH!" The awning came down. Lydia cowered under her hands. "_LEVIOSA!_" She screamed. The crumbling structure stopped inches from falling on her. "Uh…" The magic holding the debris started to wane, "AH!" Lydia dove and rolled. The debris came crashing down. Lydia tumbled into a small bed of dandelions.

"_Crescere irretiant!_" Cedric chanted. The weeds under Lydia's knee grew out of control. The prickly stems entangled themselves around her legs and waist, lassoing her to the ground. Lydia pried at the stems. They had become thicker. She pointed her wand to the weeds. "Nope." Cedric declared. He waved the wand. The fluffy cotton balls of the weeds puffed out to the size of boulders. The fluffy petals thickened and hardened, trapping Lydia's arms to her sides. Cedric chuckled victoriously. He meandered over to the trapped girl.

Lydia fought against the cotton balls. For fragile looking plants, those cotton balls were thick. "Grah!" She twisted and forced her wand arm towards the ground, gaining a little more leverage to move it. If she could just…twist…her arm…a little more. _GOT IT! _She turned her arms. The wand was placed between her middle and ring finger and held as tightly as Lydia could muster. "_AERO!_" A gust of wind exploded from the wand. The petals of the dandelions were blown asunder, sent scattering into the air. Lydia's arms were free. She extended her wand to the floating petals, "_PLUIT ACUS!_" A sharp gleam encased the seeds of the twirling dandelion petals. "HA!" Lydia swung her wand down. The dandelions aimed then fired.

"WHOA-OH!" Cedric leaped out of the way. The first volley of needle petals impaled the wall of a shack and the dirt. The next few rounds trailed after the sprinting sorcerer. Empty pots, windows, the ground – The needles ripped into everything, missing Cedric by just inches. Cedric ran as fast as he could. The needles were catching up. His foot tripped on a squirrel hole. He fell face first into the dirt. He glanced back. The needles drew near. Cedric flipped onto his back. "_A-APERIO!" _He stammered in a panic. The last second the needles rebound at a perfect angle off an invisible wall, gunning straight for the still stuck Lydia.

"_MIRROR-O DELFELCTO!_" Lydia panicked. A hazy spiral formed into a large circular wall. The needles shattered on contact and eventually Lydia's shield. "Phew…"

**(}/\{)**

"My goodness…" The Empress of Weiling gasped. "Things sure are heating up between them."

"You would think they were trying to kill each other." The Sultan of Tangu remarked disconcertedly.

"It certainly seems that way." The King of Kaldune agreed.

"You don't think that's true, do you?" A worried Sofia asked Amber. "Lydia and Mr. Ceedric aren't trying to kill each other…are they?"

"Oh most definitely not!" Amber reassured her sister with a positive smile. "This is a competition, Sofia. Things get heated. But they won't kill each other."

"Y-you're right." Sofia laughed at herself. "I don't know what I was thinking." Lydia and Cedric would never kill each other. At least that's was Sofia and the others believed.

**(}/\{)**

"ARGH!" Lydia broke free of the weeds. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared. A dark, fiery mist circled her wand.

"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU FIRST!" An icy blue mist entangled Cedric's wand. He took a step forward, and thrust his wand forward. "_SECTUSEMPRA!_" A wavy sliver stream carrying crescent blades roared from the wand.

"_RICTUSEMPRA!_" Lydia pushed her wand out. A pulsing powder blue beam ripped through the air.

The silver and blue collided in the middle. The pulses deflected the interlaced blades, shattering them into tiny flakes of light. The blades slice through the pulses, dispersing them. The blue beam pressed on the silver stream, inching it back. But then the silver stream regained ground, pushing the blue beam back.

"UGH…" Lydia slid back an inch. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" _NOT AGAIN! _Lydia unleashed a mighty roar, pouring more of her strength into her attack. Her beam thickened, steadily beginning to overpower Cedric's stream.

"GRAH…YOU WON'T BEAT ME…PRINCESS!" Cedric howled. He dug his foot into the ground, pressing forward to gain some ground.

Steam emanated from the wands. A powerful force began to swell in the middle. Wisps and blades of light orbited one another in a swarm. Lydia and Cedric clamped a hand to their wavering wand arms. The force derived from the attacks in the struggle was overwhelming. Lydia and Cedric dug their heels into the ground. Neither one let up for a moment. Their heels dragged through the dirt as they poured more power into their attacks. Then…

_TWINGE! _"GYAH!" Cedric's eyes widened at the scream. A sharp pain shot through Lydia's arm. "GRR! NOT NOW!" Her arm keeled under the pain. Her attack lost power.

Cedric snickered. "Now!" He poured more power into his attack. His blade filled stream tore through her light blue beam. The gathered energy in the center darted for Lydia's end.

Lydia's eyes widened. The ball encroached upon her. She threw her arms up. The ball made contact with her body and exploded, sending Lydia bouncing along the street. Her back connecting painfully with a support beam of a shop stopped her. Her head fell into a daze. Her arm throbbed in pain.

"LYDIA!" Eezeyal flew for her. Wormwood floated to Cedric's shoulder. Both sniggered victoriously.

"Ugh…" Lydia groaned hoarsely.

"Lydia! Lydia!" Eezeyal begged, landing on her knee. "Lydia! Please answer me!"

"Ow-Ow…" She rested a hand to her hurt arm. "No…not now…" She cursed. "Don't tell me…that's it."

Eezeyal watched her baby her arm. Her fingers twitched as she tried to grip her wand. The muscles in her arm pulsed. "No…" He dreaded. "She's…at her limit…"

**(}/\{)**

"What happened?" Miranda gasped. "LYDIA!" She called to the sphere. "What's wrong with her arm?"

"It's possible she overwhelmed it." Roland answered urgently. "I've heard tale from Goodwin the Great that a sorcerer can bring strain to their bodies if too much magic is poured out. I believe that's what happened to Lydia's arm."

"Does this mean she can't fight?" Miranda asked fretfully.

"Not necessarily." Roland responded with uncertainty. _However she is a disadvantage._

**(}/\{)**

"Liddy, you need to get up!" Eezeyal pressed.

"It hurts…" She winced, gripping her arm. The pain reached her shoulder and was traveling to her neck. Cedric was on the approach. A familiar yellow light gathered at the tip of his wand.

Panic slowly started to overtake Eezeyal. "Lydia! I know it hurts! But you have to get up!" He pleaded with her. "If you don't, you lose! And Cedric will bring harm to your family! To Sofia!"

"No…" She groaned. "I won't…" She curled a leg in, "Let him…" She gritted her teeth. "I have to…" Her back pressed to the post as she struggled to rise to her feet, "Keep going…" Lydia kept a hand to her shoulder. The pain was pulsating unbearably. Eezeyal wrapped his claws around her wand and flew it up to her. Sweat beaded down Lydia's brow. She panted heavily. _She's not gonna last much longer._ Eezeyal muttered mentally.

A menacing snicker rumbled from Cedric. "You're at your limit, Princess." He mocked her maliciously. "It appears you'll be hanging up that wand of yours, after all." Sadness filled Lydia's heart. _No…I can't…NO! _"Just stay down and I won't have to hurt you."

"SHUT UP!" A fire lit in Lydia's eyes. She snatched her wand from Eezeyal with her left hand. "I didn't back down from you before! I SURE AS HECK WON'T DO IT NOW!" She tightened her grip on the wand. "_BOMBARDA!_" She aimed at the ground at Cedric's feet. The dirt exploded, bouncing Cedric back. A gaping hole was left. "_BOMBARDA!_" She shouted again. Another hole exploded to Cedric's side. He rolled over onto his stomach and scrambled to her feet."_BOMBARDA! BOMBARDA! BOMBARDA!_" Lydia flailed her wand wildly without restraint. Cedric ran one way. The ground exploded. He ran the other way. The ground exploded again. Every direction he went in the ground would explode.

"LYDIA!" Eezeyal called to her. "CALM DOWN, LYDIA!"

**(}/\{)**

Everyone in the ballroom gasped in awe. More like worry and fear. They watched Lydia start to flail out of control. There was…a look in her eye.

"No…" Miranda touched her hands to her mouth, silencing her gasps, "Not this…not again."

"Mom…" Sofia hugged her Miranda's dress. Miranda came out of her daze, glancing to her daughter. "What's-what's wrong with Lydia?" Her blue eyes became glossy with welling tears. "Why is she acting like that?"

Miranda knelt down to Sofia and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "She's fine, sweetheart." She reassured her. "Lydia's…just…overwhelmed."

**(}/\{)**

"_Carpe Retractum!_" Lydia blurted out of the blue. An elastic orange rope launched. The end grappled to Cedric's foot, tripping him up. Lydia panted heavily. Her eyes were wide with rage. "You won't…escape…" She wheezed through heavy pants.

"Lydia! Stop!" Eezeyal pleaded. "SOFIA'S WATCHING!"

"Huh?" The disdainful glow in Lydia's eyes died down. "Ugh…" She collapsed to her hands and knees. She panted exhaustedly. Her head hung limply. "Oh…man…I'm tired." She laughed weakly at herself. She smiled as widely as she could and raised two fingers, hoping Sofia would see. "Kidding!" She chimed.

**(}/\{)**

"PAH-HA-HA-HA!" Sofia threw his head back laughing. "That's Lydia! She always has to do something crazy!"

"Crazy?" Amber laughed. "Try insane. Did you see how she had Cedric jumping?" The two girls giggled to one another. A few others joined in on the laughter. The mood began to lighten. But there were some suspicions. Especially from Roland. He noticed Miranda's perturbed behavior.

**(}/\{)**

"UGGHH…" Lydia fell to her butt. "Okay…I'm good. Just tired."

"Good to know." Cedric broke the rope tying his feet. "Time to put you down for a nap."

Lydia gritted her teeth. "Drop dead, loser!" She gripped her wand tightly. Cedric curled his fingers around his wand. Lydia and Cedric both jumped to their feet. They aimed their wands. Bright lights gathered at the tips, drawing in the energy in the air. "_LUMOS INPETUS!_"

"_PULSIS SOLARIS!_" A bright flash of equally blinding lights flared across the village street. Wormwood and Eezeyal flinched back, covering their eyes. Cedric and Lydia stared down the light, still able to see each other through the blinding light. Then…there was darkness.

**(}/\{)**

"_Lydia_?" A muffled voice echoed. _Who's that?_ "_…Lydia?_" Eyes parted slightly. "_Open your eyes, Lydia?_" The eyes bounced open slowly. _Who's there? _There was…a blur of…someone's head. The eyes closed slowly, then tried to open again. "_Can you hear me, Lydia?_" _I know this voice…_A warm hand was touched to her forehead. "_That's it…just a little more…_"

"Hmm…Hrm…" Lydia's face twitched. "Ugh…" Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "What…?" Her blue eyes steadily regained their color. Her vision cleared. Roland's worried face came into view. "R-Roland?"

"OH…" He released a held breath of relief, touching a hand to his chest. "Thank goodness!"

"Where…" Lydia shifted her gaze slowly. She was in a darkened room. One of the palace rooms. "Where am I?"

"In your room." Roland answered tenderly, seating himself on her bed. "You've been unconscious for a few hours."

"Unconscious?" The proof was outside. It was the middle of the night. As such, Lydia was put into a night gown. Likely by the hand maids. Lydia's mind recalled the events prior to her blacking out. "OH NO!" Lydia flew up in a panic. Roland jumped back. "WHAT HAPPENED TO CEDRIC? TO EEZEYAL? TO THE DUEL? GR!" A sharp pain emanated from her right arm and up to her head. "Grr…"

"Whoa…take it easy!" Roland eased her by the shoulders back down to her pillow. "Try not to move too much."

"Ow…" Lydia groaned.

Roland placed an ice pack on the crook of her neck and shoulder. "You strained yourself too much some time during the duel. You're going to need to rest." He advised strongly. Lydia was too exhausted to argue. "As for Eezeyal…" Roland trailed off, glancing to the other side of Lydia, "He's been watching over you this whole time." Lydia turned her head. Eezeyal was fast asleep beside her. Lydia smiled proudly. "As for…the duel…" Roland swallowed nervously, "Well…"

"I lost…" Roland froze, "Didn't I?"

"Y-yes." He answered grimly. Lydia dropped her gaze with shame. "When the flash died down, the fairies and Merr found you and Cedric. He was still standing. But you were completely unconscious." Regret emanated in his tone. It hurt him to tell this story. "He was declared the winner." Roland was heartbroken when he saw Lydia turned her back to him. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her body began to tremble. "But people gave their congratulations." He gestured a hand to the several bouquet of flowers and the piles of letters. "They thought you did wonderfully." Lydia didn't respond. She couldn't. All of her hard work…for nothing. "Lydia…"

"I'm sorry!" She blurted.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry!" Her voice cracked. "To you, mom, Sofia, EVERYONE!" Her voice was wavering. "I tried hard! I really did! But I…I wasn't good enough!"

"Lydia…" Roland reached a hand out. Lydia whipped around and grabbed the hand. She shifted herself onto her knees, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Roland was taken aback with shock. Tears of sorrow were rolling down Lydia's cheeks. "Lydia…" He sighed her name.

"I'll do better next time!" She swore. "I'll work hard! I'll study! I'll do anything!" She bowed her head, squeezing her eyes closed. "So PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't ask me to give up magic!" Roland's eyes widened. "I'm a princess now! I know that! I have other responsibilities and junk like that!" He tears dripped to her blankets. "But…for seven years people have been deciding things for me! Forcing responsibilities upon me! Responsibilities I never asked for!" She sobbed heavily. "It's my future! I should decide! So please!" The tears flowed even faster. "Don't ask me to give up something I've worked hard to achieve for seven years, for something I've only known for seven days!" She buried her face into Roland's chest. "Please, Roland!" She cried hysterically into his chest. Her tears soaked into his vest.

"Oh Lydia…" Roland cooed. He ran a hand up and down her back, soothing the saddened girl. "I would never ask you to give up your magic."

Lydia's sobs started to slow down for a moment. She sniffled, trying to catch her breath. She dried her cheek on her sleeve and looked up at Roland. "Huh?"

Roland put a hand to her head, "I heard the whispers going about as well. And, after a while, I realized that it would be unfair of me to force this life upon you when you've worked hard for the other. Especially when you've demonstrated such skill with magic." Lydia's eyes winded. Roland cupped her cheek and ran a thumb under her eyes, "You were AMAZING out there! Even when defeat was around the corner, you pressed on and fought hard. You never gave up. I'm so proud of you!"

"You…you are?" A smile graced Lydia's cheeks.

"Of course I am. You proved today just how hard it is you have been working. And, regardless of the outcome of the duel, you were victorious in my eyes." Lydia's eyes twinkled elated. Her cheeks flushed. She giggled happily as Roland ruffled her hair lovingly. "Congratulations, Lydia."

Lydia lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Roland's neck in a warm and tender hug. Tears of joy trickled over her cheek. Her heart was bursting with joy. "Thanks…dad."

**(}/\{)**

**LATER TATERS! ;)**


End file.
